Ice Breath
by mina202
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo la destrucción provoca placer?...una historia HrD a mi manera, un toque de locura, mezclado con una cucharada de lujuria y una taza de odioamor...¿sabes qué resulta de chocar 3 hechizos? en el chap. 30!
1. Juegos de amor

Capitulo uno

Del orto al alba

Es una hermosa noche, la niebla lo cubre todo y la luz de luna que logra entrar da reflejos prismáticos. Apenas he despertado, luego de un ajetreado día de estudio y una vez más me sorprende el hecho de verte de pie junto a mi cama. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Todavía no lo sé muy bien. ¿Quién inició todo aquella noche lluviosa? Te mentiría si dijera que lo sé. Hay veces que siento que esto es un premio y un castigo a la vez; cuando te vas, sin siquiera voltear a verme a los ojos y el vacío se hace presente, cuando pienso que a la otra noche no volverás, que estarás en brazos de una más, y otra, y otra.

Entonces es cuando me sorprendes, has hecho de nuevo esta noche tu entrada triunfal como si fueras un dios caído del cielo que me ha escogido para el gran honor de su compañía, sabes que me siento feliz y protegida, y eso te gusta. Y te gusta aún más porque sabes lo que haré a continuación, tus ojos, fríos otrora, ahora brillan expectantes, deseando saber que es lo que te haré esta noche, en base a qué libro habré hecho un descubrimiento capaz de volverte loco.

Pero no, esta noche será diferente, no habrá trucos aprendidos en libros franceses, no habrá declaraciones indecentes en italiano, no habrán exploraciones aprendidas de autores americanos, ni memorias íntimas de toltecas, no, esta noche te daré lo que solo yo te sé dar, sé que te enloquecerá, porque crees saberlo todo y no te esperas lo que haré. Comienzo... sabes que soy tierna, aunque por tu mirada sé que esperabas ver despertar a la leona, pero no, hoy seré un gatito, susurro tu nombre dulcemente al oído, y respiro en él, y tu te estremeces, nunca había dicho tu nombre con tanta delicadeza, empiezo a besar tu frente, bajo a tus suaves párpados, con mi lengua recorro tu nariz y de forma sutil paso por el contorno de tus labios, que tratan de capturarme, pero yo no los dejo, beso tu barbilla, ahora estoy en tu cuello, besándolo delicada pero decididamente, y llego ahí, al pequeño surco en la base de tu garganta y succiono. Pones los ojos en blanco, me quieres decir algo, pero no abres la boca para ello, solo para liberar un suspiro. Eso era lo que esperaba, tu deseo de continuar... y entonces tengo entre mis manos tus hombros, no son grandes ni pequeños, es justo la medida para mis manos, dejo tu cuello y voy mordisqueando levemente la clavícula, el hueso del hombro, y entonces giro y me coloco en tu espalda, tu te enderezas pensando qué voy a hacer ahora y lo que realizo es oler tu cabello, siempre suave y delgado, nada que ver con mis rizos ásperos. Te beso la nuca, se humedece y doy un ligero soplido y sigo soplando todo el arco de tu espalda, tratas de moverte para ahora ser tú quien juegue, pero te lo impido _"después vendrá tu turno, solo espera". _Asientes con la cabeza y me dejas seguir. Me levanto y me pongo ahora frente a tí, no sabes ni como, pero ahora he hecho que te recuestes en el sillón, subo a tu abdomen y empiezo a juguetear en tu pecho, besando y mordiendo, sabes que las marcas las verán ellas, pero me dejas ser; llego a tu estómago y hago lo último que te esperabas, lo que ninguna te ha hecho: cosquillas. Empiezas a reír por lo bajo y vas subiendo el volumen a medida de que sube la intensidad, tu risa es tan hermosa y sé que solo me la has dado a mí. Entonces paro y tomo tus manos y las empiezo a besar, cada surco, cada línea, cada cicatriz y voy ascendiendo lentamente por tu brazo, los recovecos de tu codo, otra vez dejas escapar el aire, y sigo subiendo, llego a tu boca, apenas rozo tus labios y te vuelvo a dejar con ganas de besarme. Me miras a los ojos y veo algo en ellos: ¿duda, ¿Incertidumbre? O acaso... ¿miedo?... ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te ame, o de que tu me ames, No, amor, esta noche no hay cabida para el miedo, para mis dudas, para tus ironías, no, esta noche sólo hay espacio para este amor. Deja que se prolongue hasta el amanecer, aún no es tiempo de que te vayas, que des media vuelta y vuelvas a las apariencias... esta noche déjame soñar y jugar...

Y lo logro, hago que tu rostro siempre pálido adquiera color, que tu sangre fría se torne en vino burbujeante y sé que estás listo. Entonces me acerco a tu boca, te llamo con el nombre que solo yo te digo y te beso. Y no es un beso cualquiera... no es la burda imitación de un beso francés, ni la copia del beso con el que Mata Hari conquistó los secretos durante la guerra... no... Es un beso especial, mi beso, nuestro beso, como aquel de la primera noche, frío y caliente, tímido y apasionado, dulce y violento... y no se por qué, pero siento que es lo último que haremos esta noche, pero no me arrepiento... después de mucho tiempo nos separamos, me miras con una adoración indescriptible, sé que yo también lo hago, me sonríes con esa mueca tuya, tan parecida a la Monalisa de Da Vinci, lo dice todo y no dice nada.

En este momento es cuando tus ojos se transforman, vuelve el sarcasmo a tus labios y la arrogancia a tus cejas. Yo también me transformo, la sapiencia vuelve a mí, vuelvo a mirarte con superioridad, y te sonrío... tu solamente atinas a decir:

"_sabes, Granger, quizá no debería volver aquí para dejar que te liberes..."_

como siempre, te das media vuelta y sales por la puerta de mi dormitorio, ahora atraviesas nuestra sala común, entras en tu alcoba, te tiras en la cama, ves la luna a través de la ventana y sonríes... estas seguro de que terminarás volviendo la siguiente noche... y yo también lo sé...


	2. trofeos agridulces

**Disclaimer:** _**Lo siento, pero olvidamos ponerlo en el capitulo pasado...(Nada personal, JK...¬¬) Pero sin duda alguna todos lo personajes pertenecen a la dueña y señora JK Rowling. La situasiones solo ocurren en la mente de mi muy buena amiga Diana...quien es la escritora de este ff. Y yo, Paola (mina202), soy su pobre empleada para editar las locuras que se le ocurren...So...recapitulando...Nada es de nosotras a excepcion de la ilucion de que algun dia nuestras fantasias se haran realidad...**_

_**Si dejan un RR nadie se va a molestar...**_

**Nota: Los capitulos son pequeños pero son muchos y seran subidos con algo de frecuencia...dependiendo de como ande el verbo de aqui la compañera.**

* * *

Capitulo dos:

Rompiendo Cubos

Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última noche¿cuánto¿un día, una hora, una eternidad, el tiempo que pasamos juntos es tan efímero que no hay medición. Pero a pesar de la brevedad has tenido tiempo para asestar una estocada de muerte a mi corazón. ¿No lo recuerdas, hum, sabía que no lo harías… para ti todo es siempre tan fácil. Pues te recordaré lo que hiciste…corría el rumor de que Pansy andaba muy triste, todos decían que era porque por fin te habías enamorado de otra, y yo, tonta de mí, pensé que por fin admitías lo que hacíamos en nuestra torre. Al cabo de unos pocos días, te dirigiste con resolución al espacio entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, a medida que tus pasos te acercaban a mí, mi respiración se entrecortaba, estaba sonrojada, lo sentí; pero sin siquiera mirarme pasaste de largo y a dos lugares más en la mesa de Ravenclaw, te inclinaste cortésmente ante Padma Patil y le preguntaste con toda la elegancia de la que eres capaz _"Padma¿aceptarías ser mi novia?"._

Sabías que ella no se te podría negar y con esa mirada de triunfo que siempre tienes cuando ganas un trofeo, te acercaste a su cara y la besaste.

Yo sólo supe que el alma se me vino al suelo. Y Ron, siempre Ron, notó que era lo que me acontecía, y sólo se atrevió a farfullar un leve _"esta bien Hermione, esta bien"._ Oh Ronnie, no, nunca estaré bien, no después de esto.

Ahora llegas tarde a nuestra torre, y lo peor es que no vienes solo, vienes con ELLA. Al entrar me lanzas una mirada que sólo dice _"A ver, atrévete, dime algo y si no vas a pelear, entonces vete"_. Y me voy, con la cabeza baja y escuchando a medida que me alejo los susurros y los gemidos de ambos.

Ya pasa de media noche, seguramente ahora ambos yacen plácidos y agotados en tu cama, pero… oh si, aquí vienes de nuevo¿qué¿acaso no fue suficiente con Padma?

Y de nuevo estás frente a mi puerta, y me miras suplicante _"¿Por qué no dijiste nada Herm?". _Así que ésta es tu prueba, qué tanto puedo resistir viniendo de ti. Te miro a los ojos, me demoro en mi respuesta y solo puedo darle un falso tono indiferente diciendo _"¿Acaso te importa lo que piense? No somos nada Malfoy". _Sé que lo que dije te duele, pero no veo otra manera de hacerte sentir lo que tú a mí. Me miras de la manera en que no me gusta, cuando parece que me practicas el hechizo _legeremens_, y tengo la certeza de que sabes que miento. Te acercas, muy cerca, y empieza de nuevo nuestro juego…

Ahora eres tu quien quiere jugar y lentamente me recuestas en mi cama. Tienes suerte, esta noche sólo me he puesto mi camisón. Con una facilidad asombrosa, inclusive para mí, me lo quitas y empiezas a besarme con una mezcla de delicadeza y necesidad que sabes que me encanta, apenas y noto que entraste sólo envuelto de una sábana verde de la cual ya te desprendiste, y lentamente empiezas a besar, pero no, esta noche no te dejaré poseerme, no después de lo que me has hecho.

Te empujo y hago que ruedes de lado, la expresión de tu rostro no podría ser más impresionante: nunca antes te habían negado nada.

"_¿Qué pasa Herm?"_ es todo lo que atinas a decir. _"Vete Malfoy, Padma de seguro te está esperando."_ Es lo que alcanza a salir de mis labios ultrajados y de mi garganta seca. Te quedas ahí de pie, esperando que en cualquier momento me lance a tus brazos y te cubra de besos, pero ya he decidido que esta noche no será así. _"Vete ya, es tarde y yo tengo que ir temprano con McGonagall." _Me pongo de pie, y así desnudos como estamos te tomo de la mano, no ejerces la menor resistencia, y te saco de mi habitación, después de hacer girar la perilla y poner un hechizo candado, no vuelvo la vista atrás…sólo hasta que amanezca, sólo hasta que salga el sol…


	3. Oprobio y burlesque

3. Oprobio y burlesque 

El frío invierno ha llegado de nueva cuenta al castillo, pero este año me parece más frío puesto que no te he tenido para brindarme calor. Todos se han ido ya a sus casas, ellos tienen familias que los esperan, un escape al ajetreado mundo que nos rodea, las vacaciones, construir monitos de nieve…en fin, todo aquello que ni tu ni yo nos podemos permitir. Ron también se ha quedado, dice que porque sus padres están ocupados hospedando a la familia de Fleur, pero sé que se queda por mí. Harry también está aquí, no se despega ni un segundo de Ginny, tan lindos que se ven. Tú también te has quedado, para no sufrir el oprobio de tus allegados, puesto que aquí es donde te sientes mas seguro.

Y yo me encuentro ahora de pie, frente a una ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron han organizado una pequeña fiesta de navidad, el hidromiel y algo de wisky de fuego de contrabando han circulado libres entre nosotros, sabes que soy abstemia así que prácticamente estoy sobria. Harry se acaba de retirar a un lugar más privado con Ginny, y Ron está tan confundido que puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

"_Sabes que desde hace mucho me gustas Mione, ¿verdad?" _Asiento con la cabeza y una brillante pero no muy honesta idea cruza por mi mente.

"_Vamos a mi torre Ronnie."_

Ay Ron, tú me sigues sin sospechar aún que te haré partícipe de mi venganza. Entramos a la sala común de nuestra torre, y tú estas ahí, sentado, triste, solo. ¿Me esperabas acaso? Te miro a los ojos y con toda la frialdad de la que soy capaz tomo a Ron por el rostro empiezo a besarlo frente a ti. Ron me desea así que no planeo hacerlo esperar mucho y me lo llevo a mi dormitorio, al cerrar la puerta alcanzo a ver tus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pero esta vez no me conmueven.

Ronnie está excitado, lo sé, así que no me representa mucha dificultad el desnudarlo y comenzar aquello que hasta hoy no he hecho con nadie mas que contigo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias me dispongo a arrebatarle su virginidad a mi mejor amigo.

El alcohol lo ha embrutecido un poco, pero aún así noto que se desvive por complacerme y con una delicadeza me empieza a quitar la ropa, aunque sin la sofisticación con que lo haces tú. Y me besa de pies a cabeza, mi cabello, mis ojos, mi cuello donde mordisquea con lascivia, y baja a mis senos y sin tu lengua de serpiente mi pecho no se enciende, pero lo dejo bajar a mis piernas, no actúo, sólo dejo que él se divierta y cumpla sus fantasías. El pobre aún me cree virgen. Y sin pensarlo mucho y sin la consideración con que tú lo haces, me penetra. Ahogo un grito, no es lo que esperaba, pero la carne es la carne y mi respuesta no se hace esperar mucho. Y sin saber por qué, presiento que estás del otro lado de la puerta, preguntándote qué es lo que le hago, qué es lo que me hace, si acaso disfruto más contigo que con él o viceversa y sé que la duda y los celos te carcomen el alma, hoy, el día en que quizá esperabas que te perdonara. Pero simplemente eres tan orgulloso que no lo haces, no pides una disculpa, no terminas esa relación, no admites nuestro amor…eres cobarde y lo sabes.

Ron no tarda en caer rendido, agotado y feliz sobre mí, yo no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea un vacío enorme y delicadamente me desprendo de su abrazo y ruedo sobre mi costado para intentar conciliar un sueño que nunca llegará… y seguramente tú das media vuelta y te diriges también a tu cama a sumergirte en un sopor que no repara tu dolor…


	4. Vidrio Calado

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje le pertenece a Diana! No queremos (Diana y yo, Paola) nada a cambio por subir esta historia!**

**Gracias por los RR! Diana no esta aqui, pero se los agradece muchisimo! **

**Lamentamos no poder subir mas rapido, pero la verdad es que la tarea no deja! Tambien lamentamos el que el capitulo sea tan corto.**

**Gracias! Esperamos que les guste! Atte. La que lo escribio (el cerebro de esto: DIana) Y la que lo subio y edito (la que no hizo mas que prender su pc, Paola)**

* * *

**4. Vidrio calado**

El sol se cuela por mi ventana, y para mi asombro Ron sigue aún dormido. Checo el reloj y la hora que me muestra no me parece la adecuada para levantarme, según mis criterios es demasiado tarde; pero después de una noche de copas e intimidad no podría esperar despertar temprano. Ahora Ron abre los ojos y el fuego de su melena parece dominar en su totalidad las almohadas.

"_Buenos días Mione. ¿Dormiste bien?" _Cielos Ronnie¿qué esperas que te conteste? _"Muy bien Ronnie¿y tú?"_

"_De maravilla". _

Ahora sí que me siento despreciable, te he utilizado y tú crees tener una oportunidad conmigo. No, eso que estás pensando decirme ahora no es lo que debe ser así que en el momento en que te aclaras la garganta y abres los labios, te pongo un dedo y te indico que guardes silencio. Estoy tan acostumbrada a callarte.

"_Ron, sé que lo que pasó anoche fue especial pero no puedo dejar que te engañes. Lo de anoche fue algo que se dio y nada más, quizá la fecha, quizá el alcohol pero esto no fue por amor, por lo menos no de mi parte, _ahora tus ojos se inundan en lágrimas y puedo oír a tu corazón romperse, pero es mejor así, cortarlo todo de raíz, _quiero que seamos amigos, que esto se quede sólo como un bello recuerdo, pero entiendo perfectamente si no deseas perdonarme…" _Entonces llega tu momento de callarme, y con una madurez que nunca supe que poseías me hablas con tus sentimientos en la mano.

"_Mione, no hay nada que perdonar, es más, quiero agradecerte por cumplir una de mis fantasías, pero no te cierres la oportunidad que puedes tener conmigo. Recuerda Hermione, siempre te voy a estar esperando."_

Entonces me das un tierno beso en los labios, te incorporas y comienzas a vestirte y no dejo de notar el maravilloso cuerpo que posees. Quizá y debiera considerar el ofrecimiento que me haces, pero no en este momento. Ya estás completamente vestido, me diriges una última mirada con esos ojos tan profundos tuyos y cruzas el umbral de mi puerta, no sé a donde vas, no sé qué es lo que piensas ahora, pero ten por seguro que esto también me ha marcado a mí. Y no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará borrar la cicatriz…


	5. 500 arcadas por formar

_**5. 500 arcadas por formar**_

El frío enero de nueva cuenta ha arribado al castillo, y con él, las clases y la algarabía de la vuelta de las vacaciones decembrinas, de haber pasado una Navidad cálida y familiar o de tan solo haber tenido algo que intercambiar con alguien. Pero sabes que esto no es para nosotros, yo me cierro las puertas y a ti te las cierran en las narices.

Sé que no estuviste solo en las vacaciones, ¿pero acaso tener a alguien a tu lado significa estar acompañado? Dichoso tú que puedes vivir de tantas farsas, yo no he tenido cara con la cual plantarme frente a mis amigos. A Harry no le importa y no creo que Ron quiera verme. Por eso estoy aquí, sola, aunque tu te encuentras en el sofá; fría, atrincherándome entre mis torres de libros, en una sala sin fuego, fingiendo una ocupación que no disfruto como antes, cuando tu y yo hacíamos las tareas juntos, esas raras ocasiones en que te mostrabas cooperativo y dispuesto a ayudarme. Tu también has levantado una muralla a tu alrededor, llamado perfume de mujer y libro de heráldica. Que forma tan sutil la tuya de decirme que no me perteneces y que nunca fue así, el perfume de tu novia que indica que han estado juntos y un libro con los árboles genealógicos de las familias de magos más ilustres, donde por supuesto, estás tú.

Y aquí, viéndonos sin mirarnos, estando juntos pero con un abismo infranqueable entre nosotros, se nos ha hecho de noche. La luz se ha vuelto escasa tanto para tu lectura como para mis tareas, estoy harta, por lo cual me levanto, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo a mi cuarto, tu también te levantas luego de cerrar tu libro y te quedas viendo por la ventana la nieve que cae. No sabes cuánto añoro que la ventana sea la de mi cuarto, que tú, en vez de mostrarte triste y nostálgico, tengas una sonrisa en tus labios, y que lo que abraces no sea un libro, sino que sea yo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que ello sea posible? Me enferma ver qué tan débil sigo siendo con respecto a ti, por lo cual mejor me voy a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. ¿Sabes? Es muy relajante esto del agua caliente corriendo por el cuerpo, el vapor envolvente y la intimidad contigo mismo. Pero ¿por qué entras? ¿Qué me piensas decir ahora? ¿"Sal Granger"? ¿Por qué te estás desnudando? ¿Quieres entrar? Pues lo has hecho: estás de pie, totalmente desnudo frente a mí, dejando que el agua corra libremente por todos lo surcos de tu cuerpo, no, no quiero ver, sabes que sería mi perdición y bien que lo sabes, pues has empezado a rozar con las yemas de tus dedos mis labios, mis ojos, mi naricita respingona, los diversos surcos de la oreja, aquellas zonas tan a la vista de todos y tan sensibles a tu contacto.

"_Podríamos dejarlo todo por la paz, por favor, te extraño Herms, te amo."_

Y con qué facilidad me engatusas, con esas simples palabras por favor, te extraño y te amo me has hecho derribar todas las barreras, todas las defensas con las que me protegía de tu aliento de hielo, y no me puedo contener y sin remedio caigo rendida a tus brazos, te beso con la desesperación propia del sediento que por fin a encontrado un oasis con el cual aplacar su sed y tu me estrechas fuertemente contra tu cuerpo, tibio y húmedo, y respondes con la misma ansiedad a mis ruegos de amor, y así es la vida, no nos podemos contener, la sangre corre por las venas acelerando el pulso y desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer contigo algo que leí en un libro, así que cierro las llaves, secamos nuestros cuerpos ansiosos y te conduzco a mi cama. Se llama el "beso eterno", y consiste en besar todo el cuerpo, por todo el tiempo que sea posible, pero no, eso requiere de paciencia y autocontrol y ni tú ni yo tenemos esas cualidades en nuestras manos. Te recuestas y me extiendes los brazos, llamándome al lecho y yo acudo sumisa a él, estás sobre mí, y estamos tan excitados que vamos directamente al grano, esta vez no te reprocharé que no seas delicado, amoroso, vaya, que no seas el amante de siempre, porque la distancia de nuestros cuerpos se reduce con cada movimiento mutuo y frotas aquellos sitios donde siempre has tenido libre acceso, y con toda la fuerza de la que eres capaz empiezas tus embestidas a la vez que mi respuesta, como una marejada, sale a tu encuentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró nuestra reconciliación? Momento, ¿acaso lo fue?... no importa, sólo sé que mientras más dentro te sienta de mí, más feliz seré, y será acaso que nuestros cuerpos se extrañaron, que deseaban con fervor este momento, que el clímax llega rápido; no es todo lo largo e intenso que ha solido ser en otras ocasiones, pero para mi cuerpo hambriento, es más que suficiente.

Y de nueva cuenta, como delincuentes recurrentes, uno yaciendo sobre el otro, nos encontramos en mi cama. Como raras veces, nuestra respiración va al compás y puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, primero agitados y ahora relajándose poco a poco.

"_¿Qué fue esto, Draco?" _ Pregunto de manera tímida.

"_La prueba de que te necesito más de lo que quiero admitir" _es todo cuanto me respondes.

Pero aún hay una duda que asalta mi mente: ¿Qué vas a hacer con Padma, y como si me leyeras la mente, lanzas de manera muy casual este comentario:

"_Definitivamente, no me puedo seguir engañando, Herm, ¿quieres que deje a Padma por ti?"_

Cielos, sabes que me encantaría que hicieras eso, que por fin decidieras entregarte por completo, que ya no hubiera más velos tras los cuales ocultarse, no más miradas furtivas por detrás de los libros, no más roces "accidentales" cuando nos cruzamos, no más escapes ocasionales a algún lugar mas recóndito del castillo, en fin, que todo fuera "normal" como con cualquier otra pareja. Pero de nueva cuenta un extraño presentimiento me dice que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda y entonces se posesiona de mí un terror irracional de perderte, y te aferro con fuerza con mis brazos y tú lo sabes, sabes que tengo miedo, y también me estrechas fuertemente contra tu pecho mientras me susurras que todo estará bien.

Y entonces, para tranquilizarme, empiezas a acariciar mi cabello, y a besarme, puedo sentir tu lengua dentro de mi boca, jugueteando y probando todas las concavidades existentes, dejas mi boca para tomar posesión de mi oreja en la cual, después de proporcionarle sendas mordidas, respiras en ella, bajas con tu lengua por mi cuello, y tienes tu meta entre tus manos, mis senos, con uno juegas con tu lengua, chupando como si fueras un bebé, pero las sensaciones que provocas son muy diferentes, mientras que el otro lo acaricias con tus manos suaves y delicadas, ya me tienes entre tus brazos gimiendo y noto que cierta turgencia entre tus piernas empieza a hacer presión contra mi muslo, pero como buen amante te contienes hasta saber que esté lista. Y ahora vuelves a posesionarte de mi boca, besando con pasión, mientras que tus manos se han deslizado hasta la zona más delicada y receptiva de mi cuerpo; con dedos expertos empiezas a manipular clítoris, labios, vagina, hasta que sientes que la humedad fluye por tus dedos, y entonces me estrechas, preparándome para el momento en que penetres, y con tu pene grueso y erecto entras en mí, con un movimiento cadencioso y creciente hasta hacerme gritar, mientras doy gracias mentalmente por haber puesto un hechizo silenciador, imaginando que Snape o McGonagall entran en la habitación y nos pillan en pleno acto. Pero no es así, por lo que me dejo llevar por las sensaciones mientras me libero en el orgasmo con espasmos de placer. Después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por complacerme caes rendido y no te culpo, ahora lo que ambos deseamos es dormir, y mucho, para poder reponer fuerzas para otro intento de reconciliación o batalla amistosa entre las sábanas.


	6. Del orto al ocaso

6. Del orto al ocaso 

¿Sabes lo hermoso que es despertar a tu lado, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son tus ojos grises observándome fijamente como si me estuvieses grabando en tu memoria. _"¿Qué miras, Draco?" _

"_Lo hermosa que te ves esta mañana" _

"_Mentiroso"_

"_¿De verdad lo crees así, Creo haberte dejado muy claro anoche que te amo."_

Sabes que no tengo un argumento lo suficientemente válido para refutar lo que acabas de decir, porque me miras con esa mirada autosuficiente y esa sonrisa despectiva que me enloquece.

"_Wow, Hermione Granger no tiene una respuesta que darme…eso hay que celebrarlo"._

Y me besas tiernamente, y al parecer quieres volver a iniciar algo, pero no, ahora no puedo ceder a las pasiones, es lunes y hay que asistir a clases, tenemos la maldita suerte de que las 2 primeras horas, como premios anuales, las tenemos libres y exentas, sino en tal caso habríamos llegado con un retraso enorme.

"_Ya, Serpiente, tenemos que levantarnos. Es lunes, ¿lo recuerdas?"_

¿Qué, ya te desanimaste?

"_Oh, está bien, sólo pido bañarme contigo- _te miro como si estuvieras loco-, _si, tenemos que hacer eso Herm, recuerda que se nos hace tarde y hay que economizar agua"._

Maldito sarcástico, has empleado el mismo tono autosuficiente y ególatra que uso cuando yo explico algo a alguien…como amo cuando haces eso.

Así que siguiendo tus "razonables" argumentos, entramos juntos a la regadera. Es interesante poder ver tu cuerpo delgado pero firme por el Quidditch en un momento donde lo que planeo no es hacerte gritar o retorcerte.

"_¿Problemas para desenredar tu cabello Granger?_ Esto lo dices luego de ver mis intentos infructíferos de pasarme un peine por el cabello mientras lo lavo. Te miro con unos ojos que claramente dicen que no debes hacer más comentarios con respecto a mi cabellera.

"_Ya, deja te ayudo con eso" _y si, delicada pero firmemente me ayudas a desenredarme el cabello, cielos, que serpenteantes y suaves movimientos los tuyos hasta para bañarte. Y tú, muy "inocente", al notar la manera embobada con la que me quedo viendo tu cuerpo me dices:

"_¿Podrías tallarme la espalda? Es que yo no alcanzo"._

Haces una mueca como de niño chiquito indefenso, que bien te sale. ¡Qué suave es tu piel! Bueno, hemos terminado, y de manera suave nos secamos mutuamente, y nos vestimos el uno al otro, y tomando nuestras mochilas y bajamos a desayunar.

Y como somos de los últimos, encontramos el Gran Comedor medio vacío, solo quedan algunos alumnos, sobre todo de séptimo y los maestros sin clase alguna. Por lo cual, toda la comida está en una sola mesa

"_¡Qué casualidad, tendremos que sentarnos juntos" _dices arrastrando las palabras como si fuera una afrenta a tu honor el hecho de sentarte junto a mí. Y nos sentamos fingiendo que no es lo que deseamos que pasara, pero alegres interiormente por ello. Tomas la jarra con jugo y lo sirves en vasos para los dos y mientras yo unto mermelada a nuestros panes tú paseas tu mano por mi pierna, haciéndome estremecer.

"_Deja de hacer eso o me harás gritar."_

"_Desearía ver eso, te reto a que no grites."_

Y pues, un reto es un reto, y a pesar de que tu mano fría contra mi muslo tibio provoca sensaciones que desean ser liberadas y que subes hasta donde NO debieras, mantengo mi boca fuertemente cerrada o distraída masticando un pan, mientras tú puedes comer y tocarme como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se pasea por tus labios

"_¡Qué bonito es ver a la sangre sucia aguantándose el insulto que tiene en la boca!"_

Que bueno que hiciste eso, ya me estaba preguntando cuando dirías algo para salvar las apariencias.

"_¡Eres un despreciable hurón! Ojalá no tenga que verte en la clase adelantada de pociones" _ traducción: _mi amado, te espero en las mazmorras antes de entrar a clase, llega temprano._

¿Sabes, te esperé y te esperé, pero nunca llegaste a la mazmorra ni a clases, Snape hasta me preguntó por ti, se le hace inconcebible que su alumno favorito no asista a su clase. ¿Por qué no llegaste? Ahora estoy tumbada en el suelo de la sala común pensando en dónde estarás, pues ni siquiera has entrado aquí, y mientras me lamento, entras por la puerta con la cara más gris que una capa de Lupin y con la mirada perdida. Hago el ademán de incorporarme y preguntarte qué te pasó, pero tú te me adelantas y con una voz gutural que sale de tu ronca garganta alcanzas a susurrar:

"_Hermione, tenemos que hablar, tenemos problemas…"_


	7. Muriendo en sueños

**Hola! Como nos tardamos un poquito en actualizar (La culpa, por si quieren saber, es de los profes, las tareas, los trabajos los examenes...) y los capitulos son algo cortos...les pongo (La editora porque la escritora esta en su casita seguramente escribiendo mas...) dos capitulos pidiendo de la manera mas atenta que dejen RR's! Pero como no hay tanta demanda...no se cuando suba mas caps...**

**Muchas gracias a Konnypor dejar RR por lo ultimo que subi! Ahora si...el capitulo 7

* * *

**

_**7. Muriendo en sueños**_

¿Qué fue lo que retuvo en mi boca la sarta de regaños que te tenía listos¿Acaso esa mirada, esos ademanes, ese…tu pero sin ser tu? No lo sé, pero siento que estás diferente, y no sé por que pero en tu mirada aprecio una sombra de mentira, de engaño, de decepción.

"_Mione, te tengo que decir la verdad, yo no puedo estar contigo, porque se me hace imposible dejar a Padma…_

¿Qué? Es mentira¿verdad Draco, dime que es otra de tus bromas, dime que lo que estoy escuchando no es cierto.

"…_porque ella es una sangre limpia, mi familia no lo permitiría, además de que creo que está esperando, bueno, un hijo mío, y yo no la puedo dejar…"_

Excusas, pretextos, mentira¡todo es mentira¿acaso también lo del día anterior fue mentira¿acaso ya no me amas, Si es así mas te vale decirlo de una vez, maldito Malfoy, otra vez me has hecho caer en tus redes.

"_¡Embaucador, embustero Malfoy! Si lo que quieres es que paremos¡adelante¡Vete¡Y dime que ya no me amas, que nunca lo hiciste!"_

"_Así es Granger, siempre tienes la respuesta que todos deseamos…"_

¡Cuánto daño me hacen tus palabras! Tan sarcásticas y tan ciertas, y yo, la imbécil de mí, de nuevo te creí, creyó que eras capaz de dar algo, algo bello y desinteresado. Mis ojos anegados en lágrimas solo pueden ver como luego de darme una mirada llena de desprecio te das la media vuelta y te vas a través del agujero de la puerta y mi sexto sentido de bruja trata de decirme algo, que algo no está bien, pero mi corazón adolorido y mi mente falta de razón acallan los instintos y solo puedo tener fuerza para irme llorando a mi alcoba, tirarme en la cama y sollozar como una loca por lo que acabas de hacerme, no ceso de golpear las almohadas, de tirar las colchas y cobijas por todos lados, de pronto una rabia increíble se apodera de mi cuerpo, y con los pisapapeles rompo cada espejo que se aparece en mi camino, los reparo y los vuelvo a romper, los apuntes que había guardado de años anteriores, que ahora me parecen inútiles vuelan en pedazos destrozados por mis manos, y ese diario, aquél donde escribía todos los bellos y escasos acontecimientos en nuestra "relación" está en mis manos, y mil ideas de cómo eliminarlo pasan por mi mente, pero ninguna más atractiva que quemarlo hoja por hoja en la chimenea y trato de hacerlo, te juro que trato de hacerlo, pero algo me lo impide y solo me atrevo a enviarlo a una dimensión aparte, quizá algún día pueda arrepentirme de romperlo o de conservarlo.


	8. Ahogamiento en oscuridad

**ok. seguramente más de uno deseó matarnos por lo hecho a Ronnie, inclusive aquí su editora lo planeó (jejeje, intentos frustrados por su Draco y seguidores), pero lo que les presentamos a continuación es con lo que intentamos redimirnos.**

**Una vez más recalcamos que todos los personajes pertenecen a la amiga virtual del Happy Boy, o sea, J. K. Rowling, y que las situaciones son unicamente producto de la mente perturbada y pervertida de la escritora...**

_

* * *

MINA: de veras piensas continuar esto? _

_RAVEN: Claro! además he estado planeando algunas cosas...¬¬_

_MINA: No quiero saber, no, no y no!_

_RAVEN: Vamos, te gustará. luego pienso cumplir tus fantasías..._

_MINA: 0.o hey, eso dejalo para ti y tu cosa rara..._

_RAVEN: Me refería a escribir un fic que si te satisfaga._

_MINA: Ah, ok, ya me habías asustado._

* * *

8. Ahogamiento en oscuridad 

Amanece de nuevo, es el día siguiente y ni siquiera sé cómo es que llegué a mi cama, me siento cansada y abatida y no sé si llegaste a dormir o te quedaste por ahí "trasnochando", y la verdad, por hoy no me importa, no quiero saber nada de ti, de que existes siquiera, pero¿qué te crees que haces en el umbral de mi puerta? Porque aquí estás, con una cara de mal dormir que ni el mejor hechizo revitalizante te quitará, y me miras, como buscando una explicación de lo que te pasó.

"_¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Se me hace tarde, así que sé rápido."_

"_¿Qué te pasa Mione, desde cuándo me tratas así?"_

"_Desde que me entero de la clase de calaña que eres tu, y te trato como yo quiera."_

"_¿Mi calaña?-_dices sarcásticamente, nunca pierdes el encanto Malfoy- _mira, sangre sucia, más te vale que te calmes y me digas qué fue lo que me diste anoche."_

"_¿Qué yo te di anoche? Pero si anoche fuiste tú quien vino aquí y me dijiste cosas horribles."_

"_No es verdad, te encontré allá afuera y me diste a probar algo y ya no supe qué mas pasó." _

"_Eres un mentiroso, sabes, no tengo tiempo para tus desvaríos, déjame ir a clases. ¡Muévete!"_

Y de un empujón te quito de la puerta, que manera tan patética de tratar de que olvide lo que me hiciste, "oh si, me diste a beber algo", sí cómo no, ha sido suficiente, todo el día has estado por los pasillos persiguiéndome, pero el haber sustraído el mapa del merodeador de Harry y saber como utilizarlo me ha salvado del desagradable hecho de verte la cara. ¿Qué piensas preguntarme ahora?... "¿deseas ser la madrina de mi hijo?", No gracias, mientras más lejos me encuentre de ti, más fácil será olvidarte.

Ya es noche, las tareas están hechas por hoy, pero no tengo ganas de volver…pasear por el lago me relaja bastante, no importa que haya amenaza de lluvia y que un viento implacable revuelva mis cabellos y sienta que me corte la piel, nada es más frío que la soledad que me envuelve, aunada con el hecho de que caigo en el abismo de la noche, no hay luna, no hay estrellas, no hay luz, no hay nada…las ganas de hundirme en el lago y no salir nunca más son inaguantables y ¿por qué no, estoy sola, nadie sabe donde estoy y a nadie le importa ¿cierto?...el agua está fría, atraviesa mi piel como cuchillos filosos, y la superficie se aleja poco a poco de mí…ya no siento las extremidades¿esto es la hipotermia¿Moriré rápido? La mente se me nubla, será mejor así, morir sin darme cuenta… ¿encontrará mi cuerpo, sería tentadora la idea de que mi cuerpo descansara eternamente con las nereidas y el calamar gigante…todo será mejor que esta realidad en que me has metido, cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa…


	9. Fuego que purifica

**_Atento aviso:_** _**Nada, absolutamente nada le pertenece a Raven a la escritora de este fic y muchisimo menos algo me pertenece a mi Mina.**_

**Simplemente quisiera comentar que todos sus comentarios son apreciados, incluso les agradeceriamos sus criticas. De hecho si nos hacen el favor estoy segura de que sera algo constructivo. Gracias por leer! Si nos dejan un RR no nos enojamos!**

* * *

9. Fuego que purifica

¿Dónde estoy¿Madame Pomfrey¿Qué demonios hago en la enfermería de la escuela?

"_Que bueno que ya ha despertado señorita Granger, pensamos que nunca se restablecería de esa fiebre. Dígame¿Cómo se siente?"_

"_Bien Madame Pomfrey¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Quién me trajo?"_

"_Oh, su amigo el señor Weasley la trajo hace dos noches, dijo que la había sacado del lago y que no se explicaba como había terminado usted ahí."_

"_Oh…- _decepcionada, sí, si lo estoy-_, y ¿me justificarán las faltas?"_

"_¡Qué preguntas señorita Granger! Claro que sí. Y ahora, hagámonos un favor y descanse, falta poco para que la deje ir."_

Así que Ronnie me salvó…quien lo diría, yo, que lo he tratado tan mal, y él me salva…y hablando de él, aquí viene, y me trae unas flores, son hermosas, tendría que dar gracias por que él sea mi amigo.

"_¡Hola Mione¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Bien Ronnie, algo confusa y débil, pero bien en general."_

"_¡Qué bien! Humm… este…te traje flores, se verán muy bien a tu lado, aunque las opaques." _

"_Ja ja ja, nunca pierdes el sentido del humor. Oye, gracias, por eso…"_

"_Ni que lo digas¿para qué estamos los amigos, Ya no hablemos de ello, ahora lo importante es que te restablezcas."_

"_¿Y Harry¿Dónde está él?"_

"_Ah, está con Ginny."_

Al parecer todavía le molesta que Ginny tenga novios, y que su novio sea Harry. El tiempo de visita se ha terminado y Madame Pomfrey le ha dicho a Ron que se vaya, el ala de la enfermería esta prácticamente vacía, al parecer solo estamos yo y…Padma.

"_Oh, Hermione, por fin despertaste, creí que jamás lo harías…"_

No lo niegues, preferirías que jamás hubiese despertado, hipócrita, momento¿con qué derecho llamo hipócrita a alguien, siendo yo la mayor hipócrita que ha pisado Howgarts?

"_Gracias Padma, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Lo que pasa es que me sentí un poco mal y tuve una amenaza de aborto. Ya sabes ¿no? Draco y yo esperamos un hijo y al parecer están arreglando todo para casarnos en dos semanas… ¿acaso no es emocionante?"_

"_¡Claro!-_ si como no, emocionantísimo-_, espero que seas feliz."_

"_No te preocupes, lo seré."_

Merlín, ya no tengo fuerzas para plantarle cara, así que mejor me volteo y me duermo, mañana será otro día…dos semanas…se casarán en dos semanas…y adiós para siempre a mis sueños tontos y rosas, en dos semanas se acaba todo…


	10. La manzana envenenada

10. La manzana envenenada 

Hace tres días que salí de la enfermería, me pongo al corriente rápido con las clases, no me he perdido de mucho, pero una idea recurrente no abandona mi cabeza…soy buena en pociones, eso no tengo que negarlo y pues… ¿Por qué no¿Por qué no usar un filtro amoroso en…mi? No tengo nada que perder y quizá mucho que ganar¿por qué no fingir un momento, por que no engañarme un poco y darme otra oportunidad, Ron dijo que me la daría¿acaso sería sincero? Primero tengo que asegurarme que me dirá que si, y después, después será olvidar, empezar de nuevo y dejar que el¿Cómo lo llaman¿Amor? surja, pero primero tengo que atarme a él aunque la única manera sea a través de una poción…

Todo está listo, Ron al parecer me aceptará y tengo el ultimo ingrediente para el filtro, un cabello suyo el cual agrego a la sustancia que tengo en el fuego cociéndose lentamente, adquiere un tono rosa y un aroma fragante, pero esta mascarada con la cual embotaré mis sentimientos no me obliga a dejar de pensar en lo cobarde de mi salida, embrujarme a mi misma para olvidar, para dejar todo atrás, para empezar de nuevo…


	11. El escudo de bambú y laca

**Hola! Aclaro que ningun personaje nos pertence a mi o a la super escritora de este ff.**

**Esperamos que les guste este ff y que manden Review para asi saber si les gusta. Y muchisimas gracias a konny y a quienes dejaron review!**

**Ahorita les voy a subir hasta el capitulo 14 porque son capitulos muu cortitos, no se preocupen tengo a la escritora aqui conmigo pegada al teclado y lesaseguro que no se me escapa (Sale una niña frente a un tecladoescribiendo a toda prisa porque tiene a otra niña con cara de 'me va a pegar' escribiendo en otro teclado) **

**bueno CIAO!**

* * *

11. El escudo de bambú y laca

El sol se cuela por mi ventana, un nuevo día empieza ya y no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a cierto pelirrojo, que aunque es mi amigo no paro de pensar en él, me levanto, me arreglo pues deseo verme especialmente hermosa para él, y salgo de la habitación, le doy los buenos días por costumbre al hurón huraño de Malfoy y me dirijo con paso animado al Gran Comedor, espero que esté en la mesa de siempre y con las mismas personas, y ahí está, pareciera que me estuviera esperando…

"_¡Buenos días, Louis¿Cómo amaneciste?"_

"_Muy bien Hermione¿y tú?"_

"_De maravilla."_

"_Buenos días Hermione, pero por si no lo has notado también estamos nosotros aquí"._ Esto lo dice Ron, algo enfadado porque saludé primero a su primo que a él¡pero es que es irresistible! No entiendo por que le molesta, si es solo mi amigo.

"_Buenos días, Ron, Harry, Ginny…y como te decía el otro día Louis, si piensas seguir la carrera de sanador tendrás que sacar unas excelentes notas en pociones y encantamientos, si no vas muy bien yo te podría ayudar…"_

"_Gracias Mione, aceptaría de buena gana tu ayuda-_¡me dijo Mione! Eso es bueno-_ sobre todo con pociones, no se me dan muy bien…"_

"_Oye Herm¿podríamos hablar un momento?"_

"_Claro Ronnie, espera Louis, en un momento vuelvo."_

Ron me toma del brazo y me saca del Gran Comedor, su paso es bastante acelerado y enérgico, pero que más da, mientras más pronto termine, más pronto volveré con Louis.

Ronnie se ve un poco nervioso, pareciera que quiere decirme algo, pero no se atreve.

"_Bueno, Mione¿cómo te sientes?-_vaya, por fin habló-_, creo que la última vez que hablamos nos quedó algo pendiente…"_

"_¿Ah sí, Oh, ya, ya me acordé¿era algo sobre una poción?"_

"_Hum, no lo sé, pero creo que…bueno supongo que…hum, debería hacerte "la" pregunta ¿no crees?"_

"_¡Claro!"-_seguramente es para que le dé la fórmula exacta de la poción.

"_Bueno, ejem, Hermione Jane Granger¿desearías ser mi novia?"_

OK, alto, esto está mal¿cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso? Espera, creo que en algo así habíamos quedado…ah, demonios¡por las barbas de Merlín, Se ve tan convencido de mi respuesta, pero… ¡nooo! Yo no quiero, bueno, puedo darle una oportunidad, pero ¡ahhhhh! Está bien, voy a decirle algo sincero.

"_Por supuesto, creí que nunca lo preguntarías"-_ oh si, Hermione Granger, eres PATÉTICA, pero es que nunca puedo negarle nada a esos ojos.

Ron me toma de una mano y coloca un delicado beso en ella. Y entonces, así sin saber como me encuentro cruzando el umbral del Gran Comedor de la mano de Ronald Weasley y al voltear a la mesa de Slytherin, me extraña ver tanta decepción y tristeza en los ojos de Malfoy... ¿a qué se deberá? Al notar que tengo mi mirada puesta en él, voltea la cabeza y desvía la mirada y decido no prestar mas atención a las reacciones del tal Malfoy y aun confundida por lo que esta pasando, dejo que Ron me lleve hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y me siento a su lado.

"_Harry¡Hermione me acepto!"_

Harry se de desprendió por un momento de los brazos y labios de Ginny y con una mirada de asombro y de felicidad dibuja una sonrisa tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

"_Bien por ustedes, los felicito. Debes de saber, Herms, que el tipo este tenia años soñando con el momento en que le dirías que si, no dejaba de comentarlo en los dormitorios, pero como tu siempre te la pasabas en tu torre encerrada en eterna tortura con el hurón de Malfoy y pues... el pobre no se podía animar"_

"_Si, Hermione¿qué le diste a mi primo?-_ esta vez fue Louis el que hablo, lo cual aun me provoca volteretas en el corazón, pero tengo que ser leal con mi mejor amigo- _espero que sean muy felices y que me la prestes un poco para las asesorias"_

"_No lo sé Louis, probablemente no quiera ni soltarla"_

Ok, definitivamente no me gusta el hecho de ser vista como una posesión, así que de manera sutil me despido de todos ellos y le doy un suave beso en la comisura de los labios a mi nuevo novio (porque él pretendía que fuera en la boca, pero no será así, por lo menos por el momento) y me dirijo a la biblioteca, pues es lunes y tengo las dos primeras horas libres como premio anual.

Ya es costumbre para Madame Prince verme por aquí muy temprano así que sin siquiera tener la necesidad de registrarme me dirijo a mi habitual mesa al lado de una ventana, desde donde se pueden ver las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Tengo que preparar una redacción acerca de los efectos colaterales del Filtro Amoroso, para Snape, y saco mi libro de Pociones, pero... ¿qué es esto¿La tarea ya hecha? Pero si juraría que era la única tarea pendiente que tenia. Es extraño, pero veamos tengo que revisar que este correcta, pues hasta considero que podría ser una mala broma de Malfoy. Veamos:

"_**Efectos colaterales del Filtro Amoroso:**_

_**-Se puede presentar falta de memoria al momento anterior de tomar el Filtro**_

_**-Confusión acerca de los propios sentimientos**_

_**-Resurgimiento accidental de los reales sentimientos al evocar la verdadera naturaleza del sentir anterior de cuando se ingirió el Filtro**_

**_-Presentar la _reacción_ contraria a la deseada... etc."_**

Bueno, el resto es pura paja acerca de sus ingredientes y elaboración, pero en general esta correcto, algo resumido, pero es lo que el profesor desea en su trabajo.

"_Hola Sangre Sucia¿de nuevo metida en tu agujero?" _. Esa voz, siempre llena de siseos y sarcasmos, es la voz inconfundible del arrogante del hurón Malfoy.

"_Que tal Malfoy¿que tu noviecita se te puso mala y no te esta "atendiendo"?"_

"_Cállate, tu no tienes derecho a decir nada¿me puedes decir que es lo que hacías con el pobretón Weasley?"_

"_¿Y a ti que te importa, No somos nada Malfoy..._ un electroshock me recorre la espina dorsal y tengo la sensación de que te he dicho esto antes... _pero para que lo sepas, hay alguien en esta escuela que se interesa por mí" _aunque no lo haga yo por él, pero eso jamás lo sabrás.

"Te engañas Hermione, tu solo me amas a mí" 

"_Que, dime Malfoy¿qué necesidad tienes de estar diciendo esta sarta de estupideces¿Para satisfacer tu ego inflado e idiota?"_

"_Sabes Granger, eras mas divertida en otros tiempos... y yo te volveré a tener así"_

"_Pues hazme un favor y ¡LARGATE!_

Y de un empellón lo hago a un lado y salgo corriendo en dirección a la clase de Pociones, que es la siguiente en la que me tengo que presentar. Y al llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras me doy cuenta que salí corriendo sin tomar mi tarea de la mesa de la biblioteca y seguramente Snape aprovechara la oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y de paso dejarme castigada. Bueno pues que remedio, tendré que resignarme con mi destino.

"_Hey Mione, ahí estas, _- este es Ron que se acerca a mí corriendo seguido de Harry y Louis, y más atrás esta el resto de los alumnos que toman la clase con nosotros.- _me preguntaba si tu desearías sentarte conmigo... digo, ya que somos novios..."_

"_Claro Ron"-_ ¿qué mas puedo decir?

"Buenos días, a todos, entren al aula y cuando entre quiero que tengan sobre sus mesas la redacción acerca del Filtro Amoroso y si no..." 

Entro con el pensamiento de que en el momento en que Snape mi mire a través de su nariz ganchuda y su capa de pelo grasiento y me diga que estoy castigada me pondré mala y tendré ganas de vomitar y él estará dibujando en su rostro esa mueca asquerosa de cuando se siente superior a mí.

Y en el fondo de la mazmorra se empieza a escuchar la inconfundible voz profunda de nuestro profesor de Pociones diciendo:

"Bien Zabbini, Longbottom¿qué no pudiste hacerlo mejor, Demasiado pobre Potter, excelente Parkinson y ah, hemos llegado al frente de nuestra aula donde están nuestros premios anuales. Y bien señorita Granger¿dónde esta su trabajo?"

"_Eh, profesor, eh, ..."_

"_Aquí esta Granger, ten mas cuidado donde dejas tu trabajo, que no vuelva a ser entre mis cosas"_ y de manera muy despectiva Malfoy me entrega mi trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca. Y ahora no sé que es peor, la sombra de duda en los ojos de Ron, la mirada de suficiencia de Malfoy o el asombro y murmullos del resto de la clase.

"_Que bueno que contamos con premios anuales tan responsables como usted señor Malfoy, ojala así fueran todos" _


	12. Sin poder tirar el dado

12. Sin poder tirar el dado 

Definitivamente esta clase de pociones fue un asco, y mejor luego de terminar las clases salgo corriendo para la torre de premios anuales, a fin de cuentas no hay nadie en estos momentos ahí para molestarme, a menos que al hurón se le ocurra ir a ocuparse de sus asuntos en la torre en vez de hacerlo en el calabozo de Slytherin.

Me dispongo a atravesar el lienzo para entrar pero veo que este ya esta abierto y en el interior de la sala común se encuentra tanta gente que lo mantienen con un ambiente opresivo y cálido a lo que se agrega el incesante fuego que arde en la chimenea.

"_Creo que la última persona que necesitamos para la ceremonia ha llegado" _Zabbini dice esto con un regocijo que no deja de tener una nota de embriaguez en la voz.

"_Muy bien, entonces deseo que todos me pongan atención porque lo que tengo que decir requiere que todos lo entiendan bien y lo conozcan con amplitud.-_ la voz de Malfoy resuena en toda la sala mientas pronuncia su discurso- _Quiero declarar aquí ante todos los presentes y hacerlos partícipes de la gran felicidad que embarga hoy día a la familia Malfoy, pues dentro de una semana podremos contar con dos nuevos miembros: Mi prometida y futura esposa Padma Patil y mi futuro y aún no nacido hijo. Es tradición entre los Malfoy que cada que se celebra y se anuncia un compromiso se deben de tener 27 firmas de reconocimiento y aceptación y si mis cálculos no me fallan es el número exacto de presentes en esta sala. Asi que si me hacen el favor de firmar este pergamino que se encuentra en esta mesa, prosigamos."_

Bien, este es el último lugar y la última situación en la que me gustaría estar en estos momentos del día y en la situación en la que me encuentro.

Y así poco a poco van pasando todos los "invitados", Zabbini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Warrington y demás miembros de las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, bueno, al parecer no me necesitarán, porque de verdad que no pienso firmar aquella cosa. Ja, una carta de anuncio de compromiso.

"_Señor Malfoy, hace falta una firma y ya firmamos todos"_ dice con voz preocupada el estúpido de Zabbini, el siempre fiel amiguito de Malfoy.

"_No es cierto, Blaise, falta de firmar la señorita Granger." _Oh, la manera en que me menciona haga que mis sentimientos sean encontrados: no me ha llamado con algún insulto y eso me sorprende, pero siento unas nauseas verdaderas cada vez que dirige su voz hacia mi.

"_Por favor, Hermione, firma la carta" _es la voz chillona y suplicante de Padma la que me llama ahora y por la manera en que me mira Parvati, creo que mejor valiera que lo hiciera, aunque no quiera...

"_Adelante Granger... _cuando me acerco a la mesa, Draco se me acerca y me susurra al oído... _o debería decir, Herms..."'_

La manera en que pronuncia mi nombre, y de esa forma tan familiar y cálida me provoca escalofríos, pero es absurdo que el hurón de Malfoy me inspire mas sentimientos que no sean asco y repulsión.

"_Esta bien"_ y con mano temblorosa me dirijo a la pluma que se mantiene a unas pulgadas de mi, la tomo y con la sensación de estar firmando un acta de defunción o una condena a muerte estampo mi rubrica en ese documento, al final de la hoja, donde ahora puede leerse:

_**27. Hermione Jane Granger.**_


	13. psicoanalisandonos

_13. Psicoanalizándonos _

D

efinitivamente no es nada agradable que el simple hecho de firmar un documento me provoque una sensación de vacío incontenible. Si, aun sigo pensando en lo que paso hace unas horas en la sala común. Es bastante curioso que tenga pocos recuerdos acerca de lo que siento por las personas que me rodean. A veces llego a confundir lo que siento por Ron, Harry, al bombón de Louis, o inclusive como en estos momentos lo que siento por

Draco Malfoy.

Es como si de pronto pudiera estar observándome en un espejo y de la nada y sin que nadie lo provoque, este se rompa en pedazos que salen volando y algunos de ellos me caen en la cara y provocan cortes que sangran y que cada vez que trato de curarlos con alcohol, me escocen mas.

La noche sin luna se puede ver en mi ventana, a través de las ligeras cortinas. Por cierto, que a contra luz puedo ver sobre mi buró la tarjeta de la boda de Malfoy y Padma. Será el 14 de febrero, vaya fecha que escogieron, muy atinada, aunque aun sigo especulando acerca de por que Malfoy me invitó, a pesar de los murmullos y miradas atónitas de todos los comensales presentes hace rato.

Parvati me miro especialmente como si deseara matarme ahí mismo. Inclusive antes de irse me habló por separado y aparte y con un veneno en la voz que me será difícil de olvidar, me advirtió que no fuera a la boda, y que si me seguía acercando a Draco o Padma, me las vería con ella. ¡Como si yo quisiera relacionarme con el hurón!

Pero verdaderamente esto es muy extraño, es como si ella supiera que pasa algo conmigo y yo no lo sé. Algo así como cuando vas al médico y tiene tus análisis en sus manos y solo atina a verte de reojo y dejar escapar murmullos de entre sus labios. ¡Es odioso!

Pero mejor sería que durmiera puesto que mañana me espera un día muy pesado, tendré que empezar a dar asesoráis con ciertas materias que se les dificultan a algunos compañeros de mi casa. Entre ellos Louis. Me siento culpable con Ron, traidora conmigo misma y con el deber de portarme lejana con Louis. Me siento miserable. Sin duda alguna, miserable.


	14. En vispera de las desgracias

_**14. En la víspera de las desgracias**_

D

emonios, el tiempo se ha pasado volando, en menos tiempo del que me esperaba ya es 13 de febrero y los Malfoy, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación no tan favorable como antes, siguen conservando sus influencias y por el hecho de no poder sacar a tantos estudiantes de Howgarts, consiguieron que se les prestara el Gran Comedor para celebrar ahí la fiesta, y haciendo un derroche entre familias, lograron invitar a todos los alumnos de Howgarts, como siempre, no pudieron resistir las ganas de dar una recepción ostentosa a pesar de que Lucius es un mortifago identificado y Padma está embarazada.

Toda la tarde se ha respirado un aura de excitación por todo el castillo y algunos maestros, como Snape, decidieron suspender sus clases y dar un sermón acerca de lo magnifico y perfecto que es Draco Malfoy.

Es aborrecible e inconcebible, pero menos mal que aun hay personas, como la profesora McGonagall, que opinan igual que yo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas todos tendremos que asistir, así lo ha estipulado el director.

Y ahí estaremos todos, sus amigos de Slytherin, su nueva familia política, porque como todos sabemos, su familia sanguínea no esta en condiciones para andar de fiesta. Aunque no por ello su madre, Narcissa, dejará de asistir, por mucho que le repugne, pues según la costumbre, debe dar su consentimiento y firma para que la unión sea posible.

Que tranquilidad se respira en las noches, especialmente cuando llueve tan suavemente. Estoy sola en la torre, Malfoy no se encuentra, seguramente estará por ahí festejando su última noche de soltería con sus amigos.

Escucho un ruido, se oye tan lejos y tan cerca, y curiosamente es al otro lado de mi puerta. La chapa esta girando, alguien ha forzado la cerradura y abre lentamente mi puerta. He tomado mi varita y la tengo lista en caso de que sea alguien queriéndome atacar. Pero no bien me he incorporado de la cama, siento que todo se niebla, como si de pronto hubiese quedado incapacitada para tenerme en pie o inconsciente.

Los ruidos se alejan...

¿Dónde estoy, Todo es muy oscuro.

La decoración verde esmeralda, los sillones de cuero, la chimenea con la serpiente, todo esto me parece muy familiar, como si supiera donde estoy pero sin estar plenamente segura de ello.

Ahora sé donde estoy, estoy en tu guarida, ¿cierto, Malfoy, Estoy en su sala oculta, mas profunda incluso que el calabozo que es su sala común. ¿Para que me has traído aquí?

_-Buenas noches, Hermione, has dormido mucho, pero es tiempo de que te despiertes por completo._

_- ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, serpiente asquerosa?_

_-Oh, yo no necesito del permiso de nadie. Bien sabes que tengo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero._

_- ¿Estamos solos?_

_- ¿Tan malo sería? Hubo un tiempo en que la soledad era nuestra cómplice..._

_-Pues no sé de que me estas hablando. Nunca hemos tenido nada que ver._

_- ¿Puedes estar segura de ello?_

_-Claro. Como de que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger._

_-Bien, entonces esto no significará nada para ti me supongo._

Te levantas del sillón donde te encontrabas hace unos momentos frente a la chimenea, y con paso seguro y pausado te acercas al otro sillón donde estoy acostada. Mi instinto me dice que aproveche y escape, pero no tengo mi varita ni deseo salir huyendo de tu lado. Un increíble magnetismo me mantiene atada a tus ojos y postrada en el sofá. Ya estas frente a mí, y lentamente acercas tu cabeza, me presentas tu cuello y con tu mano izquierda tomas delicadamente mi cabeza por la nuca y me acercas a ti. El olor de tu piel no me es nada extraño, lo he olido antes, aunque no puedo decirte como lo sé.

Estoy tan embelesada olfateándote que no me doy cuenta de cuando me has tomado en tus brazos y has empezado a abrazarme muy lentamente pero incrementando la intensidad y fuerza. Y tu rostro se acerca al mío, puedo sentir tu respiración sobre mis labios y muy despacio me besas, primero tiernamente y luego con pasión, abriéndote paso dentro de mi boca con tu lengua. Mi conciencia me dice que esto no debería ser, que yo te odio y tu me odias, y que probablemente mañana a estas horas ya estarás casado, pero un vago recuerdo me llega a la mente y acalla a las demás voces que me reclaman.

_-Dime, Hermione, ¿lo recuerdas?- _ Me dices luego de romper delicadamente el beso. 

El sonrojo hace presa de mis mejillas y siento como si esto hubiera pasado antes pero no...

_-No, no puedo recordar nada._

Das vuelta a tu rostro con una mirada desolada en tus ojos. Dime, ¿qué clase de recuerdo esperabas?

_-Bien, Malfoy, ahora podrías decirme que es lo que hago aquí?_

_-Hermione, ven por favor, y dime que me cumplirás un último deseo antes de que todo suceda..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

Y sin pedirme permiso de ninguna índole me besas, muy delicadamente al comienzo pero al parecer no te puedes conformar con eso y por ello debes tratar de absorber todo mi aliento con la fuerza de tu beso, mientras las manos que antes posaste tranquilamente en mi cintura comienzan a pasearse por todo mi cuerpo. Insisto, me encantaría saber porque estoy dejando que hagas esto, y por que no estoy golpeándote, insultándote o lanzándote algún maleficio imperdonable.

_-Oye, Malfoy en ningún momento te dije que accedería a tu petición.-_ Te digo luego de que me separo un poco bruscamente de ti. Los ojos acuosos me miran muy fijamente y tu boca no puede evitar torcerse en una mueca.

_-En ningún momento te pedí que accedieras, solo dije que lo harías.-_ Porque no me extraña que tu forma de proceder sea esa, que jamás pidas nada, solo exiges, solo ordenas.

_- ¿Sabes? Eres incorregible. Jamás dejaras de ser Draco Malfoy, aunque todos los maleficios del mundo solo fueran para eso._

_-Gracias, Granger, sabes que me encanta que me halagues. Y dime, ¿por qué sigues aquí?_

_-Yo que voy a saber, estúpida serpiente. Te aseguro que no fue por mi propio pie que llegue aquí. Se supone que eso me lo vas a explicar tu._

_- ¿Ah, sí?- _Dices mientras levantas una ceja. -_Pues que te puedo decir Sangre Sucia, que quizá estabas bajo algún hechizo, ¿te gusta esa explicación? Oh, tengo otra mejor, quizá estas tan perdidamente enamorada de mí que no puedes evitar mi cercanía y que ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello. Esa es buena. Pero quizá la más honesta sea que mis amigos te han traído como regalo de despedida a mi soltería.- _En este punto te miro incrédula. -_ ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no lo pedí. ¿Qué acaso no has visto la cadena en tu tobillo...?_

_- ¿Cuál cadena idiota?.- _ En este punto ya estoy enfurecida y muevo mi pie para intentar salir de la sala, pero tienes razón, de alguna manera estoy encadenada a la pared del fondo con lo que parece ser un encantamiento doble de cadena invisible. Con razón yo no lo había notado.

_- ¡Dame mi varita y dime la manera de romper esto o yo te romperé algo mas!.-_Te grito exasperada.

_-Tonta, tonta Granger, ¿de verdad crees que voy a hacer eso? ¿Me crees acaso tan idiota como para cumplir lo que me ordenas?.- _Me dices socarronamente.

_- En momentos me parece que si lo eres Malfoy._

En este momento se oye que la cerradura de la puerta se abre y una tímida voz se alcanza a oír por el breve espacio abierto de la puerta.

_- ¿Draco?.-_ es Blaise Zabbini.

_- ¿Qué pasa Blaise?_

_- Oye, lamento interrumpirte, pero Padma esta afuera y desea verte y su hermana Parvati esta como loca diciendo que tienes aquí a Granger y que si no sales irá con el director._

_-Esta bien, ya voy, pero ven acá.- _Dices con tedio en la voz y expresión.

Zabbini tiene en el rostro una sombra de incomodidad por incordiar a su amigo y cuando entra y cierra la puerta le dices:

_-Ok, Blaise, quiero que te quedes con ella un rato, y si no vuelvo en una hora la liberes, la lleves a la torre y te asegures que asista mañana a la boda.- _Mientras me ves con malicia, añades: -_Quiero que descanse y se vea espectacular para la gran celebración._

Y tras decir esto, Draco se va dejándome sola con Zabbini, el cual me mira como si fuese cualquier concubina de harén turco. Se sienta en un sillón y se me queda observando, recorriendo con su mirada todo mi ser. Intenta usar oculmancia conmigo, pero Harry ya me ha enseñado bien como contraatacar en ese caso, así que le resulta imposible.

_-La verdad, aun no entiendo que es lo que tiene a Draco tan obsesionado contigo, no eres en absoluto nada en especial a mi ver.- _Dice Blaise después de mucho rato de guardar silencio.

_-Te ve, pero no puede tocarte, te oye en clases, se muere por abrazarte aunque no pueda, te quiere, pero no puede tenerte, oh si, él quiere pero tu no lo dejas._

_-Mira, Zabbini, te juro que no sé porque tiene que pasarme esto necesariamente a mí. Yo no he hecho nada con él._

_-Quizá ese sea el problema Granger. Las ha tenido a todas menos a ti._

_-Pareciera solo el capricho de un niño mimado._

_-Me parece que Draco se ha excedido. Ya pasó la hora. Vamos, te llevare a la torre._

Ya pasa de medianoche, ya es 14 de febrero y en unas cuantas horas mas, Padma Patil dejara de llamarse así para llevar el nuevo nombre de Padma Malfoy. Señora Malfoy. Lady Malfoy...

El cielo se ha tenidod de nubarrones, pareciera no ser el día propicio y tan esperado para la gran unión, pero aun así no hay duda de que se llevará a cabo. Zabbini esta al otro lado de mi puerta, lo escucho venir, y con un ligero golpe me pide permiso para entrar.

_-Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado suficiente.-_ Me dice con un tono ligeramente sarcástico y benevolente.

_-Hum, suficiente... ¿para qué?.- _Le digo de manera brusca. -_Para mí, no hay nada que celebrar._

_-Sea ese tu punto de vista, yo tengo que cumplir una promesa hecha a un amigo. Toma, te mandó este vestido; las zapatillas y bolso a juego, al igual que la capa, están en tu armario._

_- ¿Y quien te asegura que voy a ponerme lo que me das y a hacer lo que me pides?_

_-Vamos Granger, si sabes lo que te conviene a ti y a tus amiguitos, y en especial a tu 'novio', lo harás, sabes que podemos hacer cosas...- _Me dice con una nota de amenaza en la voz. Y claro que sé de lo que estas asquerosas serpientes son capaces de hacer a quien los incordia.

_-Esta bien. Pero no te quedes ahí parado. ¡Sal! O que ¿esperas que me vista frente a ti?_

_-De ninguna manera, pero no intentes nada, 'princesita de chocolate' o lo pagarás._

En menos tiempo del que mis expectativas contemplaban para mi arreglo personal, he quedado lista. La verdad el hurón tiene buenos gustos y el vestido me sienta muy bien. Es rojo sangre, de corte imperio, ajustado en el pecho y ligeramente en la cintura, y lo demás de tul volátil. Las zapatillas son de satén y la capa de terciopelo rojo.

Definitivamente me encantaría saber porque se molestó tanto en conseguirme ropas tan elegantes y caras...

_- ¿Lista Granger?.- _Se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

_-Claro. En un momento salgo._

Al momento de salir, Zabbini se queda observándome un buen rato, viendo de arriba abajo, rodeándome y viendo cada uno de los ángulos de mi cuerpo.

_-Vaya, 'princesita' que arreglada ya eres otra cosa._

_-Zabbini, me molesta que me vean como si fuera mercancía, así que si ya terminaste podemos dirigirnos a 'esa' ceremonia. Entre mas rápido termine, mejor._

_-Vaya, cuanta prisa. Pero tus palabras concuerdan con las de Draco, así que, andando._

Al salir de la torre me percato de que la mayoría de los pasillos revientan de vida, muchos y sobre todo muchas se han levantado muy temprano, preparándose para la mayor fiesta esperada en Howgarts. En el Gran Comedor se han retirado las mesas de las casas y se han sustituido por bancas y reclinatorios, con una gran alfombra roja en el espacio dejado para fungir como pasillo central y en lo que normalmente es la mesa de profesores se ha instalado un gran escritorio donde, supongo, estará el oficiante.

Toda la nave se encuentra llena de flores: azaleas, rosas, jazmines, tulipanes, alcatraces, margaritas, orquídeas, que dan un exuberante perfume a todo el lugar.


	15. Separados, la fortuna nos mantendrá a sa

**todos los personajes pertenecen a lafebril imaginacion de Rowling, no pretendo lucrar...**

**Solo divertirme!**

**no intenten esto en casa...jejeje**

**

* * *

**

_MINA: Y que va a pasar ahora?_

_RAVEN: Cosas...muuuuchas cosas..._

_MINA: Ay Dios! no, no mas perversiones! Por merlin por newton por quien quieras...NO!_

_RAVEN: Crees que eso es todo lo que se y puedo escribir!_

_MINA: Quieres que te responda o seguimos siendo amigas?_

_RAVEN: Tu siempre tan linda..._

_MINA: Si, ya se que soy linda_

_RAVEN: ¬¬_

**

* * *

**

**15. Separados, la fortuna nos mantendrá a salvo.**

-"Bien, 'princesita de chocolate', nosotros, como firmantes del acta de compromiso tenemos que sentarnos mas enfrente, así que ve pensando que excusa le vas a dar a 'pobretón Weasley del por que de mi compañía."

-Déjame a mí, Zabbini, tengo mejores excusas para él, a excepción tuya que no eres capaz de articular una sola frente a McGonagall- Zabbini me mira con una cara demasiado hostil, pero si cree que con eso va a amedrentarme, se equivoca bastante-. Pero dime¿por qué me llamas de ese modo?

-Veamos, eres una sangre sucia, café como el chocolate, pero en este momento eres la pieza favorita engalanada en satín, así que debo encontrar algún modo de llamarte adecuadamente¿no lo crees así Granger?

Esto último lo dice con el sarcasmo tan característico de un Slytherin, a la vez que avanzamos por la nave central, sorteando a la multitud de estudiantes congregados. Me parece verdaderamente repugnante el hecho de que la mayoría de los presentes hayan sido obligados a venir por los jefes de las casas, por expresa disposición del director; a mi modo de ver, es como si tratara de tener un acto de buena voluntad con el bando contrario, de obtener una deuda de honor con los presentes y los celebrantes, un modo diplomático de mantener todo tranquilo.

A medida que avanzamos veo a Ron, Louis, Harry, Ginny y a Luna sentados en la sexta banca del lado izquierdo, primero voltea Louis, y al verme, hace una señal a Ron para que voltee, y al hacerlo nuestras miradas se cruzan. Si antes creía que Ron dudaba de mí, ahora no me queda ninguna duda. Con una expresión de enfado y decepción se voltea, creo que ni siquiera espera una palabra por mi parte, así que el problema del "que dirá mi novio" queda de lado. Pero algo para lo que no estoy preparada es para el señalamiento que de mí hacen por todo el salón: cuchicheos, dedos apuntando, miradas de asombro, todo combinado en contra mía.

Llegamos al frente y Blaise me sienta al lado suyo, en la banca frontal derecha, junto a los firmantes del documento que nos presentó Draco. Y a mi lado se encuentra la señorita amenazas, Parvati Patil, que no puede evitar soltar un bufido y decir:

-No hay duda de que Draco es un descarado, mira que vestir y traer a su concubina...

-Silencio Parvati, Draco aun no ha dicho que si, y en caso de oírte, créeme que puede reconsiderar su unión con tu familia- dice Blaise-, así que más vale que te comportes.

Parvati lo mira hoscamente y se da la vuelta. ¿Así que el hurón todavía no se siente seguro de querer ser parte de la familia Patil? Eso si que es novedad.

Repentinamente, empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial, va entrando el oficiante que no es ni mas ni menos que Rufus Scrimgeour, el nuevo ministro de magia. Detrás de el vienen Draco y su madre, Narcissa; tras ellos avanzan los padres de las gemelas Patil, pero por ningún lado se ve a la novia. Volteo hacia la banca izquierda frontal y mi mirada se cruza con la de Dumbledore, y en ellos hay un brillo muy peculiar; si no me sintiera tan fatal, casi podría decir que es de humor.

-Zabbini¿dónde esta Padma?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo se, Granger, pero creo que mas vale que te saque de aquí lo mas pronto posible- es la primera vez que percibo temor en la voz de Zabbini, y su tonalidad logra contagiarme de una sensación de que algo anda muy mal-. Vamos, no se que haya pasado ayer, pero creo que es conveniente irnos.

Blaise, se levanta y me ofrece el brazo para levantarme e irnos, pero Parvati me agarra por el codo derecho y me detiene en el acto.

-Blaise¿a dónde vas con nuestra invitada estrella? Lo que sigue a continuación puede que le guste...- la voz de Parvati no deja de exudar veneno y eso termina por aterrarme.

-Si, Blaise, déjala aquí, te aseguro que le va a gustar.- es Malfoy quien dice esto, luego de acercarse a donde estamos nosotros, y con una mirada extraña, mezcla de admiración, dolor y decepción logra que me vuelva a sentar en mi sitio, ante la mirada atónita de Zabbini y la de satisfacción de Parvati.

-Queridos asistentes, familia, maestros y amigos todos- es su melodiosa voz la que habla, la dulce cacofonía de Draco es la que me envuelve, como si ya lo hubiese hecho otras veces.-, es para mi sumamente grato el anunciarles un hecho maravilloso...- me tiene en suspenso, con el alma en vilo, solamente esperando oír la final sentencia, la noticia de la entrada triunfal de la novia, o la prematura presencia del primogénito. Sin embargo cualquier cosa no podrá quitarme de la mente una idea, sea lo que sea, será desastroso para mi.- un hecho sin precedentes en esta escuela. Algo que me hace sentir dichoso de la manera mas indescriptible...

* * *

_Hola creaturitas!_

_aqui, yo. Raven, la escritora del fic. Revisando los reviews que ustedes muy amablamente me han enviado, me entere que tienen algunas preguntas..._

_1. Mi historia es atemporal en algunos momentos porque cuando vives en un sitio donde el clima y los calendarios no son fuente segura para saber las fechas te acostumbras a vivir a tu ritmo, como aqui lo es para mi Playas de Tijuana como podria ser la "foggy" Inglaterra._

_2. Hermione cree conocer a Draco, pero en una relacion subterfugia, el conocimiento que tienes de la otra persona es equivalente a lo que sabes de ti (que en ocasiones no es mucho...)_

_3. Si tomo el filtro amoroso y Si esta "enamorada" de Louis, el primo de Ron, porque accidentalmente tomo el cabello de Louis, ya que ambos son pelirrojos (ya saben, la caracteristica Weasley)_

_4. Por que Draco hace tantas pend...digo, comete semejantes errores? hummm... sigan leyendo!_

_5. Y finalmente, la protagonista sufre de lagunas mentales, como la autora y la editora, hecho comprobado por my personal Draco..._

_bien, resueltas algunas dudillas que aparecieron por ahi, me despido, no sin antes lanzar alunas exclamaciones:_

_Felice annio e due messi ammore mio!_

_Paola, ya has tu tarea_

_Sinuhe, sorry for our little or my big mistake and please, talk with Ana! or someone is going to steal her from you..._

_;P Tirate al pensadero Snape!_

_Raven Mayfair_


	16. Maniquíes a mayor o menor distancia del

DIsclaimer: Por si alguien tiene alguna duda. Los PErsonajes no le pertenesen ni a esta pobre mortal que simplemente edita ni a la otra simple mortal que mata su tiempo libre escribiendo para ustedes.

Raven: Paola, porque los panquecitos de nuez saben a platano?

Mina: Raven, por que si! la vida es injusta, por que crees que escribes un HD?

Raven: Hey, no es mi pedo que estes obsesionada con los ´HHs

Mina: ¬¬ Que tu tengas sueños huajiros tampoco es mi pedo...

* * *

**16. Maniquíes a mayor o menor distancia del trono.**

-Sin duda alguna los aquí presentes conocen muy bien la razón de su estadía en esta sala, seguramente esperan con ansias ver a la hermosa novia...

Malfoy continúa hablándonos, envolviéndonos con el terciopelo de su voz, dejándonos en suspenso, y en un instante la marcha nupcial se oye resonando por todo el Gran Comedor, los ojos de los asistentes siguen a las orbes plateadas de Draco hacia la puerta y mientras esta se abre, todos ahogan gritos producto de la tensión a la que nos ha sometido Malfoy.

Y entonces sucede...

De hecho, no sucede nada...

Nada de nada. No se ve novia envuelta en vestido blanco, no se ve a un velo escapando presa del aire por la lateral, no se ve ramo de lirios disolviéndose en las manos blancas de alguien.

Todos volteamos al frente, al púlpito, hacia donde esta Draco, pero no hay expresión alguna en su rostro. Pero de repente cambia, una bella sonrisa ensancha sus labios, y esta se extiende hasta sus ojos grises y con ellos nos mira uno a uno, detenidamente, regalándose con la visión de los rostros atontados, de los labios enmudecidos, de los nudillos blancos que aprietan pañuelos. Su vista se detiene en mi, con una expresión de complicidad, voltea a ver a Zabbini, asiente y luego mira a mi lado a Parvati, que no puede con la cara que trae encima, los ojos posados en ella son como afilados cuchillos dispuestos a traspasar el vestido melocotón de brillante corsé.

-En vista de que como se habrán dado cuenta no habrá enlace, los invito a que dejen las bancas y se alejen un poco, mientras los elfos nos hacen el favor de arreglar para la fiesta.

Todos se levantan anonadados y hacen lo que Draco dice, estoy tan estupefacta que Zabbini tiene que levantarme y hacerme a un lado, mientras todo se transforma para dejar paso a las mesas con fuentes de comida y la pista de baile.

-Y ahora, agasajados míos¡disfruten de la velada!

Malfoy alza su copa y bebe un poco, un vals ha comenzado a sonar y los olores procedentes de la comida abren el apetito de hasta el mas anoréxico.

Pero en ese instante las ventanas se abren de par en par, un viento implacable azota los cristales y a los presentes y una novia totalmente desarreglada, con el rimel corrido y el vestido roto hace su aparición. Es Padma, en un estado tan lamentable que casi siento ganas de ir a cubrirla con mi capa y sacarla de ahí. Casi.

-Draco, cariño, no puedes hacer esto...-dice llorando mientras negras lágrimas caen sobre su vestido.-no puedes terminar así algo que ha llegado tan lejos.

-Claro que puedo, querida mía, sabes tan bien como yo cual era la única causa de este acontecimiento- le espeta Draco con un silbido rutilante y venenoso en la voz, fría y cortante como el acero-, después de todo, el fraude es causal de rompimiento del contrato de matrimonio.

-¡Pero yo no te mentí!

-¡Y como puedes justificar un embarazo de 4 meses que no da señales en tu cuerpo y luego desaparecer 3 para llegar al octavo mes sin nada!

-¡Te explique anoche que paso! Y tu dijiste que no había ningún problema.

-¿Creíste acaso que seria tan estúpido para digerir tus vanas excusas y continuar como si nada? Por Merlín, Padma, creí que sabias a que se jugaba.

-¿Juego¿un juego? Draco Malfoy, mas vale que te retractes de lo que estas haciendo y continuemos con esto lo mas rápido posible, y si no...

-¿Y si no que? Eh Padma¿qué vas a hacer?-dice Draco amenazadoramente

-Sabes tan bien como yo de quien es culpa todo esto¡y el resto del mundo también!

_-¡Vamonos, Granger!-_me susurra apremiantemente Zabbini al oído

_-Tranquilo Zabbini. ¿Qué me puede pasar si me quedo?_

_-Créeme, "princesa de chocolate", mas vale que me sigas. Esto se esta poniendo peligroso._

_-¿Y que hay si la dama no quiere irse?-_por detrás de Blaise aparece Ron, esto es suficiente para dejarnos perplejos._-Déjala Zabbini. Yo me hago cargo, necesito hablar con ella._

Ron me conduce afuera del salón. En ningún momento me pregunto si yo lo deseaba, ni me tomo del brazo o la mano para conducirme, no me volteo a ver, ni me llamo por mi nombre. Llegamos al aula de transformaciones, me indica que entre y tras de mi, cierra la puerta. No me gusta la mirada de sus ojos. Nunca había percibido esa sombra de ira, duda y dolor en el.

_-Supongo que estarás contenta¿no?-_me pregunta con dureza.

_-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? A mi, ni me va ni me viene lo que haga la pequeña serpiente albina._

_-Por Merlín, Hermione, deja de hacerte la mustia conmigo. Ahora me vas a salir con que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que paso allá afuera._

_-Bravo, remedo de adivino, Trelawney de seguro te felicitara-_ el tono acusador que emplea me enfurece. Se supone que es mi amigo. Que debe confiar en mi. Y pareciera que no le importa en lo mas mínimo si lo que digo yo es la verdad o no._- . Pues si, yo no te entiendo y definitivamente no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso allá afuera._

_-¡Soy un estúpido! Eso es lo que soy. Y por favor, deja de argumentar que no tienes nada que ver con Malfoy. Si toda la escuela lo sabe. Es por eso que soy un estúpido. No les quería creer; pero lo que vi hoy y lo que supe ayer... ¡eres de lo peor!_

_-¡Pues entonces si que eres estúpido¿qué sarta de sandeces estas diciendo¿qué viste¿qué supiste?_

_-Bien. Ayer noche fui a buscarte a tu torre. No estabas y tampoco estaba Malfoy. Solo Parvati. Le pregunte por ti y me dijo que habían venido por ti Zabbini y otros Slytherins. Quise salir corriendo para ir por ti, pero me dijo que te habían llevado a encontrarte con Malfoy. ¡Y en su sala oculta!_

_-Y seguramente la gran informante no te dijo que prácticamente me secuestraron-_esta tipa cada vez me estaa cayendo peor-_, me ataron a una pared y me dejaron a solas y a merced de esa serpiente repugnante._

_-Claro que me dijo eso..._

_-¿Y entonces por que no me crees!_

_-Porque ella sabe que ese es su modo de jugar. De "excitarse". Jugar al cazador y la presa. ¡Es inconcebible!-_Ron azota su punoo contra uno de los pupitres. ¿Yo, Hermione Granger, excitándose mutuamente con Draco Malfoy? Ja, claro paranoico.

_-¿Y donde quedo tu compasión por mi¿Qué no se supone que yo soy tu amiga? Deberías confiar en mi Ronald Weasley._

_-¿Y como confiar en ti? No pasas la noche en tu torre como cualquier chica decente con novio haría. Y apareces a la mañana siguiente de brazo de Blaise Zabbini con ropa que a todas luces solo podría comprar Draco Malfoy. Y para cerrar con broche de oro¡todo mundo sabe que eres la amante de Draco Malfoy menos yo!_

_-Ya bájale zanahoria victimaria. Aparecí en esa boda, con esa ropa y con ese tipo para salvarte el pellejo._

_-¡Ya basta!-_Ron toma una de las sillas y la arroja por el aire. Me asusta, nunca lo habia visto comportarse de esa manera-_ ¿Por qué no dejan Harry y tu de jugar a ser héroes? No necesito que nadie, óyelo bien, nadie me este salvando el pellejo. Basta de comportarte como mi madre, como si yo no fuera capaz de defenderme y valerme por mi mismo._

_-Pues no lo parece. Eres tan ingenuo como para creerle mas a Parvati Patil que a mi._

En ese instante se oyen golpes en la puerta, giran la perilla, pero Ron le puso un hechizo candado y al otro lado de la puerta se escucha un sonoro "_¡Alohomora!". _Es Draco Malfoy.

_-Weasley, no te molesta que te robe a tu novia unos minutos ¿o si?-_me toma de la mano y me conduce a la puerta_-. Bueno, no te importa. Te la regreso luego._

Y sin consultarme ni nada salimos de alli, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca. Seguramente tendre muchos problemas con el en cuanto lo vuelva a ver, pero ¡que mas da, me encantria saber como es que de pronto me encuentro envuelta en este torbellino estrepitoso donde nadie descansara hasta que quede yo en el ojo del huracán.


	17. La Virgen del Pecado

**Diclaimer: No nos pertenece ningun personaje...por mas que uno sueñe. **

Hola! Aqui 'la editora' subiendo un capitulo mas para ustedes. Muy sugestivo el titulo, verdad? Ok solo quiero decir que tengo a Raven escribe y escribe, tiene un pequeño problema para plasmar sus ideas pero ahi va...solo les pido paciencia! Seran recompensados y que manden rr, tambien seran recompensados! GRACIAS!

**_

* * *

_**

**_17. La Virgen del Pecado_**

La escuela se encuentra prácticamente desolada, la mayoría aun continúa en el salón degustando de la fiesta y el escándalo que acaba de suceder. Draco me conduce a través de pasillos y escaleras en dirección a nuestra torre, ante la puerta de la cual llegamos y Malfoy exclama la nueva contraseña:

-¡La Virgen del Pecado!

El cuadro con el retrato de los cuatro fundadores en diversas posiciones me embruja, porque ahora siento que casi puedo saber lo que cada uno esta pensando y sintiendo con solo ver sus posiciones. El cuadro los representa en una sala color bermellón, en el fondo se encuentra una chimenea prendida que en su repisa sostiene un extraño objeto, un pedestal de plata labrada que sirve de apoyo a una gigantesca gota con líquido azul, rojo, verde y amarillo mezclándose alternativamente que pende de un armazón de oro. Hay también a la derecha una ventana con sillón, un sofá y en el suelo reposa una alfombra persa. Los cuatro fundadores se ubican así: Salazar Slytherin esta de pie, recargado en la repisa de la chimenea mirando alternativamente las llamas y la gota de líquido, Godric Gryffindor esta posado en el marco de la ventana viendo ensoñadoramente el cielo al compás del meneo de su espada, Rowena Ravenclaw esta sentada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, absorta en la lectura, con un tazón de nueces en sus piernas, las cuales come ocasionalmente y Helga Hufflepuff sentada sobre sus piernas en la alfombra jugando distraídamente con un pequeño tejon. Si existe un sentimiento que puedo ubicar ahí, es tensión, la tensión y la unión, la primera que se puede cortar con un cuchillo y la segunda, dolorosa de tan fuerte.

-¿Hermione¿aun estas aquí?- tu voz tan suave y apenas perceptible me ha sacado del trance.

-¿Para que me has traído de vuelta a la torre¿No deberías estar allá abajo agasajando a tus invitados?- finalizo con sarcasmo-. Mira Malfoy, lo que tengas que decirme, dilo rápido, preciso y conciso por favor.

-Pase, señorita Granger, por favor.

Es todo lo que me dices, sin esperar siquiera a saber si seguiré tu petición, simplemente estas tan acostumbrado a que siempre se haga lo que tu dices. Nuestra sala común esta cálida, parece que el fuego llevase ya buen tiempo encendido y con esa gracia natural y que varias admiran secretamente, te sientas en tu butaca de cuero negro y con un ademán de tu mano me indicas que tome asiento en mi sofá de terciopelo rojo. Me miras fijamente a los ojos, pero en ellos no hay intenciones de vaciar pensamientos tuyos o extraer los míos.

-Y dime, Granger¿cómo has estado?- si cualquiera nos oyera en estos momentos pensaría que es la conversación habitual entre dos viejos camaradas; pero yo se que no es así¿o me equivoco?

-¿Quieres la verdad, Malfoy, o una respuesta diplomática?

-Apreciaría bastante ver un despliegue de tus dotes dialécticas, pero en este momento deseo saber la verdad. Y para estar seguro de nuestra- remarcas el "nuestra"- total honestidad, he aquí un pequeño cáliz con Veritaserum que tu, muy amablemente, te dignaste a preparar hace tiempo con Snape.

-¿Cómo diablos tienes acceso a MIS pociones?- te pregunto asombrada e indignada.

-Soy el niño favorito de Snape¿lo recuerdas?

-Ni por un instante lo olvido...

-Ahora...-tomas el cáliz y lo acercas a tus labios, luego me extiendes tu brazo y me das el Veritaserum, al cual doy un trago. Te lo regreso y viendo que aun quedó un poco en el fondo, lo empinas de un trago-. Hay que esperar unos segundos a que el efecto se produzca. Ahora si, dime ¿cómo te sientes Hermione?

-Honestamente, confundida y un poco asustada. ¿Y tu Draco?

-Dolido y también desconcertado, pero muy en el fondo, divertido- te miro incrédula¿cómo puedes estar divertido si acabas de ser el hazmerreír de tu boda?-. Oh, no me malinterpretes Hermione, pero debiste ver mas detenidamente sus caras luego del espectáculo allá abajo. La cara de Parvati fue la que mas deleite entre todas, fue casi como si le hubieras quitado su regalo de Navidad a una niña.

-Si no hubiese tenido sobre mi la presión de Zabbini a un lado, creo que yo también hubiera disfrutado de la cara de la Patil.

Y al unísono soltamos sendas carcajadas, largas, profundas, dolorosas carcajadas, que hace tanto tiempo no profería y creo que tu también las extrañabas.

-Hermione, pasando a asuntos mas serios y que es el punto que deseo tratar... ¿Para que o para quien preparaste el filtro amoroso?

-¿De que hablas Malfoy?- hay un vago recuerdo del filtro, pero no logro ubicar rápidamente la respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar del Veritaserum.

-Vamos Hermione¿de verdad crees que puedes conseguir esos ingredientes y usar indiscriminadamente el baño de Myrtle para prepararla sin que absolutamente nadie se entere? Creí que eras la bruja mas lista de Hogwarts...

-Eso suena a provocación, Draco, pero te juro que no puedo recordar exactamente al filtro ni a su preparación.

-¿Te falla la memoria? Quizá yo pueda solucionar eso...

Te levantas de tu butaca y sigilosamente te acercas a mi, tus ojos grises me hipnotizan como no tienes una idea, podría sumergirme en la plata dentro de ellos, y esos labios, ligeramente rosados, algo ásperos pero muy carnosos que atrapan los míos; pero no es solo tu saliva, entre los dientes sostenías una pequeña ampolleta, que al morderla, libera el liquido que contiene, el cual pasa a través de mi garganta proveniente de tu boca.

-Es hora, Mione, mi Virgen del Pecado, de que lo recuerdes todo...

Me diste la poción Mnemosine, para traer de vuelta recuerdos enterrados, y con ella se agolpan vertiginosamente imágenes de una historia en común...


	18. El dulce Sabor del Hielo

_**declaramos que los personajes y lugares empleados en esta historia son propiedad absoluta de J.K.Rowling, las situaciones, embrollos, encamadas y todo lo demas pertenece única y exclusivamente a la loca imaginacion de Raven, la escritora...humm, deberia dejar de publicar estas cosas...no la neta no, yo tambien me divierto. atte. Mina.

* * *

MINA: muchas gracias a todos los que nos han mandado reviews, es el alimento del alma de Raven...**_

RAVEN: y de mi cuerpo, oye me mantengo de escribir...

MINA: hey, yo no te dije "trabaja de secre y teclea todo el tiempo" o si?

RAVEN: no, pues no.

MINA: entonces calladita y sigue escribiendo!

RAVEN: a sus ordenes mein fürer!

_**

* * *

**_

_**18. El dulce sabor del hielo**_

Todo comienza en séptimo, bueno, literalmente, porque a nosotros nos mandaron llamar antes, ya sabes, por la situación; necesitaban tener asegurados a los premios anuales, al joven Malfoy y a la mejor amiga de Potter, yo. Tras varios días de trabajo incesante por mi parte, me quedo dormida un día, estuve a punto de no levantarme si no hubiese sido por ti. Entraste sigilosamente a mi recamara, y con tu voz arrobada susurraste en mi oído hasta que desperté. Obviamente te grité por haber entrado en mi alcoba, aunque interiormente te lo agradecía, y tú te enojaste, y saliste jurando que jamás me volverías a hacer un favor.

Después vino esa noche lluviosa, que se convirtió en mi perdición, en la oscura biblioteca, terminando de preparar la clase para McGonagall; el cansancio y la ofuscación me vencían. Hacia relativamente poco que Harry había formalizado su relación con Ginny, Ron estaba tan molesto que no nos había dirigido la palabra y terminó yéndose a pasar el verano con los gemelos y refugiándose en el Quidditch. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía realmente sola. Acabé por costumbre cuando todo en el castillo ya estaba oscuro y dormido. La lluvia caía torrencial sobre todos nosotros y despistadamente acorté la distancia de la biblioteca a la torre que compartíamos. Que compartíamos, que ironía, decir que compartía algo contigo cuando en realidad todos tenían a alguien, menos yo.

Llegue a la torre, y frente al fuego, tú. Tan perversamente angelical mientras leías; me senté en el suelo, al lado tuyo, recuerdo que tu lectura era "Il principe" de Maquiavelo, y te percataste de mi presencia, y recordé que tenías tiempo comportándote mas amable conmigo. Tus ojos me preguntaron "¿Qué sientes?", pero tus labios vocalizaron:

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

Y no lo pude evitar, por Merlín que no lo pude evitar. Y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Y te besé, te besé frente a la calidez del fuego, bajo el frío de la lluvia, con la mente en blanco y el corazón encogido, con tu aliento de hielo chocando con mi interior. Y lo peor de todo pasó, respondiste. Respondiste apoderándote de mis labios, tomando prisionera a mi cintura, absorbiendo el calor de mi cuerpo, enredando tus dedos en mi cabello.

Pero no podía demostrar tal debilidad por mi parte¿o si? Pues ¿qué podía limitarme? Yo. Siempre yo. Intenté escaparme y me dejaste ir con una enigmática sonrisa. En cualquier otro momento me hubiera asustado, pero ahora me producía expectación. Esa misma noche entraste con bandera blanca en mi habitación.

-_Y entonces Granger ¿qué somos?_

Por mi febril mente pasaron toda clase de imágenes impúdicas e indecentes, tal era la locura en la que me envolvía tu aroma. Tan torpe yo, que ni recordaba que ya dominabas la oculmancia, dejé que vieras todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

_-¿Eso es lo que deseas tener Hermione?-_ por las barbas de Merlín, era la primera vez que pronunciabas dulcemente mi nombre, y eso me enloqueció. Tú lo percibiste y sin permiso alguno, como siempre, siendo el amo, dueño y señor de la situación, besaste mi mano candorosamente, sin duda alguna deseoso de continuar el recorrido de tu lengua por mi cuerpo, como en tantas veces posteriores a esto lo hiciste. Pero te detuviste, dejándome envuelta en el deseo que esos labios despertaron repentinamente en mí.

_-Totalmente segura de que esto no implicará sentimientos... al menos por mi parte._

_-Vamos Malfoy¿qué te preocupa? Son solo juegos de amor..._

Y sin previo aviso ni advertencia, me aprisionaste en tus brazos, y me mordías el cuello a la par de que acariciabas un costado de mi seno. Sin prisa, con calma, como seguramente ya habías hecho con muchas, me tomaste por los hombros y me acostaste en la cama, pero si iba a ser mi primera vez, de ningún modo deseaba que todo el crédito del placer lo tuvieras tú. Me levanté, también con calma, comencé a desvestirme, primero los aretes de figuras extrañas que me había regalado Luna, solté mi cabello del lazo de seda negra que le ataba, ya era tarde, por lo cual ambos estábamos en pijamas, la mía, un camisón blanco ligeramente mas ajustado en la parte de los senos, el cual bajé lentamente, primero un tirante, luego el otro, y el resto fue tras la tela que caía. Recuerdo que tu solamente tenías el pantalón de satén verde olivo, el cual ya te habías quitado. En ese momento descubriste que tengo la manía de dormir con nada más que mi camisón, sin el molesto sostén ni las aprisionantes bragas. Y que tú sentías preferencia por el bóxer con figuritas graciosas, esta vez eran unas serpientes caricaturizadas.

Me sentía extraña, era la primera vez que un hombre me veía desnuda, y eso despertó en mi una lujuria y una lascivia incontenibles que nunca llegué a pensar poseer.

Con suaves ademanes me llamaste a tu lado en la cama, el maestro de los placeres dispuesto a compartir su conocimiento con la nueva alumna. Comenzaste con suaves besos, en los labios cerrados, en las mejillas que ya registraban color, en el cuello largo y palpitante, en los senos jamás tocados con anterioridad; a ellos decidiste dedicarles un poco mas de atención, los masajeaste con tus manos tibias, y levaste el pezón de uno a los labios, lo mordiste, chupaste y besaste, operación que repetiste con el otro. Esa imagen siempre la había relacionado con la maternidad, pero en ese momento le diste una nueva dimensión a mi forma de apreciar los senos. Los liberaste, y te dedicaste a pasar tus dedos por el contorno ondulante de mi cintura y caderas, enlazaste tus brazos y me estrechaste contra tu cuerpo ansioso por la nueva conquista. Reconozco que en ese momento no sentía absolutamente nada especial por ti, eras...solo Malfoy, pero las reacciones químicas y orgánicas que ocurrieron en el instante del contacto terminaron por enviar a un sitio muy lejano a mi conciencia.

Acercaste tu boca a mi oído, y susurraste muy lentamente:

_-¿Qué deseas que haga ahora?_

_-Lo que sea tu voluntad y deseo...-_ te contesté absolutamente enloquecida.

_-Tus deseos son órdenes._

_(Comienza el espectáculo imaginando las partes más privadas de tu anatomía.)_ Con lascivia, con lujuria la pasión se apodera de las mentes, las nubla, las doblega a la voluntad carnal, besas, mordisqueas, y acaricias cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, bajas las manos al nivel de los muslos y con lentitud acaricias la entrepierna. Yo me divierto mientras con tu pecho, que sube y baja al compás de tu agitada respiración, con ese cuerpo moldeado por el Quidditch que sudoroso cubre al mío, que con su peso presionando contra mí, me hace notar su presencia, su dominio y control en este juego. Las sensaciones, los fuegos artificiales que la explosión del placer hace que aparezcan ante mis ojos no los puedo comparar con nada antes experimentado. Y en lo que yo me deleito con el análisis de la nueva experiencia, tu entras en mi, no sin alguna resistencia, pues antes de esta noche podía considerarme virgen. Si aun quedaba un poco de raciocinio en mi mente, en este punto ya no existía.

_-Móntame como si de eso dependiera tu vida-_te dije en pleno éxtasis-. _Como si tu supervivencia se basara en que tanto placer me das..._

Las caderas, moviéndose al compás y golpeándose salvajemente; las gargantas, soltando los mismos sonidos guturales y gemidos; los sudores, mezclándose en ese olor almizcle; y los cuerpos, más cercanos que nunca. Por fin tus esfuerzos dieron resultado, mi primer orgasmo vino y me electrocutó, y tu, que te habías contenido para asegurarte que recibiera todo el placer que me tenías preparado, te dejaste venir, en una explosión que me llenó y me provocó otro orgasmo, aunque menor que el anterior.

Después de eso, ya no supe de mí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaste a mi lado, y yo acomodada en tu pecho, me sentía tranquila. O quizá solo era el efecto postorgásmico.

_-Buenos días, un placer verte esta mañana.-_ te dije en cuanto abriste los ojos.

_-Lo mismo pienso.-_ me respondiste lacónicamente_.- Hermione¿era tu primera vez?_

_-Humm, pues...si-_ OK, eso es vergonzoso¿qué me tenías que preguntar eso?

_-Pues para ser la primera, eres bastante impulsiva. ¡Quién lo diría! Tú no eres la virgen de Gryffindor, eres más bien la Virgen del Pecado, tan pura y perversa, tan lista y lasciva..._

* * *

hola creaturitas

soy yo Raven, la escritora, ya ven, la editora me manda hasta el final pa´cerrar con broche de oro segun...

bueno no importa, quisiera agradecer a konny que me tiene en tan alta estima como escritora, eso le sube el animo a una cuando no puede disponer de su pareja para alegrarle el día. Y a todos aquellos que no han dejado reviews con notas amenazantes por lo que he hecho con los personajes (solo he recibido una de mi editora MINA ¬¬), tambien muchas gracias!

ya vienen las vacaciones asi que probablemente la inspiracion fluya con mayor rapidez, asi que, PREPARENSE!

el Invasor Zim me respalda! jajaja y GIR tambien! xD n.n


	19. heart shaped box

_**

* * *

Todos los persoajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Raven y Mina se encargan de que esta perversa version de la historia llegue a vuestras manos, oh my brothers and sisters, vean la naranja mecanica super movie de Stanley Kubrick.

* * *

AMMIT: bueno, mygirlfiend Raven me encargó hacer la presentación de este capítulo, pero hummm, bueno aqui esta! **_

MINA: Ammit, tienes la gracia para presentar de un hipogrifo ¬¬

**_RAVEN: Hey, déjalo en paz! o el mundo sabrá tu oscuro secreto...¬¬,_**

_**MINA: 0.O no te atreverías!**_

_**RAVEN: oh, si, sí lo haré...**_

_**AMMIT: que cosa? que a Mina le gustan los fics de Harry y Hermione?**_

_**MINA Y RAVEN: Ammit! que LoLazo! callate!**_

_**AMMIT: ¬¬ yo nomas decía...

* * *

**_

_**19. Heart shaped box.**_

La memoria vuelve al tiempo que lo hace la conciencia. Los recuerdos tapados tras capas y capas de engaños afloran como senos de chica púber. Era ésta la sensación que recordaba y no ubicaba; el calor que me faltaba y no conseguía; el hueco que no llenaba nadie, el agujero negro con forma de ti.

_-¿Lo viste Hermione?_- me preguntas ansioso- _¿Lo sentiste de nuevo?_

_-¡Si, si, SI!-_ la afirmación es lo único que sale de mi garganta- ¡_Eras tu lo que me faltaba! Pero... ¿por qué tu¿Por qué yo?_

_-No lo sé¡por Salazar Slytherin que no lo sé!-_ me gritaste desesperado.

Pero no solo los recuerdos lindos son los que han vuelto, también los malos...ya recuerdo que fuiste tu quien mantuvo todo escondido, el que se buscó a alguien más.

_-Pues aunque no lo sepas¡fuiste tú quien empezó el caos! Tú y tu maldito afán de mujeres, poder y aprobación._

_-No lo hice solo por lo que tu dices Herms...si no soportas lo peor de mí¿cómo esperas disfrutar de lo mejor? Si solo te hubiera enseñado mi lado bueno, al final irías tras la emoción ¿o me equivoco?_

No sé que responderte, quizá estás en lo correcto y no lo quiero reconocer o quizá algo tan brusco como exhumar el cadáver de mi memoria y corazón me ha dejado agotada.

_-Por favor, Draco, déjame ir a dormir-_ me miras como si se te fuera a extraviar tu pelota si la pateas alto, típico sentimiento de niño_-. Te prometo que no me tomaré otra poción desmemorizante.-_ concluyo con gracia y un pesar en los ojos.

-_Está bien. Si necesitas algo, estoy en mi recámara. Buenas noches._

-_Buenas noches._

Entro en mi cuarto y de pronto me llama la atención el baúl al fondo del armario, como si de pronto me llamara. Lo saco y abro y me sorprende encontrar un revoltijo de cosas, generalmente todo lo tengo en orden, hay túnicas rotas, plumas sin punta, trozos de pergamino y libros viejos. Empiezo a hojear estos últimos y del libro de pociones de sexto cae un papel, es verde y tiene un conocido olor a bosque. La caligrafía es inconfundible:

_**"Virgen mía:**_

_**¿Sería acaso mucho pedirte que me interceptes bajo el orbe rubí frente al llanto?**_

_**Tu devoto dragón verde."**_

Y otro recuerdo salta a mis ojos, en él, me pediste una cita en la parte boscosa del lago, bajo el manzano. Fue nuestra primera cita fuera de los dormitorios...

Esa vez me ilusioné tanto, encontré la nota justo cuando le iba a prestar ese libro a Ron, para que repasara y pudiera aprobar el examen general de pociones. Cayó accidentalmente, Ron me preguntó que era y le dije que una cita bibliográfica de un libro muggle.

Salí disparada a tu encuentro. Esa vez no llevaba el uniforme bajo la túnica. De hecho, no traía nada. El clima había estado bastante raro. Se suponía que debíamos estar en otoño, pero la canícula del verano se había prolongado por un tiempo bastante extenso.

Tu ya estabas esperándome ahí, tumbado en el pasto un poco reseco, recostado cómodamente contra el tronco del manzano. Te vi y se me aceleró el pulso. En ese momento me pareció ridículo que me alteraras. Pero ya no.

_-Tardaste.-_ me dijiste a modo de reproche.

_-No te fijes. Procuraré compensarte_- te contesté pícaramente, casi como una insinuación.

_-¿De que modo, pequeña perversa?_

_-Calla y disfruta...¬¬,_

Te comencé a besar, primero suavemente, apenas tocando tus labios, pero luego me tomaste de la nuca y lo volviste mas pasional, entrando con tu lengua en mi boca y tus manos recorriendo los lazos y abriendo la túnica.

_-Vaya¿pero que tenemos aquí¿A que debo el honor de tal visión, oh mi Virgen?_

_-Al calor endemoniado y solo a eso mi fiel vasallo._

_-Oh, me decepcionas, creí que era tu modo de darme una probada de cielo..._

_-Piénsalo así, porque por presenciar esto tendrás que pasar una temporada en el infierno._

_-No importa, no importa-_ murmuraste mientras te asfixiabas entre mis senos, inhalando profusamente mi perfume y escuchando los locos latidos de mi corazón.

Pero tu ya estabas embelesándote demasiado pronto, y pues...yo tenía ganas de un caramelo...tomé tus manos y las separé de mi cuerpo, pero mantuve cautivos tus labios. Lentamente te recosté sobre el pasto y con la lengua comencé a recorrer cada pulgada, centímetro y milímetro de tu anatomía. Y se me vino a la mente una técnica que leí en un libro que trataba sobre la prehistoria y el arcaico instinto afloró en mí.

Sin pedir perdón ni permiso, me deshice de tu pantalón y bóxer, liberando tu erección, lo cual, por la expresión que pusiste fue un alivio. Y comencé a masturbarte, primero con las manos, y he de reconocer que fui un poco torpe, pero en el momento en que susurraste _"tus labios"_, entendí que era lo que deseabas. Y entonces fue la primera vez que practiqué una felación (N/A: sexo oral, estimulación oral del pene. Webster's diccionario, my best friend n.n). Yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi labor y embelesándome con la dulce melodía de tus gemidos.

_-Por Merlín, Herms, que no te creía capaz de esto, basta, oh Merlín,-_ de pronto te detuviste y me dijiste muy serio-_ oye, creo que comadreja Weasley te anda buscando¿No es ese tu nombre en el cielo?_

_-Demonios, si, si lo es. Ni modo cariño, se te acabó la diversión._

Me levanté y me abroché muy apretados los lazos de la túnica y así agitada como estaba me encontró Ron.

_-¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías como loco buscándote¿por qué estás tan agitada y roja?_

-_Por nada Ronnie, por nada..._

No, ya no por favor, ya no quiero seguir recordando, ya no quiero seguir compartiendo, apaga mis neuronas, desconecta mi corazón, pero por lo que más quieras ¡YA BASTA!

Por Merlín, ya basta…

* * *

**welly, welly, welly, welly, well oh my brothers and sisters and all the droogs that is reading this!**

**hullo!**

**aquí yo, Raven, su fiel escritora, dándoles un poco de mis fantasís y rollos para que se deleiten con ellos, bastante carnalidad la que me incita ahora no? bueno. dejando de lado que sigo un poco traumada con la Naranja Mecánica de Stanley Kubrik, la cual les recomiendo bastante si se consideran buenos cinéfilos. **

**sabían que mi editora tambien escribe? síganle la pista en "torre de luna"! tiene el sello de garantia Raven de que les va a gustar! n.n oh, solo que hay un pequeñito, pequeñito detallito, una cosita insignificante, claro...ejem ¬¬º es un...oh cielos no se como decirlo...un...HARRY/HERMIONE! lo se, fue un poco exagerado pero que mas da!**

**saludillos a toooodo el mundo, y también a aquellos geeks que han estado siguiendole la pista a su país en el mundial!**

**con perdón de todos ustedes, pero...VIVA MÉXICO CA...!**


	20. Tinta

_**Disclaimer: todos y cada uno de los personajes que aparecen aquí (a excepción de Luois) pertenecen a la prólija e incansable mente de J.K.Rowling. No se preocupen, no pienso distorsionar ( al menos no mucho jejeje ¬¬,)

* * *

RAVEN: Hey Mina, oye, no te enojas si te cuento una cosita?**_

MINA: A ver, que hiciste ahora?

RAVEN: Hummm, pues me tomé una pequeña licencia literaria...

MINA: Que tan pequeña?

RAVEN: No mucho...eh...no mucho

MINA: Ay, por las barbas de Merlín y el pelo grasiento de Snape...

_**

* * *

**_

_**20. Tinta**_

****

Amanece. Día: desconocido; mes: desconocido; año: el corriente...no poseo esta información a menos que me acerque al calendario y lo lea, así que la nueva información del almanaque que está colgado a una pared me dice:

Día: domingo 15; mes: Febrero; año: el corriente...un día, un mísero y simple día ha transcurrido desde el circo italiano que se dio en la "boda". Verdaderamente es cansino el hecho de pensar que todo está tan fresco, tan nuevo, tan reciente... ¿qué acaso los dioses no tienen piedad por nosotros¿acaso son sordos, que en vez de escuchar nuestras súplicas prefieren irse de veraneo?

Me levanto de la cama, y lo primero que mis ojos captan es mi reflejo en el espejo del interior del armario: el moño en el pelo totalmente deshecho, el vestido rojo arrugado, descalza, el rímel corrido, absolutamente lamentable. Absolutamente trágica...y adorable. Como una muñeca rota, como un chocolate derretido, ese es mi reflejo.

El agua lava las culpas, así que necesito ir a mi confesionario, la ducha, testigo muda de lágrimas disimuladas, torrente que ahoga los lamentos, vapor envolvente que conforta los cuerpos secos. El agua fluye, empapa el cabello, corre desde el cuello hasta...un momento, si...ahí está el viejo recuerdo de mi fuga psicógena, la pequeña marca indeleble, la firma de la unión...el tatuaje con la mitad de un ying-yang. El mío es yang, el blanco. El tuyo...la mitad obviamente. Aún me sorprende que me haya atrevido a hacérmelo, me tatué en el costado del vientre por la parte derecha, por sobre la cintura, tú lo hiciste en el mismo sitio, solo que en tu lado izquierdo¿recuerdas el efecto que tenía?

Una noche, para variar, yacíamos juntos en mi cama, yo estaba acurrucada en tu pecho, y tu jugabas con mi cabello, manipulándolo con tus dedos, e infructuosamente, enredándolo todo.

_-Draco, deja de hacer eso, me lastimas_

_-Creí que te gustaba-_me dijiste inocentemente.

_-Si, pero ahora estás muy brusco..._

_-¿Sabes? Somos muy opuestos..._

_-Y nos complementamos¿o me lo vas a negar?_

_-De ningún modo, my Lady of Sin, es casi como si fuéramos un ying-yang en persona..._

_-Linda comparación, no creí que fueras poeta-_te dije sarcásticamente-_, aunque_ _debo de admitir que me gusta._

_-Hermione, tengo una idea..._

Así de la nada saliste corriendo para tu pieza, y al cabo de quince minutos volviste vestido con ropas muggles, totalmente de negro: camisa, pantalón, zapatos, corbata y gabardina.

-Toma, ponte esto.

Y me entregaste un juego con las mismas piezas de ropa, en el mismo color, pero obviamente a mi medida.

-Listo. ¿Y ahora que?

_-Sígueme._

Salimos a la azotea de nuestra torre, el cielo estrellado nos cubría de miradas indiscretas y lenguas insidiosas. Sacaste un colgante, un dragón de hierro y me dijiste:

-_Tócalo y en menos de lo que te imaginas estaremos en Londres._

Y así fue. El viejo Londres se alzaba sobre nosotros, la noche se desvanecía alrededor de los sitios más iluminados. Y un letrero vagamente torcido indicaba:

**_Picadilly _**

**__**

_-Draco¿me puedes explicar qué hacemos a las 12 de la noche en el barrio de Picadilly?_

_-Sencillo. Iremos a un sitio donde sé que nos pueden dejar un recuerdito...-_dijiste enigmático, y no puedo negar que el misterio que envolvía esta pequeña escapada me excitaba.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a un local destartalado en el cual, con un letrero de neón que en algunas partes ya fallaba decía: "Tatuajes y Perforaciones Larry". Me quedé francamente sorprendida¿Draco Malfoy conociendo un local muggle de dudosa nota? Esto era para ponerse en la primera plana del Profeta. Me paré en la entrada, realmente no estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar ahí dentro, pero la verdad, ni me inmutaba. Dejaste escapar un bufido y tomándome de la mano me jalaste al interior del local.

_-Draco, viejo lobo de mar¿qué te trae a mi humilde centro de trabajo?- _nos saludo un tipo que no habría de tener más de diecinueve años, pero al cual los excesos le estaban pasando la nota.

_-Larry, maestro, vengo a que nos hagas un trabajito especial a la chica y a mí._

_-¿Ah si?-_ el mentado Larry se veía asombrado. Seguramente acostumbras venir aquí solo_- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_-Quiero que nos tatúes la mitad de un ying-yang a cada uno. La mitad negra para mi y la blanca para ella. Y deben cumplir con una condición: al tener relaciones y alcanzar el orgasmo deben unirse._

_-Me pides algo difícil, pero no por nada soy el mejor artista del barrio. Vengan, ocupo que se desnuden el torso y se recuesten ahí-_dijo a la vez que nos conducía al interior y nos señalaba una estrecha camilla-_. Se relajan y dejan al maestro realizar su trabajo._

Aún no sé como no salí corriendo en ese instante, y tampoco me explico como no me retorcí de dolor al sentir el primer pinchazo de la aguja en mi costado, pero el estar ahí, en ese sitio un poco antihigiénico, y recostada sobre de ti, fue mágico, y absolutamente insensato.

_-Listo. Es magnífico, uno de mis mejores trabajos sin duda. Ja, sigo teniendo el toque. Bueno, supongo que esta de mas decirlo, pero para que puedan comprobar si de verdad se "unen" tienen que dejar pasar un tiempecito, hasta que la piel sane._

Salimos de ahí en plena madrugada, las prostitutas ya se retiraban a dormir y los vendedores ambulantes empezaban a darse a ver, sacaste el dragón y en menos de lo que pensaba estábamos de vuelta en la torre. Bajamos a mi cuarto, esperaba que te fueras, pero no, empezaste a desvestirte y cuando terminaste te metiste en mi cama.

-_Draco, sugiero que te vayas a tu propia cama._

_-Nada de eso señorita. Quiero comprobar la calidad y efectividad del trabajo._

_-Dijo tu amigo Larry que teníamos que esperar a que sanara la piel._

_-Eso es para los muggles, Mione, nosotros tenemos la ventaja de la magia-_sacaste unas pequeñas hojas moradas y me tendiste un puñado-_. Mastícalas y todo resuelto._

Así lo hice, y el efecto fue inmediato: la piel dejó de hincharse y el amoratamiento desapareció y sentí una sensación de alivio y relajación total.

_-¿Has pensado estudiar para sanador Draco?_

Sonreíste divertido ante mi observación, pero tu mirada no dejó lugar a dudas de la temperatura y deseo creciente que nos envolvía, yo tampoco puedo resistir cuando me miras lascivamente y de nueva cuenta nos teníamos entre mis sábanas; lento, comprobando que efectivamente el dolor se ha ido; pasional, deseando saber si la unión se llevará a cabo; salvaje, cuando comprobamos que nada de lamentar ocurriría. Y efectivamente, Larry hizo muy bien su trabajo, estabas sobre mí, embistiéndome con la fuerza de la primitiva apareación, y como en esas ocasiones suele suceder, mi espalda se arqueó presa del más maravilloso éxtasis que puedes provocar, abrazándome a ti con brazos y piernas, uniendo las mitades opuestas del mas característico emblema de la complementación.

* * *

_-¡BASTA!_

Ya no, ya no puedo permitir que los recuerdos me asalten como el león a su presa, ya no debo permitir que trastornes más mi existencia. Termino el recorrido de la memoria, mi piel se ha arrugado como si de una uva seca se tratara, y más vale, más me vale dejar de pensar en todo lo que compartí contigo.

* * *

**Hola hola!\**

**hey, las vacaciones ya llegaron, el mundial se acaba, (salimos eliminados buuuu), y el calor se pone a freír los cerebros (entre ellos el mío). Bueno sepanse que a partir del capítulo anterior empieza el ciclo de los recuerdos...adonde nos conduciran? eso nadie lo sabe...bueno, yo si se : P.**

**quiero agradecer a toditos los que me levantan la moral cada vez que se molestan en teclear un poco para decir que el fic. esta bueno, en especial ese que dice que mi verbo no es común (no es la primera persona que me lo dice, pero si la primera en alabarlo, GRACIAS!), y bueno, un poco de crítica constructiva no hace daño, la encuesta es: debo seguir siendo explícita en algunas escenas o no? solo ustedes deciden!**

**Bueno, muchos besitos negros con sabor a chocolate, estaremos en contacto y el libro de la semana son los poemas de Charles Boudelaire, "las flores del mal".**

**Raven...**


	21. Laurel y ruda

**Aquí estamos de nueva cuenta, una nueva entrega de mi saga, donde todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la cual, por haberlos firmado primero, me evita de cualquier modo lucrar con ellos (por eso solo disfruto ponerlos en situaciones que a ella no se le ocurrirían ¬¬)**

* * *

**_RAVEN: Bueno, eh, resulta que esta vez será mi monólogo, no logro encontrar a Mina por ningún lado, creo que se escondió de Holguín (el direc de la PFLC), porque el tipo ordenó que el día de la inscripción fuera en su cumple...pobecita._**

**_Pero volviendo a nosotros, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que se toman la molestia de teclear un poco para poder dejarme un review...T.Tlolazos, ustedes son mi sueldo. Se le agradece en especial a Conny por ser fan desde el inicio, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Conny, de que "Matrimonio por conveniencia" es un fic buenísimo, ya lo leí. Y oh paralelismos de la vida, el seudónimo de mi novio y el mío en el IHP (nuestro miniclub de fans de HP), es Snape y Hermione...jejeje, dato curioso_**

**_Pero aquí tiene otra parte del ciclo de los recuerdos...disfruten!_**

* * *

_**21. Laurel y ruda **_

Aquí tumbada, con el cabello húmedo escurriendo por mi espalda y mojando la colcha mi cuerpo se niega a que me interne en el sueño eterno, con gritos desgarradores procedentes de mi estómago me recuerda su hambre. La de mi cuerpo, pues el hambre de mi alma hace tiempo que ya no reclama nada. Un paliativo, solamente eso te proporcionaré, cascarón insistente, un paliativo y nada más.

Salgo de mi escondite¡realmente no quería dejarme ver, pero que remedio, debo bajar hasta el Gran Comedor; después del alboroto que hice con el PEDDO, los elfos a cargo ya no me franquean la entrada, ni a Dobby o Winky la salida. Cuchicheos y señalamientos incesantes me acompañan desde el mismo instante en que atravieso el umbral¡dejen de mirarme¿no saben acaso que sus ojos los siento como cuchilladas? Llego a mi mesa, trato de ocupar un sitio sin personas alrededor, pero es infructuoso, casi pareciera que sabían que iba a venir y todos quisieran verme. ¿Qué acaso nadie va a darme los buenos días? No, que va, seguramente ya se regodearon hablando bastante de mí anoche en la torre de Gryffindor. Miro a mi alrededor ¿nadie? Pues entonces tendré que ser yo la que les enseñe de modales. Como siempre.

_-Buenos días-_digo sin dirigirme a nadie en especial, parece que Ginny lucha consigo misma para voltear a verme. Y gana nuestra amistad por sobre su lealtad a Harry y Ron.

_-Buenos días Hermione. Supongo que vienes a lo mismo que todos nosotros, así que el menú de esta mañana es libre. Dijo Dumbledore que como sobró demasiado de lo de ayer-_aquí hace una pausa, creo que quiere ver si me provoca algo la mención del circo de ayer, pero no dejo que vea nada_-, podemos desear lo que sea y nos lo darán. Hay de todo._

No sé, realmente yo no tengo hambre, aunque, oye¿qué me pusieron en el plato¿Lasagna, vino Burdeos y ravioles¿qué significa esto? No, no, no, no lo que se me viene a la mente, no...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fin de semana. Salida a Hogsmeade programada y todos deseosos de salir, de evitar pensar que después de este fin de semana no volverían a salir en mucho tiempo. Yo me alistaba en mi cuarto, no iría con amigos, pues Harry saldría con Ginny y Ron volvía a tener problemas con sus pociones. Al hacer una de tarea y probarla...bueno, sabemos que no es la mejor materia que se le da, por ello esta en la enfermería. Me preguntaba que haría cuando te dejaste ver en mi puerta, arreglado muy formalmente, dicho sea de paso.

_-¿A dónde iras pequeña? Que yo sepa, tus secuaces estarán ocupados._

_-No lo sé, probablemente a la librería y nada más._

_-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?-_me preguntaste de repente.

_-Algo¿por qué?_

_-Ven conmigo._

Y para no romper la tradición, te seguí hasta tu recamara¿cómo es que puedes convencerme de hacer tantas cosas tan simplemente? Ya en tu guarida, sacaste de tu baúl una capa negra y otra púrpura, en el fondo alcancé a vislumbrar varios objetos curiosos, estilográficas antiquísimas y libros comidos por el moho. Te pusiste la capa negra y me indicaste que hiciera lo mismo. Ya cubiertos salimos naturalmente por la puerta de nuestra torre, pero al llegar al piso principal, tomaste el camino a las mazmorras donde se asiste a Pociones; al lado de la entrada se encontraba una armadura oxidada, a la cual tocaste en la parte superior del casco y se hizo a un lado, dejándonos pasar a un camino escondido. Tantas veces que pasé a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención y ahora resulta ser un pasadizo.

Entramos y me di cuenta de que no es tan viejo como aquellos señalados en el Mapa del Merodeador, y que llegaba más lejos que aquellos, pues nos llevó a la salida de Hogsmeade, a unos metros de la estación del Expreso de Hogwarts.

_-¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-_te pregunté un poco insegura, pues no podemos estar en la estación a menos que contemos con un permiso para retirarnos.

No me contestaste nada, solo me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste hasta las bodegas, en la parte posterior, y en una de ellas te detuviste, abriste la cortina con un conjuro y dentro, nos esperaba un coche.

_-¿Y esto Malfoy¿Qué significa?_

_-Que iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad muggle más cercana._

_-Últimamente te ha dado por mostrarme tus sitios muggles favoritos ¿no crees?-_ te dije a modo de reproche, seguramente es parte de estar en sitios donde nadie nos reconozca.

_-Pues sí, y no me vas a negar que te diviertes a mi lado Granger._

_-Eso de ningún modo, príncipe maleducado._

Y bien que lo sabes, en un auto, contigo y la autopista frente a nosotros, con el frío aire corriendo y el sudor haciendo que la piel se pegue a la tapicería, absolutamente propensos a dejar que la adrenalina corra.

Las luces de un pequeño condado que pujantemente se transforma en cuidad provinciana se empiezan a vislumbrar. Entramos y al parecer ya conocías el sitio, pues con mano experta condujiste el coche hasta un restaurante pequeño y acogedor.

Franqueamos el umbral, bajo un letrero que indicaba el nombre del local _"La donna de Luigi"._ Salió a recibirnos un mesero, que al parecer ya tenía noticia de tu asuidad pues de inmediato nos condujo a una mesa muy acogedora al fondo del restaurante.

_-¡Ah, pero si es el joven señorito Malfoy!-_dijo entrando un gordo tipo con pinta de ser un auténtico italiano-. _¿Qué desea ordenar para esta ocasión señor?_

_-Pues bien, Luigi, será lasagna, con ravioles y acompañados de vino Bourdeos._

_-De inmediato. ¿Y para la señorita?_

_-Lo mismo, gracias._

Y con una curiosa inclinación, Luigi se retiró de nuestra presencia. Y nos quedamos solos. Realmente si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que estaría saliendo a escondidas con Draco Malfoy y que cometería un sinfín de locuras a su lado, no les hubiera creído ni un ápice. Pero ahora todo parece tan "normal". Un chico, una chica, una cena romántica y una plática tranquila.

_-Draco¿me creerías si te digo que es la primera vez que me sacan a cenar sin ánimos de que al final les pase la tarea?_

_-¿En serio? Jajaja, pues realmente debo de sentirme privilegiado. No pienso pedirte ninguna tarea, soy capaz de hacerla yo solito._

Ese simple comentario borró buena parte de mis temores, cuando la mayoría de las veces te sientes utilizada, es reconfortante saber que alguien no piensa utilizarte para sus fines egoístas.

La cena fue deliciosa, el vino corrió como si de agua se tratara, la conversación no queda muy clara en mi mente, el alcohol embrutece nuestros movimientos, pero exalta a las inhibiciones.

_-Hermione, creo que es hora de irnos a otro sitio._

_- ¿A dónde? Espero que no de vuelta a la escuela¡aún es muy temprano!-_ concluyó a modo de súplica, la cual espero que atiendas.

_-Claro que no, iremos a otro lugar que quiero mostrarte. Tan cerca de nuestra prisión y tan lejos de nuestro alcance…_

_-Esa voz me gusta… ¡vamos!_

Subimos al auto, y manejaste con dirección al otro lado del lago, la silueta de Hogwarts recortaba al gran orbe amarillento que era la luna, todo era tan hechizante, tan real que hasta dolía. De pronto pude percibir tu cercanía, tu aliento contra mi cuello, y detuviste el auto. Saliste de él y te sentaste en el cofre. Y yo hice lo mismo que tú. Instintivamente pasaste tu brazo sobre mis hombros y yo hice lo mismo enredando el mío en tu cintura. Así, juntos, como dos adolescentes normales, viendo la luna y las estrellas y cómo se reflejaban en el lago…la cita perfecta dirían muchos.

-_Hermione¿qué sientes?_

_-Cielos, Draco, son tantas cosas y todas tan innombrables en este momento…_

_-¿Crees que pueda ser amor?_

_-No lo sé¿Por qué no? He de admitir que pensar en amor me asusta un poco. ¿A ti no?_

_-Siendo honestos, creo que me asusta más que a ti._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque el amor debilita. Te deja vulnerable y a merced tanto de tus enemigos como de la persona amada. Las personas son frágiles por naturaleza, ya deberías saberlo, y el amor es la cosa que más fragilidad provoca._

_-Yo considero que también te da valentía, te llena de un fuego que te impulsa a hacer toda clase de heroísmos. El amor fortalece._

_-Hermione, el amor es la cosa más contradictoria que existe, para unos es la salvación y para otros la perdición. Pero aún así daría cualquier cosa por llegar a experimentarlo._

_-¿Y qué te lo impide?_

_-Yo_

Y sin decir una sola palabra subiste al auto, hice lo mismo en silencio, y ese silencio cómplice y acusador, tenso y reconfortante nos acompañó hasta que llegamos a nuestras habitaciones. Fue un día memorable, para mí, el día que quedé marcada, el día que descubrí que mi amor era tonto e inalcanzable, que lo único que compartía contigo era la cama, no tu corazón. Y que no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¡Ya no!-_ vuela en pedazos la comida y los cubiertos, me levanto de la mesa, un vértigo horrible hace presa de mí, siento que estar con todos me asfixia, todos me miran, todos alzan sus índices acusadores en mi contra, todos se regodean con mi pérdida del control. Y no hay nadie que me tienda la mano, no hay nadie que se ponga a mi lado.

-_¡Ya no los soporto¡Dejen de mirarme!_

_-¡Hermione!-_ es Ginny-_ Nadie te está viendo, tranquilízate. _

_-¡Suéltame¡Déjame ir!_

Pobre Ginny, ella no sabe, no se merece que despotrique en contra de ella, que me desquite¡pero es que nadie se presta! Mejor me voy, corro como jamás creí poder hacerlo, como si el mismísimo demonio de Salazar Slytherin me estuviera persiguiendo acompañado del Barón Sanguinario, dispuestos a someterme a la mayor cantidad de vejaciones posibles. Llego a mi torre, irrumpo en mi alcoba, y me encierro, es lo mejor, mi reclusión será mi refugio, en soledad nadie me dañará y no dañaré a nadie más.

Pero qué equivocada estaba…

* * *

**_Ahora si...lápidenme! sí, más de uno de mi círculo de amigos que leen esto han tenido ganas a veces de censurarme PERO ESO JAMÁS! _**

**_Volviendo a ciertas preguntas que me han enviado...de verdad creen que llegarán a estar realmente juntos? eso está por verse. Sí, hubo un momento en que Hermione se hizo un lío y se "enamoró" del primo de Ron, queriendo enamorarse del pelirrojo favorito (un peque error mientras hacía el filtro amoroso) y dicho sea de paso, esas confusiones le han sucedido a más de una sin que ninguna poción esté de por medio. Ya ven, no soy tan mala, no lo casé...pero tendrá que pagar por su soltería. Y bueno...debo advertirles que antes que nada, yo no soy fan de los finales felices...así que no esperen que los "arrejunte" o algo por el estilo, estarán unidos, pero a mi modo._**

**_Espero que el resultado no les desagrade..._**

**_Besitos con sabor a chocolate Khalúa_**

**_Raven Mayfair_**


	22. Daguerrotipo

_**Hola Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Sí, ya sé que me tardé un poquitín, pero esque mi muso a veces le daba la gana de inspirarme y otras veces me abandonaba sin razón alguna...pero reviví y lo terminé. Uno de los más largos, pero creo que vale la pena.**_

_**Como siempre, todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la cual agradezco infinitamente haber sido el vínculo que terminó con la guerra Ammit vs Raven...**_

_**Como he visto que en momentos la historia llega a ser revoltosa (observaciones recomendadas por Mina y Ammit) al final les puse un mini calendario, para saber mas o menos las fechas...**_

_**

* * *

**_

22. Daguerrotipo

En mi alcoba, la negación; en mi alma, la resignación; en mi mente la demencia y dentro de esa demencia, tú.

No, no y no; debo sacar todo, deshacerme de todo, asegurarme de que quedas totalmente expulsado de mi vida, que no queda rastro tuyo, que no habrá modo de que te busque por necesidad, que no habrá modo de que me encuentres por monotonía.

Busco y persigo tu recuerdo cual si fuera la quema de brujas, como si fueras lo más maldito señalado en el _maelum maleficarum_. Busco, busco y busco y escapas de mí, te escondes, tratas de salvaguardar tu integridad y permanencia en mi existir; me la he pasado volteando libros, baúles, túnicas y bolsos en busca de evidencia, que me inculpará de cometer el crimen más grande: morir de amor; y lo que lo convierte en imperdonable y merecedor de la condena eterna: morir de amor por ti.

La búsqueda hasta este momento fue infructuosa, pero de algo sirvió la poción memorizante que me hiciste ingerir. Ya recordé, príncipe maleducado, te envié a otro espacio, a otro tiempo... ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde!

Te traigo de vuelta, te resucito, te encadeno de vuelta a mi vida. El desfile de los objetos es limitado, es lo poco que había logrado sobrevivir a mi primer ataque de desencanto. Todos y cada uno con una historia que contar, ansiando gritar todo lo que una vez significaron para mi por más que trate de silenciarlos.

Mira, la vieja foto y el muérdago seco...en realidad, la foto no es tan vieja, pero el toque sepia la hace verse antigua. Invierno, la blanca capa sobre todo y la oscuridad que nos envolvía aquella vez...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Última semana de noviembre, primer domingo de adviento, y penúltima salida a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad...la nieve ha llegado con un poco de anticipación, normalmente comenzaban las ventiscas para el segundo o tercer domingo de adviento, pero este no había sido un semestre donde el clima no fuera errático.

Mi plan de ese día: estudiar un poco, envolverme en mi edredón favorito y acompañarme de un buen libro, chocolate caliente y Crookshanks para pasar la tarde. El plan de mis amigos: introducirse clandestinamente a Las Tres Escobas y "sustraer" un poco de whisky de fuego de las bodegas de Madame Rosmerta con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Claro que me habían invitado a acompañarlos, pero me rehusé, y ellos felices de la vida: no tendrían mi vocecilla recriminatoria en sus oídos y las posibilidades de que los descubrieran se reducían drásticamente.

_-Granger ¿qué tienes que hacer?-_ te escuché de pronto decir. No esperaba verte en absoluto en el umbral de mi puerta, cálidamente abrigado en un gran suéter de lana blanco, con pantalones de pana café, unos suaves mocasines y el pelo hermosamente desarreglado.

-_Nada en especial, Malfoy. Es primer domingo de adviento, las fiestas y reuniones se inician más tarde._

_-¿Y tus compinches¿qué harán ellos?_

_-Cosas que no te interesa conocer...tienen su vida aparte ¿sabes? no somos simbióticos._

_-¿De verdad?-_dijiste con una nota de sarcasmo-_. Por un momento llegué a pensar que así era...Bueno, no vine aquí para pelearme contigo-_esta vez sí que me sorprendiste-_por más irresistible que parezca la oferta; sino para preguntarte si te gustaría escaparte de nuevo conmigo._

_-¿Hablas en serio? Creo que deberías visitar a un sanador, últimamente andas muy amable y dispuesto a cargar conmigo a todos lados..._

_-Bueno, si no quieres voy yo solo y asunto arreglado-_soltaste como quien no quiere la cosa al tiempo que hacías un ademán de darte la media vuelta.

_-¡Espera! En ningún momento dije que no aceptaba, solamente señalaba tu nuevo comportamiento. ¿A dónde iremos esta vez?_

_-A Dublín, Irlanda. Vamos, sé que te gustará._

_-¿Cómo llegaremos allá?_

_-En un traslador._

_-Pero esta vez no puedo arriesgarme a que Harry y Ron no me encuentren para cuando ellos vuelvan-_ me quedé pensando un momento, hasta que una idea acudió a mi mente-_. Draco, necesitamos a alguien a quien nadie vaya a echar de menos._

_-Creo que tengo al candidato ideal, espero que hasta nos lo agradezcan...-_terminaste con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En menos de veinte minutos volviste cargando a un inconsciente Colin Creevey en tus brazos, ese tiempo lo empleé poniéndome ropa abrigadora en vista de que la salida sería a un lugar frío. Cambié mis pijamas por unas botas altas, medias negras de lana, un vestido negro de gabardina estilo bailarina del Moulange Rouge (N/A: falda con mucho vuelo de olanes, corsé simulado, con listones al frente y mangas de encaje hasta el codo) , guantes negros y mi capa púrpura con forro de piel.

_-Bien, ya lo tienes¿y ahora qué harás con él?_

-_Fácil-_ te contesté mientras sacaba de un cajón falso dos frascos pequeños con pociones-_. Le daré la poción multijugos para que adopte mi aspecto y una poción para que duerma lo suficiente y nos dé tiempo de ir y volver. No habrá modo de que lo despierten, jejeje... _

_-¿De cuándo acá tienes pociones escondidas en tu cuarto?-_ me preguntaste bastante incrédulo y asombrado.

_-Desde que soy la niña favorita de los profesores, exceptuando a Snape y Trelawney.-_ dije haciendo parodia de lo que sueles decir, jactándote de tu impunidad con Snape.

Me arranqué un cabello y lo introduje en el frasco con la etiqueta que indicaba la poción multijugos e hicimos que Colin la tragara, acto seguido, se transformó en una copia fiel de mi misma totalmente yacente. Tuvimos que desvestirlo, ponerle mi pijama y colocarlo en mi cama, bien cubierto con los edredones al tiempo que le administrábamos la poción para dormir.

-_Granger, contigo he roto mas reglas de la escuela antes siquiera de terminar el semestre que en mis otros años._

_-No puedo decir lo mismo, Malfoy, pero te acercas bastante. Eres con quien más locuras he cometido sin que haya alguna causa heroica que defender._

_-¿Es eso un halago, señorita Granger?_

_-Tómelo como eso si le satisface, señor Malfoy.-_sonreíste y pasamos a tu alcoba, y del mismo baúl de donde sueles sacar cada clase de objeto extraño, tomaste un reloj de oro con un trébol grabado en la cara, te pusiste una gabardina negra y me extendiste un brazo para que me mantuviera pegada a ti. Pero no podía irme a un país extranjero contigo, el sentido común me decía que podía ser una trampa, pero mi intuición me decía que podía confiar en ti.

_-Malfoy¿estás involucrado con los mortífagos?-_ te pregunté sin rodeos.

_-Granger¿a que diablos viene esa pregunta?-_ me contestaste a punto de la exasperación, tu estabas seguro de que esta vez nos iríamos sin problema alguno¿o no?-_ Ya, entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta, pero la respuesta es NO, oficialmente no puedo ingresar hasta haber demostrado ser útil para Lord Voldemort. El apellido no lo es todo dentro de esos círculos¿te enteras Hermione?_

_-Pero eres Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, reconocido mortifago y fiel vasallo-_ insistí-_. ¿No crees que podrían andarte buscando?_

_-Podrían, pero que yo sepa, no hay mortífagos en Dublín. Los irlandeses sí que saben arreglar los asuntos turbios silenciosamente. Y más proviniendo de algún inglés._

_-Entonces deberíamos andar con cuidado._

_-No mientras estés a mi lado...-_concluiste con una nota extraña en la voz, como si de verdad te propusieras protegerme de cualquier peligro que se nos llegara a presentar. Eso no hizo más que acrecentar mi sentimiento de seguridad a tu lado; tomé la mano que me tendiste, te abracé como si nunca te fuera a liberar de nuevo y tu me apretaste contra tu pecho permitiéndome escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

_-Nos vamos en tres, dos, uno... ¡ahora!_- volví a sentir el jalón que tiraba de mi ombligo y como tus dos brazos se cerraban en torno mío. Casi sentí que eras tan posesivo conmigo, como yo contigo.

Aparecimos en la plaza central de Dublín, los pubs ya estaban abiertos al público que se despertaba a su vida nocturna, los taxis empezaban a conglomerarse frente a los antros de donde más tarde saldrían varios clientes deseosos de llegar a sus casas para recuperarse de la resaca y extrañamente, la luna asomaba su faz por entre las nubes cargadas de nieve que se negaba a caer. De pronto caí en cuenta de algo...

-_Draco¿podemos ir al Trinity College? He escuchado que tienen una colección magnífica de manuscritos del siglo XVII y me gustaría verlos..._

_-Hermione¡son las ocho de la noche! El Trinity College solo abre de día. Aunque viéndolo bien, el Trinity College posee unos jardines magníficos a su alrededor._

_-¿Vamos?_

_-Está bien- _terminaste aceptando. Con una seña rápida paraste un taxi-_. A los jardines del Trinity College.-_ como siempre, amo, dueño y señor dondequiera que vayas.

_-Está de suerte señor, en ese momento han empezado los festejos por adviento en los jardines.-_ y para variar, tus vasallos se desviven en complacerte, príncipe malvado.

Dentro del taxi, estabas sentado a mi lado e inusitadamente, pasaste un brazo tuyo por sobre mis hombros, y me miraste de arriba abajo, pero en tus ojos no estaba la mirada despectiva, sino una de franca admiración.

-_Jamás pensé decirlo, pero Hermione, esta noche te ves hermosa._- y posaste la mano derecha, la libre, sobre mi rodilla, cálida al contacto; mientras que tu mano izquierda bajaba lentamente del hombro con dirección al escote, acercándome más a ti, pudiendo sentir el calor emanando de tu cuerpo y a tu mano que delicadamente hacía prisionero a uno de mis senos.

_-Draco, tranquilo._

-_Yo estoy tranquilo. Tu eres la que está subiendo el ritmo de su respiración.-_ está bien, lo admito, si, me excitaste, pero no pienso ser únicamente yo la que jadee. Lentamente pongo mi mano izquierda sobre tu muslo izquierdo y voy subiendo parsimoniosamente, casi con deleite al ver que tu luchas por mantener la frialdad. Por supuesto, un Malfoy nunca se dejará ver sometido por una mujer en público. Entendiste la indirecta y soltaste a mi pecho, mientas yo retiraba con satisfacción mi mano de tu anatomía.

-_Nos acercamos señor_-interrumpió el taxista. Nunca creí ver con mis ojos el bello espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, lámparas y linternas alumbrando el camino, biombos por doquier dispuestos a propiciar los encuentros amorosos furtivos. Como el nuestro. Llegamos al sitio y lo primero que capturó mi vista fue el enorme lago congelado, con patinadores dando hermosas piruetas, parejas juntas dándose la mano, padres que traían a sus hijos por vez primera.

_-Draco¿me juras que esto no es un reflejo del espejo de Oesed?-_ te pregunté absolutamente maravillada.

_-Simple personalidad muggle, como tu la llamarías. Ven, deseo patinar contigo._

_-Pero no tenemos patines y no podemos hacer magia, no estamos acompañados por un adulto_.- no pude evitar dejar aflorar a la prefecta que vive en mi.

-_Corrección. TU no puedes hacer magia, y ESTAS acompañada por un mago adulto._- dijiste con autosuficiencia, mientras me arrastrabas tras un biombo con dibujos de madreselvas. Con un rápido movimiento de tu varita apareciste dos pares de patines. Nos los pusimos y salimos al lago congelado. Tu mano, tomando la mía, ayudándome para no caer, girando y girando, con el aliento escapándose en oleadas de vapor condensado. No pude evitar sonreírte y tu correspondiste. Estuvimos patinando hasta que me dolieron las piernas y labios y dedos se me amorataron.

_-Hermione, te estás congelando. ¿Por qué no me lo hiciste notar?_

_-Ni siquiera tengo frío, Draco. No te preocupes, estoy bien._

_-Deja de hacerte la valiente, pequeña Gryffindor, aquí no hay nadie a quien demostrarle nada-_me miraste con comprensión-. _Ven, ha sido suficiente, además-_me lanzaste un guiño cómplice_-, yo si tengo frío_.

Nos quitamos los patines y nos calzamos de nuevo. Con un gesto de la cabeza señalaste un pequeño café improvisado con motivo de las celebraciones y nos dirigimos ahí. El ambiente dentro estaba caldeado y en un rincón de la carpa improvisada se veía una mesa para dos, que nos precipitamos a ocupar. Una joven de no más de 23 años se acercó con una sonrisa, fijando sus ojos verdes con embeleso en tu persona y con un poco de envidia en la mía.

_-Buenas noches¿qué desean tomar?-_preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿_Qué nos recomiendas para esta noche fría?_

_-Un café capuchino a la Dublín es la especialidad de estas fechas¿desearías uno?-_ preguntó con abierta coquetería.

-_Muy bien, entonces que sean dos.-_ le contestaste pasando magníficamente por sobre sus insinuaciones. Los cafés llegaron media hora después, mientras cubrimos ese lapso de tiempo con una plática irrelevante; esta vez los traía un chico de 12 años, al parecer, la joven se sintió desairada. Si supiera que no es la primera...

-_Simplemente delicioso¿no lo crees así Hermione_?-dijiste refiriéndote al café.

_-Si, muy rico, pero tiene algo que no estoy acostumbrada a sentir en un café..._

_-Hermione, es licor de crema irlandesa¿nunca tomas nada alcohólico?_

_-No..._-te contesté algo apenada, tu eres un chico de mundo y yo una comelibros.

-¿_Pero es posible que no tengas ningún vicio? Eso es impensable en alguien de diecisiete años que no vive precisamente bajo supervisión paterna..._

_-Pues veras, tengo bibliofilia, que es el amor a los libros..._

_-U obsesión, cough_-interrumpiste de modo que "no" se notara.

_-...Y además, en tu compañía, me vuelvo una nifómana...jajaja, si claro_...-reíste ante mi chiste que te involucraba-. _Me gusta mucho el chocolate y los días de lluvia..._

-_Pero¿nada de alcohol, tabaco, sexo desenfrenado, drogas o adrenalina? Eres un espécimen raro Hermione Granger._

_-Pues seré rara, pero no negaré que así estoy bien._

Seguimos hablando de cosas que pasaban en la escuela, cómo íbamos con los maestros, pero no tocamos el tema de las familias, lo que haríamos en las vacaciones o de "nosotros". Nos dedicamos a disfrutar el momento, a dejarnos llevar por el calor que producía el licor y la energía proporcionada por la cafeína, viendo cómo los labios de pronto adquirían un tinte mas jugoso del acostumbrado, los átomos del cuerpo vibrando con cada nota de la voz...

-_Draco, vamos al bosque, por favor...-_ te supliqué por vez primera en público. Tu te levantaste, me pusiste mi capa, pagaste la cuenta y salimos al frío recogimiento de la noche irlandesa, con el olor del hielo en el aire y los árboles escarchados. Llegamos a un viejo kiosco, que a pesar de haber sido levemente arreglado, aún se veía deteriorado, como una ruina traída para compararla con el esplendor reinante.

-_La soledad es hermosa¿no lo crees Hermione_?- me preguntaste cuando subimos al kiosco y nos apoyamos en los barandales envueltos con nochebuenas medio secas.

-_Si, en momentos llega a ser consoladora, pero preferiría la compañía de alguien o algo en algunas ocasiones._

_-¿Cómo en cuáles? Independientemente de la ocasión que sea, nada me reconforta más que estar a solas con mis cavilaciones._

_-Las noches de insomnio, para mi, no son la mismo sin Crookshanks. Las navidades no saben igual sin mis padres, los cumpleaños no son lo mismo sin los amigos...-_ de pronto, caí en cuenta de que probablemente tu nunca has llegado a experimentar la compañía cercana- _lo siento_.

_-No tienes por que.-_ después de un silencio incómodo que nos envolvió por alrededor de tres minutos que me parecieron cinco horas, una música suave de una banda tocando del otro lado del bosque inundó nuestros oídos, me tomaste de la cintura y la mano, casi podría decir que amorosamente, y me arrastraste en un suave baile, al compás de la música. Inesperadamente, te inclinaste sobre mí y me besaste tiernamente en los labios.

Fue en ese momento que confirmé mi terrible sospecha: me estaba empezando a enamorar de ti sin remedio alguno y fue cuando la gran duda se anidó en mis entrañas¿acaso algún día tú también te enamorarías de mí?

-_Draco¿por qué me besas?_- te pregunté cuando soltaste mis labios.

_-Voltea hacia arriba_- hice lo que me dijiste, y un ramo de muérdago colgaba del centro del kiosco, atado al techo por un lazo de terciopelo rojo-. _Dicen que es de buena suerte besar a alguien bajo un ramo de muérdago¿crees que esas supersticiones muggles sean ciertas?_

-_No lo sé. La adivinación y la suerte no es algo en lo que yo crea._

_-Por eso te reprobó Trelawney..._

_-No me reprobó; simplemente salí de su clase sin una calificación de por medio.-_ dije en un último intento de salvar mi orgullo malherido, producto de ese suceso.

Descolgaste el ramo de muérdago, y en el momento en que me lo ofrecías, de la nada salió la copia muggle de Colin, pues sin razón aparente nos tomó una foto. Pensé que te enojarías, pero en vez de ello, incautaste la fotografía y nos alejamos de ahí. Ya en lo espeso de los jardines me abrazaste fuerte, fuerte; y apretaste el botón que abría la carátula del reloj, y con el mismo tirón nos trasladamos a nuestra torre, aterrizando en tu alcoba. Pero no me soltaste, en vez de ello, con tu mano libre desataste los lazos de mi capa, haciéndola caer a nuestros pies. La fotografía y el muérdago cayeron descuidadamente y con elegancia sobre el buró al costado de tu cama.

Mi rostro no pudo evitar voltear a buscar el tuyo y mis labios desearon con desesperación ser prisioneros de los tuyos, mis manos buscaban que las detuvieras y mi cuerpo sólo era receptor de las sensaciones que esperaba experimentar. Te deseo, y por Merlín, que me merezco un imperdonable por siquiera pensar en exteriorizarlo. No hay palabras, no hay guión de película que seguir, no hay diálogos que representar en el escenario...no hay nada. Nada que temer, nada que ocultar, nada queda por sufrir; y sin embargo tenemos todo por desear, todo por salvar, todo apostado a la perdición. Un beso, un simple beso, carente del sentimiento, simple estimulante de la química del sexo, el roce de dos carnosidades, primera extensión de contacto con el mundo...todo empezó con un beso; aunque sería iluso creer que terminará también con uno...

Y así entre tus brazos, obtuve el beso memorable por el que cualquiera mataría, siempre preferí los besos apantallantes, aunque fueran totalmente ficticios; pero ahora... ahora pude sentir que tu lengua se capitulaba frente a la mía, que tu cuerpo también sentía a sus receptores alertas en todo momento, que tus ojos querían escrutar mi interior, pero sin profanar el santuario de mi mente...y te permití poseerme: dejé que tus dedos trazaran caminos por mi anatomía, que tus besos inundaran cada poro de mi piel, que tu cabello cayera sobre mí produciendo cosquillas...tu dejaste que mis uñas escribieran palabras en tu espalda, que mis labios hicieran fluir ríos de ambrosía y que la hiedra de mis piernas te atrapara sin posibilidad de escapatoria alguna...

Amanecía de nuevo, y yo despertaba sola en mi cama, con un camisón negro encima, que puedo jurar nunca haber visto; mi ropa del día anterior pulcramente ordenada sobre la silla del tocador y en mi buró, bajo mi lámpara de lectura, se encontraba una foto con toques de sepia y un ramillete de muérdago atado con una cinta de terciopelo rojo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Otra memoria más, otra memoria que traté de olvidar y que tu te empeñas en recordar. La fotografía es demasiado poética, pero debe desaparecer; y la hago presa de mis dedos que la rompen con furia en mil pedazos. El ramillete se incendia preso de mi piromanía, reduciendo el incipiente amuleto en un montón de cenizas; cenizas que vuelan por todo mi cuarto, cubriendo con un olor acre el ambiente de mi espacio.

Pero doblado como una palomilla mensajera aparece un papel que hace constar el préstamo y entrega de un libro... la curiosidad me mata¿por qué diablos conservo un papel de biblioteca?...

* * *

**_Hola! aki Raven de vuelta, con un calendario pa´ke se ubiquen un pokitín..._**

**_18 de agosto: Ingreso de Hermione y Draco a Hogwarts_**

**_28 de agosto: Primer beso_**

**_28 de agosto a 14 de noviembre: relación_**

**_18 de noviembre: relación Draco/Padma_**

**_13 de enero: poción desmemorizante y filtro amoroso_**

**_14 febrero: La Boda_**

**_15 de febrero: vuelve la memoria

* * *

_**

Ejem...eso es un pequeño bonus track, de parte de Ammit, mi novio, un intento de competir conmigo, que me hizo reír hasta...bueno, hasta desternillarme. Disfrútenlo

Prosa de un profesor de Pociones a una profesora de Transformaciones

Acabas de entrar en mi oscuro santuario sin avisar, y a penas si pides disculpas. Pero no son necesarias, dadas las circunstancias. Tú, que eres la segunda autoridad más imponente en la institución¿qué puede impedirte entrar?; mi santuario, que es repertorio de conocimientos materiales, volúmenes sabios, almacenes siniestros, cuerpos sin vida y calderos hirviendo sustancias a un romántico y lento fuego¿qué le importa a el?; y yo, tu secreto amante, sol que mira las antiguas arenas de tu desértica piel.  
¿Qué importa si superas mi edad por 32 primaveras? Para el amor no hay edades. ¿O si? Dime tú, que te estimulas más con el director que con pociones y hechizos de mi invención, o de cualquier otro instructor experimentado.  
Pero yo te amo, Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra. Presumes tu acervo a cada momento para defender al mediocre cicatrizado cuando estoy a punto de atraparlo; que enfrentas con ira y valentía todo aquello a lo que te opones, siempre victoriosa, aunque acabes en San Mungo.  
Y ahora veo tu empírica figura; tus sensuales cuadros escoceses, resaltando el verde naturalmente llamativo de una poción multijugos; tus gafas igualmente cuadriláteras, cuya mediatriz es la hermosa nariz que frunces cuando te pones de malas pulgas; tu altísimo sombrero puntiagudo y provocativo, que es el albur de mis deseos más profundos.  
Entonces, te aproximas, y yo me paralizo repentinamente. Hablas con fiereza, pero tu voz sigue siendo melodiosa, como le ruido de una cabra enojada al ser despojada de un bezoar. Farfullas algunas cosas, pero son sólo epígrafes que opto por ignorar, pues me tienes cautivado.  
Intento complacerte visualmente, llamando tu atención al retirar elegantemente mi ahora bien lavada y lacia cabellera azabache. Cuando llegas ante mi siento un respingo excitante, pero tu no lo notas, pues lo único que inspiran mis ojos es fría indiferencia… pero amor, esto es sólo un disfraz… Oh… ¡estás a punto de decirme algo!  
-¿Profesor, se encuentra bien?  
"¡De maravilla, mi cielo!" pienso con algarabía, sin tomar en cuenta la duda interior que me surge… ¡Oh, no¿Lo habrá notado? Que importa ahora. Es tiempo de declarar mi amor… Amor… Sí, hablas como una cabra despojada de un bezoar… Bezoar… Eres mi poción estimulante… Poción… ¿Poción estimulante…? Sí, mi poción estimulante… Mi Oclumancia cede ante tu suprema travesura sexual… Sí… Travesura… Oclumancia… Poción… Bezoar… Amor… ¿Amor¿Poción…? Cede mi oclumancia… Estimulante… Sin bezoar… Amor… Poción… Travesura… ¿Travesura…¡¡¡¡TRAVESURA!  
-¡POOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEER!

Rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry acababa de salir de sus clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Llevaba un frasquillo que le había dado Hermione y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción maligna que jamás había manifestado antes.

ATTE: ALEX

P.D. TE QUEME, DIANA;)


	23. Papiros

**Hey! hola gente...si, ya sé que me tardé mucho en subir algo de nuevo, pero como todo escritor, tuve mi lapsus de amnesia...nada se me venía a la mente, además de que ya entré a la prepa, es mi último año! y pues tuve un fin de semana muy movido antes de entrar ¬¬ Pero aquí nos tenemos de vuelta, espero que disfruten de este que está algo largo, y medio freak, pero me gustó mucho (me encantan las bibliotecas n.n). Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, comentarios y tomatazos al botoncito de review por favor...**

**_MINA: Oh, Raven, ya era hora, sabes, estuve esperando todo el verano a ver que onda y nada...pero esto!_**

**_RAVEN: Oye, no me pasé de lista y perversa como en otras veces, contrólate...vamos admítelo, te gusta leerlo...¬¬,_**

**_MINA: ¬¬ estás loca...pero si u.u_**

**_RAVEN: JA! lo sabía :P_**

**_MINA¿Qué diría Rowling si viera lo que estás haciendo con sus personajes?_**

**_RAVEN: Le diría que a pesar de que todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a ella, yo tengo el derecho de expresión a través de FanFiction! muajajaja. Pero lamentablemente, tienen razón, la multimillonaria inglesa posee a Harry Potter y yo no T.T..._**

_**23. Papiros**_

_-"Del amor y otros demonios"; García Márquez, Gabriel; sección: Literatura Muggle; género: Narrativa.-_ el papel amarillento en el que la señorita Pince elabora los permisos de biblioteca desprende su característico olor a tinta añeja. Un libro más, eso es lo que parece en mi colección de permisos de biblioteca, un libro muggle, de un autor que en tu vida habrás oído hablar, aunque en algún momento se hizo acreedor al Premio Nobel de Literatura; con una trama y temática que tu madre jamás te interpretó; con unas ganas de creer en lo fantástico de lo ordinario que nunca creíste que los muggles llegáramos a poseer. Un libro más. Pero tu sabes por que lo conservo, tu y yo sabemos el por que de su existencia entre nosotros...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amaneció de la forma perfecta, tal como nos gusta: con la niebla rodeando todo el castillo, esa niebla que no deja ver más allá de los dos metros. Era más perfecta aún porque tu amada corporalidad se encontraba en mi espacio, con tus extensiones llamadas brazos alrededor de mí, impidiendo que mi carne sin protección se enfriara. Eres bello cuando duermes, casi podría decir que inocente, con la sonrisa desplegada sin malicia, sin la arrogante ceja encorvada sobre tu ojo derecho, con el cabello absolutamente libre de los restos de algún estilizante y las mejillas sonrosadas. Traté de levantarme sin perturbar tu reposo, sigilosamente me deslizaba por entre las sábanas para poder escabullirme, pero tu brazo apretó aún más mi cintura, obviamente la fuerza que tú posees, comparada con la mía es absolutamente insignificante, hecho que aprovechas con descaro para atraerme de nuevo a ti.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, Hermione Jane Granger?-_me preguntas entre medio dormido y medio despierto, tratando de liberar tu mente de tu niebla interior.

_-Draco, tengo que levantarme, hay un libro que tengo que devolver el día de hoy si no deseo ser acreedora a una sanción, y yo, como prefecta y premio anual, no puedo permitirme algo así manchando mi expediente._

-_Hermione¡no seas ridícula, has hecho cosas mucho peores que atrasarte en la entrega de un libro, además ¡es domingo! Hasta la señorita Pince merece un poco de descanso ¿no lo crees? Quédate un poquito más¿sí?-_concluiste con una ternura y esa carita que me vuelve tan vulnerable. Con una sonrisa vuelvo a tu lado, me envuelvo en las colchas y me pego a tu pecho, latiente y cálido. Prácticamente olvidé que me llamaste ridícula, y por ende, exagerada. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder sobre mí?

Junto a ti, fue la gloria, el paraíso, el nirvana, la tranquilidad eterna, me sentí capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en ese momento. Pero no contaba con...

-_Hermione, oye, lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero ocupo... ¡santa madre de Morgana!-_ Luna Lovegood-. ¿_Qué demonios haces en la cama con Draco Malfoy, oh buenos días Draco-_dijo al tiempo que te miraba a los ojos-, _cielos Hermione, esto es totalmente inesperado. Pero déjame decirte que tienes un gusto excelente, y una suerte..._

_-Basta Luna-_dije por fin acabando con su monólogo interminable¿cómo es que esta niña tiene acceso a la torre y a mi recámara? Del modo más decoroso que pude, me enrollé la colcha superior alrededor del cuerpo, mientras a ti te dejaba la sábana inferior para que te cubrieras, al mismo tiempo que te indicaba que cerraras la mandíbula de una maldita vez, casi parecía que se te desencajaría en cualquier momento.- _¿Podrías decirme cómo entraste aquí y qué se te ofrece para venir a irrumpir de ese modo?-_ le dije tratando de aparentar calma, mientras que mi interior era un hervidero de ira, confusión y vergüenza.

_-Bueno, es que necesito un libro que me dijo Madame Pince que solamente tú posees, la "Divina Comedia" con las ilustraciones y acotaciones de William Blake, y como no te encontraba en ningún sitio, Dumbledore se ofreció a dejarme pasar para buscarlo personalmente y de paso darte los buenos días de su parte._

_-Está bien. El libro esta en la estantería de la sala común a mano izquierda de la chimenea en el tercer estante de abajo a arriba, mas o menos en la décimo octava posición de derecha a izquierda_- repetí mecánicamente.

_-Gracias..._

_-¡Lovegood!-_alcanzaste a exclamar cuando Luna ya daba la media vuelta para ir a coger el libro, mientras te incorporabas con la sábana alrededor de tus caderas-. _Con respecto a lo que viste hace unos momentos, creo que es totalmente innecesario advertirte que deseamos mantener esto en absoluta confidencialidad...-_ le espetaste con ese tono autoritario que sueles usar con los elfos domésticos.

_-Tranquilo Malfoy. Nada de esto saldrá; ten en cuenta que Hermione es mi amiga y que además, si decido hacer público esto, no solamente afectaría a su reputación, sino que además, provocaría un suicidio colectivo entre el 99 de la población estudiantil femenina, sin contar a algún otro muchacho...-_concluyó con un guiño que te tomó por sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar a la sala común.

_-Bueno, ya que estás levantado de una vez, quizá ahora sí tenga oportunidad de ir a la biblioteca...-_te dije mientras me escabullía furtivamente hacia el baño. Tú solo menaste la cabeza. Ya vestida, me dirigí a mi sitio acostumbrado, claro, antes de que me acostumbraras a pasar más tiempo entre tus brazos y las sábanas.

_-Ah, señorita Granger, no puedo decir que es un milagro verla aquí en domingo, pero es bastante… inusual_.-me saluda Madame Pince, tan acostumbrada la tengo a mi presencia que casi podría jurar que soy a la única alumna a la cual saluda. Aunque el saludo no parezca precisamente una bienvenida.

_-Buenos días también para usted, vengo a devolver de nuevo Historia de Hogwarts; antes de que se le ocurra ponerme algún reporte._

_-¡Qué ocurrencia la suya! De tantas veces que se lo ha llevado, más bien usted nos lo presta para la biblioteca. Por cierto_-empieza dubitativa_-¿podría hacerme un pequeño favor? El director quiere agasajarnos con un almuerzo por estas fechas de adviento, y no tengo a nadie para quedarse en la biblioteca y no puedo cerrarla¿podría usted quedarse aquí en lo que almuerzo?_

_-Claro, vaya sin cuidado.-_ ¿cómo podría yo negarle algo a esta mujer? Me ha permitido prácticamente vivir en la biblioteca, a regañadientes sin duda alguna; tomar toda clase de libros en aras de la sabiduría y ampliación de los trabajos, exceptuando la Sección Prohibida; ni en su menopausia lo permitiría. Ella me lo agradece con ese esbozo de sonrisa que posee, y deja de lado sus gafas para ir al encuentro del resto del cuerpo docente. Por hoy, estoy a cargo.

Con una sonrisa dejo el libro en la estantería de devoluciones, y ciertamente Draco tiene razón en domingo es prácticamente imposible ver alumnos en la biblioteca...hum, por eso no pasan los TIMOS y mucho menos los EXTASIS. Voy de nuevo a mi sección favorita, la de literatura muggle, al final del pasillo diez. Es una sala cómoda y casi nunca visitada por los alumnos, a excepción de mí. Todo está como lo dejo, y uno de mis libros favoritos todavía reposa en una mesilla cerca de un rincón de lectura.

_-Hola de nuevo, Gabriel¿qué le harás en esta ocasión a Sierva María, eh?_

_-"Del amor y otros demonios". Es un título muy significativo¿no te parece?_-esa varonil voz, a la vez tan sedosa como si de una veela se tratara, no puede ser de nadie más, inconfundible y a mis espaldas. Al comienzo me sorprendes, no creí que fueras a seguirme hasta acá, a mi refugio, en donde me creía en mi punta de minarete, sin nadie más que el aire que respiro.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías en tu alcoba, además este no es un sitio que esté en tu lista de lugares a visitar._

_-Bueno, es que por ahí me contaron que no habría nadie aquí...más que tú y...decidí aventurarme_.-me contestaste con absoluta coquetería. Pensar que esas formas felinas, esa voz afrancesada es la que me está perdiendo, esa mezcla de la Sorbona y Oxford que me enloquece la posees tú. ¡Merlín que esto era un juego! Yo no quiero tener esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que te veo, yo no quiero desearte por los pasillos cuando caminas frente a mí acompañado de no sé cuantas tipas revoloteando a tu alrededor; yo no quiero pasar mis noches en vela, angustiada pensando en dónde estarás esta noche, indagando ahora con quien compartes; ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR ENAMORADA!...pero lo estoy. Y que remedio, lo sufro, tú no eres para enamorarte, tú eres para satisfacer, para pasar el rato, para desear poseerte y mostrarte cual joya de la corona...y eso me pega duro, casi como una bludger en el estómago, haciéndome caer en el abismo...y aún así me permito disfrutar de los momentos esporádicos que me regalas...

_-"En fin a vuestras manos he venido, do sé que he de morir; me entregué sin arte a quien sabrá perderme y acabarme..."-_recité para mí, aunque lo hice lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeras, tormento mío, verdugo de mi existir¿por cuánto tiempo más iré a soportar conformarme con las sombras del amor?

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_preguntaste mientras me tomabas de los hombros y me sentabas en la alfombra del rincón de lectura.

_-Es una cita, de un poema de Garcilaso de la Vega, en el libro de Gabriel García Márquez..._

_-¿Un poema de quién en el libro de quién? No importa, lo que importa es que estamos solos, en tu sitio favorito, que nunca creí que_ _fuera tan agradable...y es más hermoso aún porque estás tú aquí, leyendo... ¿nunca te dije que cuando lees te ves tan encantadora?-_ ¿de verdad crees que soy encantadora¿Será posible que me encuentres más linda que a alguna de las rubias de Slytherin con las que compartes saliva y cama¿Será posible que yo me atreva a soñar con la posibilidad de que te enamores de mí_?-. Más de uno habrá de quedarse prendado de ti viéndote mientras lees._

Error garrafal, nunca podrías enamorarte de mí. Podrás divertirte, desearme, reír conmigo, sorprenderte de mi lascivia junto a ti, ser tu gatita, tu ninfómana favorita, tu "virgen del pecado"...pero no podría ser la espectacular belleza a la que estás impuesto, no podría ser la novia que te enorgulleciera presentar a tus padres...no podría ser el objeto de tu amor...duele la verdad, pero ¡maldita falsedad! Déjame envolverme en tus mentiras una vez más, permíteme pensar que por unos momentos puedo jugar al amor con él.

Tengo que vivir de esto, lastimera existencia, es por ello que tomo entre mis manos tu rostro y me dejo besarte; es por esta maldita obsesión que mis manos vuelan por sobre tu cuerpo; es por esta infame soledad que te estrecho fuertemente contra mi pecho; es por mi profana soledad por lo que me respondes¿no es así?

Tú te dejas querer, te permites jugar conmigo, ese fue nuestro trato... ¡pero que engaño, somos totalmente ajenos el uno del otro fuera de la cama; peleamos incesantemente en las clases; nos despreciamos hasta que tenemos un momento de soledad. Anda, representa esta obra de teatro conmigo, me besas tan apasionadamente que hasta me haces creer que también sientes los besos, que las caricias realmente son para reconfortarme, que cada vez que me haces el amor, es realmente eso: hacerme el amor. ¡Excelso Lelio sobre las tarimas¡Hamlet que deja atrás al fantasma de su padre para volver a Ofelia! Eso eres, íncubo de mi alma solitaria, presente y ajena presencia en mi cama. Si el amor es un demonio, pues entonces ¡que me arrastre al infierno! El Tártaro no puede ser peor que esto...

_-Virgen mía¿por qué lloras¿Te he lastimado?-_ por Morgana¡qué preguntas haces¿Qué si me has lastimado? No lo sé, las heridas no se revelan a menos que las laves y las unjas con alcohol. ¿Lloro? Lágrimas¡no me traicionéis¿qué no ven que mi debilidad no debe tocarle? Con un simple movimiento de cabeza te indico que no, nada me molesta en estos momentos, guío tus manos por mi cuerpo... ¡meretriz¡Cortesana¿De ese modo planeas conservarlo?...te beso, rogándote que tú también lo hagas; que me tomes en ese instante, en ese sitio¡que importa que en ese momento el castillo caiga en manos de Voldemort! Mi amor es suficiente para ambos, mi pintura rosada alcanza para dos alcobas... ¡Sangre¡Sangre es lo que deberías llorar, sacrílega!

Pero ruidos se acercan, al parecer la reunión extracurricular del director ha concluido, probablemente Madame Pince se sorprenderá de no tenerme a simple vista vigilando. Con reticencia, absolutamente contra mi voluntad me alejo de ti, tú también has escuchado la presencia, y sigilosamente te levantas y pones tu máscara ante nosotros, mimo de la vida diaria, al tiempo de que por fin somos descubiertos por la bibliotecaria.

_- Y bien, Granger¿encontraste el libro que necesito para Estudios Muggles o no?-_ me dices arrastrando las palabras, eres astuto, viejo zorro, y realmente admiro eso de ti.

_-Aquí tienes Malfoy, éste de seguro te servirá, aunque_-hago una despectiva mueca, siguiendo tu juego_-¿realmente eres capaz de entender un libro muggle?_

_-Los ojos se me estropearían si lo hiciera muy seguido, Granger._

_-Sin duda alguna...-_concluyo sarcástica.

Tomando el libro de Gabriel García Márquez, uno de mis favoritos y el primero que pudimos tener a mano, nos encaminamos al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, donde te lleno un recibo de préstamo. Madame Pince seguramente tiene esa cara de asombro porque esperaba que al estar juntos, en un recinto cerrado y sin supervisión por parte de algún encargado, hubiéramos hecho volar los estantes, anaqueles y archiveros de todo el lugar; provocándole un infarto inminente y masivo. Pero no fue así. Con ese paso, que casi podría denominar ecuestre, tomas el recibo de mis manos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y sales de la biblioteca ante los suspiros ahogados de unas chicas de Hufflepuff que se topan contigo a la salida.

¿Y ahora a dónde irás? No me extendiste invitación de ninguna manera subterfugia, no diste señal alguna de querer continuar en mi compañía, pero que más da. Madame Pince ha vuelto, no me necesita de ningún otro modo y ya por costumbre obligada, tomo alguno de los libros, pasando por el viejo ritual del recibo de préstamo. Esta vez, veamos¿cuál tomaré? Ningún libro llama especialmente mi atención, pero me detengo abruptamente en la sección de objetos mágicos cuando veo en la portada de uno la réplica exacta del cuadro que es la entrada de mi torre. "Objetos importantes tragados por el tiempo" se titula el libro. Es extraño, pareciera que me estuviera llamando, clamando por mi atención; es por ello que decido llevármelo. No me apetece leer en la biblioteca; tienes razón, en domingo la biblioteca no representa el más mínimo interés para la comunidad estudiantil. A la cual me uno solidariamente por esta vez.

Tomo el camino acostumbrado a mi torre, oh cruel esperanza, tratando de que los deseos que tengo de que te encuentres ahí se hagan realidad. Sigo siendo ingenua ¿no lo crees? Sigo pensando que lo único que tienes para que te haga compañía soy yo. Sigo creyendo que tengo la más nimia oportunidad de hacerme acreedora de tus atenciones. Pero a mitad del trayecto...

_-¡Mione!-_me interceptan Harry y Ron.- _Hasta que te encontramos. Últimamente andas como perdida en tu propio mundo... ¡cualquiera diría que estás a punto de presentar un TIMO!_-me recrimina Ron.

-_Chicos, de nuevo ustedes_-¿sonrisas falsas? Aprendí del maestro-. _¿Y como les pintan las cosas¿Sigues molesto con Harry por andar con tu hermana?-_ le pincho a Ron.

_-N...no...no como crees¡somos amigos!-_ ah sonrojo delator, nunca podrás mentir tan auténticamente como para que tú mismo no te traiciones.-_El que sí anda más perdido que tu es Harry¡míralo! Parece que un dementor lo besó._

_-¡Ron! No te burles con eso, el que te chupen el alma no es ni siquiera un asomo de gracia. Pero tienes razón...Harry ¿Harry¡Harry James Potter, me escuchas!_

_-¿Eh? Ah Hermione, eres tú. ¿Qué decías¿Clase ahorita? Si, si, ya voy...-_y se aleja dando tumbos y tropezándose con la correa de su propia mochila. (N/A: ¿por qué la carga? Ni idea, probablemente esté escondiendo algo, los chicos muchas veces traen algo oculto en las mochilas que no están a lugar; experiencia propia.)

_-¿No conoces algún hechizo que pueda revertir ese efecto?-_me pregunta muy preocupado Ron-. _Lleva así desde que anda con Ginny, seguramente su saliva tenga algo...-_dice pensativamente¡que ideas! Como si eso fuera una posibilidad muy palpable.

_-Ron ¡está enamorado, eso no necesita de algún hechizo, está en la fase de luna de miel. Dale, no sé, unos cinco o seis meses y verás como se reduce solo.-_definitivamente este chico a veces me exaspera ¿no podría ser un poco más intuitivo... maduro...razonable...atlético...alto...rubio...¡demonios! Ese no es el tópico, Hermione Granger, Ron es Ron y sanseacabó.

_-¿Mione? Este...ah... ¿tienes algo que hacer?_

_-Pues, creo que no, en este instante iba camino a mi dormitorio a leer un rato._

_-¡Leer, leer! Vamos, debes tener más vida que eso. Ven, vamos a sacar algo de las cocinas y a comer fuera._

_-Pero...pero...Ron, tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Ay, no me irás a decir que estar encerrada en tu torre teniendo a un libro y a Draco Malfoy en la alcoba contigua es mejor que la perspectiva de pasar un rato conmigo...-_si supieras que eso era lo que esperaba y que me parecía mejor. Pero se suponía que a Mí no me pasaba nada, además, la idea no era tan mala.

_-Esta bien, vamos a las cocinas._

Ron metió mi libro en su mochila (N/A: si, él también traía una ¬¬), y tomando mi mano, cosa increíble, pues nunca lo había hecho antes si no era por error, comenzamos a correr en dirección a las cocinas. Pero no le revelé un detallito hasta que estuvimos frente al cuadro de entrada.

_-Ron, hay algo que tú no sabes- _me mira como si fuera a confesarle que ya no soy virgen. Lo cual es cierto-_. Yo no puedo entrar a las cocinas._

_-¿Por qué? Eres alumna de Hogwarts, los elfos están aquí para alimentarte.-_te miro de la manera en que lo hago cuando haces un comentario impertinente con respecto a mi labor altruista con los elfos. Y obviamente, cierras la boca con esa cara que dice "no debí haber abierto la boca"_-. No hay problema, mira, yo entro y consigo comida y tú me esperas aquí._

_-Está bien._

En menos tiempo del que consideré, Ron estaba de vuelta con una pequeña cesta con fruta y jugo de calabaza. No muy frío, pues el tiempo comenzaba a tomar un aire húmedo. Salimos del castillo y conseguimos lugar en una de las tantas orillas del lago, bajo un abeto. Conjuré una de esas típicas mantas de pic nic, con cuadritos rojos y toda la cosa, donde Ron y yo nos sentamos a ingerir la fruta, claro que Ron comió más que yo.

_-Ron, no es necesario que te llenes la boca, prometo no acabarme todo-_le digo en son de burla al ver la cantidad de fruta y pastelillos desaparecidos tras sus dientes.

_-No es por eso, Mione. El Quidditch te da mucha hambre, y necesitas reponer todas las energías luego de un_ _entrenamiento._

_-¿Estuvieron entrenando?_

_-Sí. Es por eso que traemos las mochilas repletas de ropa. No creerías que nos íbamos a quedar con la misma ropa totalmente sudorosa¿o si?_

_-Por un momento creí que nunca se cambiaban-_le dije mientras me apretaba la nariz con los dedos, en ademán de que apestaba.

_-¿Ah si? Pues yo puedo decir de alguien que tiene por costumbre bañarse dos veces por día, y la razón sigue siendo un misterio...-_me contestó en cambio, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para atacarme con cosquillas. Ya estaba yo en el suelo totalmente presa de un ataque de hilaridad producto de las manos de Ron, cuando una desabrida voz irrumpió mi breve estado de relajación.

_-Puaj! Ya no queda el más mínimo decoro en el comportamiento de los estudiantes, pero que una de las protagonistas de tan vergonzoso hecho sea el premio anual, es asqueroso. ¿No lo crees así, Draquis querido?-_la idiota de Pansy Parkinson, dándose aires de gran señora comprometida con Draco Malfoy, daba un paseo por los alrededores del lago, y para mi deleite, me descubrió divirtiéndome de lo lindo con Ron. Le sostuve la despectiva vista que me enviaba, de ningún modo iba a dejar que la mujer pública número uno de Slytherin se sintiera como la virtuosa doncella presenciando la perdición de una "desafortunada". Pero al voltearme a verte, a la expectativa de tu respuesta, no me imaginaba que tu inexpresiva máscara por un momento se derrumbara con esa extraña mirada y esa boca abierta en plena sorpresa. Pero la transformación duró tan solo micras de segundo.

-_Sin duda alguna cariño. Y pensar que tengo que compartir torre con "esa". Y tú, Weasley¿qué acaso tu madre no te ha enseñado a que si deseas los servicios de una "damisela", debes poder pagar por ello?_

_-Serás..._

_-Aguanta Ron. A ver, huroncito de mierda¿vas a venir TÚ, cosilla insignificante a darme lecciones a MÍ, de decencia, decoro y honor? Vamos, sabemos que para cuando entraste a Hogwarts eras conocedor de los mil y un sadismos. Solo hay que ver con quien te codeas..._

_-Y me felicito por ello, sangre sucia, es mejor haber tenido un poco de conocimiento prematuro, que convertirme al amargado celibato, del cual tu amigo está ansioso por salir a como dé lugar._

Pero mientras tú y yo intercambiábamos palabras y Pansy se divertía con el espectáculo, Ron sacó su varita e intentó hechizarte, pero si hay que admitir algo, es que siempre has sido muy rápido y previsor, y no solamente te conformaste con un encantamiento escudo, sino que le devolviste un _"bombarda"_ que lo lanzó contra el tronco del abeto, haciéndolo sangrar por la cabeza, mientras unas líneas de sangre escapaban de sus oídos. No sé quien te crees para andar por ahí hechizando a todo el mundo a diestra y siniestra, pero hasta aquí te dejo. Justo cuando planeaba batirme en duelo contigo, la inconfundible y, he de decirlo, molesta sombra de McGonagall se apareció junto a nosotros.

_-Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de bajar su varita. Usted también señor Malfoy-_ las guardamos no muy convencidos de ello_-. Ahora si¿podrían explicarme que pasó aquí y por que el señor Weasley está ahí tendido y sangrando?_

_-Ella empezó profesora...-_inició Pansy, la muy descarada se atreve a acusarme primero. Una más a la lista de futuros mortífagos por matar. ¿Matar¿Desde cuando quiero matar mortífagos? Esto de estar con chicos me está afectando seriamente.

_-Manténgase al margen, Parkinson, aún no tengo cargos formulados en su contra y no le conviene tenerlos por intromisión, obstrucción de la investigación y posible difamación...-_la corta secamente McGonagall. Wow, se expresa como una bien consumada abogada_-. Ahora si, estoy esperando jovencitos..._

_-Ron y yo estábamos muy tranquilos tomando un refrigerio al lado del lago..._

_-¿Tranquilos? profesora, mientras Pansy y yo dábamos un muy casto paseo alrededor del lago, nos topamos con Granger y Weasley en una no muy decorosa situación..._

_-¡Eso no es cierto!_

_-No me agoten la paciencia, no quiero circunstancias. ¿Quién dejó en ese estado a Weasley?_

_-Yo-_dijiste muy orgulloso. Trágate tu orgullo, nadie va a felicitarte_-. Pero él planeaba atacarme a traición, fue en legítima defensa. Y cuando me deshice de Weasley, Granger planeaba tomar el relevo y atacarme.-_victimista...

_-¿Es cierto eso, señorita Granger?_

_-Sí profesora, en vista de que Malfoy aún conservaba su varita alzada creí conveniente aplacarlo._

_-Le recuerdo, señorita Granger, que quien considera razonable o no una cosa en esta escuela soy yo-_me contesta sorprendida y algo extrañada de mi respuesta_-. Bien, en vista de que ambos son equitativamente culpables, pasarán la noche en detención en la biblioteca, archivando, acomodando y llevando a cabo un registro minucioso de toda la existencia-_y voltea a vernos muy detenidamente_-. Sin varitas. Y ahora háganme el favor de llevar al señor Weasley a la enfermería; inmediatamente después se reportarán con Madame Pince._

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y con un hechizo _movilicorpus_, llevo a Ron donde Madame Pomfrey, la cual, al vernos entrar seguidos de Malfoy, menea la cabeza y fastidiadamente dice:

_-De nuevo ustedes-_dándose cuenta del estado en que viene Ron, su tono se dulcifica_-. ¿Qué pasó con el señor Weasley?_

_-Fue un "bombarda". Lo dejó inconsciente y no sabemos que daños tenga._

_-Tendrá que permanecer toda la noche en la enfermería-_al ver que permanecíamos en el mismo sitio de pie, nos volteó a ver con una ceja alzada_-. Supongo que tienen que reportarse con alguien...así que ¿qué esperan?_

Siguiendo sus instrucciones nos apresuramos a ir con Madame Pince, sin dirigirnos la palabra. Tu coraza de frialdad sigue siendo tan impenetrable como siempre, y yo aún sigo muy molesta como para hablar contigo. Madame Pince ya nos esperaba en camisón y bata frente a las puertas y esa expresión casi legible que nos gritaba: "sé que están molestos, pero si durante el tiempo que están aquí dañan siquiera la esquina de la página de un libro...me las pagarán". Era terrorífico, pero a menos que se le conociera casi como la conocía yo, sabría que a pesar de ocasionar un desperfecto, ella lo arreglaría en secreto en el mínimo tiempo posible.

Con un gesto de su mano nos introduce a la oficina donde guarda las fichas bibliográficas de todos los libros; en el centro tiene una gran mesa donde varios libros y trozos de pergaminos reposan.

_-Lo que harán por esta noche es elaborar las fichas bibliográficas de todos los libros que estén dentro de recinto, y les advierto-_comienza amenazadoramente_- que si percibo una sola gota de tinta fuera de lugar, me aseguraré de que no solamente conmigo pasen una noche de detención.-_ y sin decir ni agua va, nos encierra en esa oficina, donde el olor de papel viejo y nuevo se mezcla con el ligero toque de claustrofobia que evoca la habitación.

Sin dirigirte la palabra me siento en la silla más próxima, para comenzar el trabajo encargado, deseando acabar lo más pronto posible con el castigo del cual no me considero merecedora. Haces lo mismo pero te tomas el tiempo hasta de escoger qué libro tendrá el "privilegio" de ser tocado por ti. Con indiferencia me entero de tus movimientos, me sigue intrigando el por qué te desconcertó al comienzo verme reír con Ron, y por qué el giro tan dramático que dio la situación. El rasgueo cada vez más frecuente y el sonido de la respiración acompasada se está tornando desesperante, asfixiante, y me temo que después de esto, además de temerle a las alturas, también le temeré a los espacios cerrados. O quizá a lo que realmente temo es a tu indiferencia.

_-¿Por qué estabas con la Comadreja Weasley?-_interrumpes de pronto. Alzo la vista y me encuentro con tu mirada fija en mí, escrutadora, intimidante.

_-Porque quiero-_te respondo desafiante_-. Tengo todo el derecho de ver a mis amigos, no soy de tu propiedad ni tengo que pedirte autorizaciones. Yo no te cuestiono, no veo el por qué tú lo haces conmigo._

Con un bufido regresas a tu trabajo; sé que mi respuesta no te dejó satisfecho, pero que te puedo decir. ¿Me llegaste a esperar acaso? Y más rotundo y fantástico en mi cabeza¿acaso experimentaste celos? No, eso es impensable de ti, el día en que sientas que alguien tiene algo que tú deseas, ese día mi sangre se volverá agua. Simplemente pensarlo me provoca un ataque de hilaridad, esa idea¡Merlín! Debería contárselo a alguien y recibir un buen coscorrón por ello.

Sigilosamente, casi de modo imperceptible te colocaste a mis espaldas, de pie, y muy firmemente, produciendo magulladuras que se notarán, te aproximaste a mi oído y dijiste iracundo en voz baja:

_-Escucha, Hermione y hazlo muy atentamente. No quiero verte en una relación de más que amistad con Weasley-_una de tus manos dejó mi hombro y se adentró en la curvatura de mi cuello, ese largo y traicionero trozo de piel que es mi perdición_-. Recuerda que tú eres mía, eres MI Virgen del Pecado, eres MI pequeña perversa, eres MI súcubo nocturno._

_-¿Y en qué momento vuelvo a ser de mi propiedad?-_contraataqué sarcásticamente.

_-Siempre te has pertenecido, yo simplemente soy un organismo parásito alimentándome de ti._

_-¿Son celos, Malfoy?_

_-Un Malfoy jamás experimenta celos. No hay nada que no pueda poseer._

_-Quita tus manos de mi cuello, me estás asfixiando-_todo el tiempo estuviste a un paso de estrangularme o acariciarme, linda relación amor-odio¿no lo crees?_-. Quiero terminar el trabajo esta noche, si no te molesta._

_-En absoluto-_dijiste mientras retirabas tus manos, mas no tu cuerpo. Veamos, sigues aquí, pero me tengo que concentrar, siguiente libro, siguiente ficha: Shakespeare, William; Comedias; Editorial Grolier; Colección:..., colección...co... imposible. No puedo, simplemente no puedo evitar caer en el hechizo, es patético porque ni siquiera estás provocándome. Simplemente estás ahí, de pie, detrás de mí, leyendo por sobre mi hombro. Un simple movimiento de mi brazo y recibirías un puñetazo en la cara, un simple giro de mi cuello y estaría a merced de tus labios.

_-¿Qué quieres¿por qué sigues tras de mi?_

_-Oh, nada en especial. Tu sabes qué busco, pero no pienso tomarlo...aún_.-terminas misteriosamente.

-_Entonces ¿cuándo?-_te encaro poniéndome de pie, claro que no estoy a tu altura, pero al menos, no me dará tortícolis cada vez que te vea.

_-Ahora.-_y sin previo aviso, enredas mi cintura y me pegas a tu cuerpo, con la calidez producto de la sangre hirviendo. Derrotada estoy, no me opongo a ti, ni pienso hacerlo. Prefiero explotar ahora enganchada a tu lengua que separarme y recordar por que estuve a punto de hechizarte en la tarde. Mis manos inquietas y llenas de vida se clavan en tu espalda y hago el contacto más estrecho, casi posesivo, casi egoísta; tampoco deseo que tu mente o tu cuerpo estén con nadie más que no sea yo. Desearía transfigurarte en alguien menos diabólicamente angelical, en alguien menos sarcástico, en alguien menos frío, en un devoto enamorado, en un leal y fiel compañero. Pero entonces ya no serías tú. Y yo ya no sentiría la imperiosa necesidad de mostrarte el lado oscuro de mi personalidad, de arrastrarnos por el torbellino de mis locuras. Sería una relación estable, duradera...y aburrida. Por ello nos prefiero así: indómitos, improvisados, agresivos y pasionales, tiernos cuando nos traicionamos, amándonos en lo más recóndito e ironizando cuando damos muestras de ello.

Te separaste de mi luego de un interminable segundo, con los labios enrojecidos y los ojos lacrimosos, supongo que mi aspecto debía de ser similar.

-_Hermione, no quiero preocuparte, pero tenemos problemas._

_-¿Problemas¿a qué te refieres con problemas?_

No contestaste nada, simplemente miraste por sobre mi hombro y señalaste el libro en el que estaba trabajando. Una horrible, acusadora y aparentemente permanente mancha de tinta se extendía en la esquina inferior. El detonante del error fue mi pluma, que dejé caer en el mismo instante en que me tomaste en tus brazos.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-_tu voz y rostro demuestran calma, pero la vena de tu cuello indica que estás preocupado. No tenemos forma mágica de arreglar el desperfecto, pero de algo debe servirme el haber pasado tanto tiempo aquí.

_-Primero, alcánzame una de esas hojas limpias de pergamino_-con una prisa sobrehumana me obedeces y la pones a mi alcance-. _Bien, ahora tráeme mi mochila; si, ahí está, al lado de aquel archivero_.-me miras con cara de "oye, no soy tu mandadero", pero sin protesta alguna la traes.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-_preguntas con una ceja alzada.

_-Arreglar esto, so zopenco_.-corto un trozo de pergamino del tamaño de la mancha, esta vez tenemos suerte de que no haya caído en la parte escrita, porque en tal caso sí estaríamos fritos. De mi mochila extraigo el esmalte transparente que siempre cargo para cuando se me corre un hilo de las medias, y extendiendo el trozo de pergamino sobre la mancha, lo sello con el esmalte y el desperfecto es prácticamente imperceptible.

_-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?-_me dices con un extraño gesto de admiración nada propio de ti.

_-¿Qué cosa¿ser tan perfecta?-_contesto con una media sonrisa.

_-No. Ingeniártelas para nunca tener problemas con los profesores._

_-Es un don, Malfoy.-_oye, raras veces puedo permitirme el privilegio de contar con tu admiración, que en ocasiones no suele despegarse de lo último que aparece en la revistucha esa de Qudditch que ojean con tanta avidez los hombres.

_-Sí, claro. Y después me dirás que se extiende a todo el personal docente y hasta Snape está prendado de tu don._

_-Eso, Draco Malfoy, es algo asqueroso._

_-Lo sé. ¿Acaso no es interesante el alcance de mi imaginación?_

_-No._

_-Aguafiestas..._

_-Idiota..._

_-Aburrida.._

_-Arrogante..._

_-Comelibros..._

_-Pretencioso..._

_-Delicada sílfide_.

_-Egocéntrico... ¿qué?_

_-¿Qué de que?_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_-¿Yo¿Llamarte de algún modo?-_contestas inocentemente- _Granger, Granger¿no habíamos quedado en que los motes solo se decían fuera de la torre? Dentro seguimos llamándonos por nuestros nombres..._

Sin objeciones por esta ocasión, pretenderé que no me dijiste un elogio, haremos de cuenta que no nos besamos, olvidaremos que manchamos y reparamos uno de los preciados libros de Madame Pince, ignoraremos el bum bum que llena nuestros oídos, y pasaremos por alto la temperatura y la sangre que se agolpa en las venas.

_-¿Terminado Granger y Malfoy?-_interrumpe Madame Pince, cual carcelero que por fin aparta las rejas para conducirnos ya sea ante el jurado o directo al patíbulo. Se acerca acechante, observando cada nimio detalle en la oficina circundante, tratando de recordar la ubicación exacta de cada objeto. Para nuestro alivio, todo la satisface. Y nuestro trabajo es suficiente para esa noche_-.Bien; creo que ahora pueden irse, pero adviértanle a McGonagall que la siguiente vez que decida castigarlos, los canalice a otras labores, no los quiero juntos en la misma sala con los libros._-nos concluye el regaño con un mohín despectivo. Pasamos por su lado para dirigirnos a la salida, deseando alcanzar el pomo de esa puerta con la mayor rapidez, queriendo llegar cuanto antes a la reconfortante cama, para envolvernos en los edredones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por esa noche ya no peleamos, por esa noche nos agotamos en el trabajo y dormimos como en estado de hibernación. El libro que me llevé lo entregó Ron, pues se lo quedó en la mochila, claro que me pusieron un retardo porque él se mantuvo cuatro días en recuperación y observación. Un simple papel, que me entregaste con todo y libro un día después, puede evocar tantos sentimientos, tantas torturas, tantos orgasmos y depresiones, tantas ganas de dormir, de reír, de gritar hasta la afonía, de llorar hasta que mis ojos estén inyectados en sangre...

Te extraño, pensar que llevas toda la tarde y noche en tu alcoba, encerrado como yo. ¿Me extrañas tú también¿desearías verme? Un pasillo, una puerta, gigantesco trozo de madera inerte al momento de ser arrancado de la tierra es todo lo que te mantiene en tu mundo seguro, lo que me mantiene a mi a buen resguardo de represalias. ¿Debo de dejar mi estado de ermitaña?

Cuesta tanto salir a la luz, cuesta tanto levantar mis piernas entumecidas y agarrotadas del suelo; mi movimiento es lento, con el dolor punzante porque no ha habido circulación en mucho tiempo. Veo el desastre caótico que he provocado, una sensación de saciedad indescriptible, la destrucción se ha vuelto una rutina de escape, la forma de desquitarme, de vengarme, de olvidar... ¿Desde cuándo estoy a merced de mis instintos¿desde cuándo la emoción domina a mi razón? Cicuta perturbante es lo que me diste a beber, terminé cegándome para poder hundirme en tu oscuridad, luminosa y absorbente, reconfortante de tan falsa.

Tu puerta está cerrada, a simple vista de mi asomo por el pasillo veo que no soy la única que se a puesto maniaca: alfombra torcida, cortinas caídas, sillones volteados, chapas desencajadas... y pensar que no escuché nada...nada de nada...con las yemas de los dedos empujo tu puerta, cede tan fácilmente; y tu alcoba podría competir con creces con la mía, cosas quemadas, todo rasgado y de ti...nada. Ni rastro, ni la más mínima huella¿dónde estás¿por qué no apareces? Fuera, fuera de aquí está la respuesta, fuera debe estar la solución, fuera del caos debes estar tú.

Con pasos vacilantes bajo de el piso de dormitorios hacia la sala común¿peleó alguien aquí acaso? Todo destrozado y juro que no fue mi culpa...inclusive la puerta-retrato está abierta de par en par...pasillo, debo alcanzar el pasillo...salgo al exterior, es esplendoroso día allá afuera, aquí dentro es abrumadora noche...el retrato... ¿qué le pasó al retrato¿dónde están los fundadores¿dónde está el vial sobre la chimenea? Dumbledore, debo verlo. Corro como posesa, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su oficina...la gárgola me cierra el paso; la contraseña¿cuál es la contraseña?

_-Hilos de cereza...-_escucho a mis espaldas, es Dumbledore, que se acerca por el pasillo acompañado de McGonagall y Snape. Por la forma en que me miran puedo deducir que mi imagen no les agrada en absoluto, debo estar hecha un esperpento: el cabello enredado y alborotado, los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, los labios partidos, un vestido blanco de muselina con manchas de cenizas y descalza...

_-Señorita Granger¿qué la trae por aquí? Pensamos que estaría fuera en la excursión de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como todos los de su curso..._

_-Eso es lo que venía diciéndote Albus, que la señorita Granger fue reportada como inasistente por Potter y Rubeus..._

_-Y por escuchar a Minerva, no oyó que tampoco el señor Malfoy asistió a la práctica de campo..._

_-Minerva, Severus¿cómo esperaban que los escuchara a ambos al mismo tiempo y a través de sus vociferaciones acerca del modo en que dirigen sus casas?_

_-Pero...-_ comenzaron a excusarse los profesores, al tiempo que eran cortados por el director.

_-Nada. Ahora, señorita Granger¿qué explicación me tiene?_

_-Ninguna justificante, señor-_bueno, al menos debo ser honesta, no creo que pudieran entender el pequeño Apocalipsis devastador_-; y tampoco cuento con una explicación para lo de Malfoy, porque tampoco está en nuestra torre...al igual que tampoco están los fundadores en el cuadro de la entrada..._

_-¿Cómo que no están!-_suelta de pronto en un chillido McGonagall.

_-Esto es grave, señorita Granger, debemos ir de inmediato a su torre-_concluye Dumbledore mientras le da unas palmaditas a McGonagall para reconfortarla y le hace una seña al pálido Snape para que nos acompañe. Llegamos de nuevo a donde debería de estar la imagen de los fundadores y nada.

_-Por las barbas de Merlín¿qué ha pasado aquí?-_pregunta retóricamente Dumbledore, y es en ese instante en que el hurón que acompañaba a Helga Hufflepuff hace su aparición en el lienzo, transformándose en un hombre maduro con bigotes muy delgados, como de hurón.

_-Haberbluff¿qué pasó?-_le pregunta Dumbledore nada asombrado por la transfiguración, a diferencia mía.

_-Encerrados en el lienzo nos encontrábamos, milord, cuando hicieron acto de presencia unos hombres de negro y encapuchados que nunca habíamos vislumbrado con anterioridad, a los cuales se les negó el acceso, por supuesto, pero al obtener la negativa, sustrajeron de entre sus ropajes unos portarretratos con los nombres de los fundadores y los obligaron con un encantamiento a introducirse en ellos. Después, al tratar de tomar el vial de la vie, un joven mozo salió detrás de ellos, lo arrebato de los impíos y se echó a la fuga, con rumbo desconocido para mi_.-concluyó el hurón transfigurado.

_-Tenemos que encontrarlo de inmediato, Albus_-chilló desesperada McGonagall. El director simplemente asintió, y haciendo ondear su larga barba plateada, se encaminó en dirección a su despacho.

¡El libro! Nunca leí el libro… ¿Qué tiene de especial nuestro retrato?...

**_Hello! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Desde el último review que me subí cuando puse el último capítulo recibí algunos reviews a los cuales señalaré a continuación:_**

**_Skarlita: Hey, que bueno que te gustó el fic y el bonus, el chico que lo escribió se niega a cederme sus derechos de autor sobre otras de las lolazadas que me envía, así que tendremos que conformarnos con su obra única...u.u Gracias por el review._**

**_Carol Zabini: Si, ya sé que lo de la boda está un poquito fuera de contexto para nosotros, pero si tenemos en cuenta la línea del tiempo de Rowling que los ubica a finales de los ochenta más el hecho de que en el mundo mágico y en cualquier familia de rancio abolengo, a veces el matrimonio es una de las formas de resarcir el honor... y el por qué de la repetida ausencia de los amigos, pues esta es una historia en primera y segunda persona: se habla de sí mismo y se le habla a alguien más, está un poco raro escribir así, pero es del modo en que mejor me sale para asombro de mi ex profe de literatura...además se supone que los chicos quieren la copa de Quidditch este año así que entrenan y aparte Harry y Ginny andan juntos en MI mundo (aunque te pese Mina). _**

**_Arely Uchiha: Genial! alguien más a quien le gusta mi loco fic y el extraño bonus de mi novio, se agradecen los reviews, alimentan mi ego escritor, a ver si al rato en mis clases de Psicología no me dicen que Freud dijo algo acerca del ego de los escritores ¬¬ Saludillos!_**

**_Connyhp: Hey, de nuevo tu! sabes? es genial saber que cuento con gente como tu, que lee mi fic y tiene comentarios y sugerencias T.T me haces feliz! sip mira te voy a decir que si algo tengo es que el amor para mí sí existe (lo estoy experimentando) pero nunca he creído en los clásicos finales de "Y vivieron felices por siempre..." ¿a ver, donde sale la suegra, el primer cambio de pañal, los molestos y satisfactorios embarazos, la familia política, las deudas, el jefe malumorado y el divorcio? (sin incluir que muchas veces las princesas de los cuentos no saben ni hervir un huevo) Pero ya verás como triunfa el amor en mi historia. muajajaja_**

**_Saludos a todos los que leen este fic sin dejar su huella, a mi editora (comadre! ya estamos en clase y el de derecho me da una weva...), a mi compa el Fer (wey ya no te azotes, todo estará bien, ya llegará tu geisha), a la Cath (Neta, la idea de las toallas con feromonas si funcionaría), a mi cuñadito Raúl (ya te tengo más chamba...nomás awuantame y ayudame con la hemeroteca de tu papá), a Ana y a Sinu un gran abrazote y felicitación porque por fin podrán celebrar un meseario juntos (que lolazo eres Sinuhé), y finalmente a mi adorado Ammit, el Alex, se acerca su cumple ( y no tengo tu megaman...) y nuestro decimo septimo meseario (wey! un año y cinco meses...LoL que aguante n.n) simon yo tambien ti voglio bene mio ammore!_**

**_ciao bellos! _**

**_Raven..._**


	24. Susurros del Jardín Salvaje

_**Holas! hey de nueva cuenta por aquí, he estado algo ocupada...sé que eso no me excusa por haberles tenido tan abandonados, pero no me dejaban tocar mi PC TT.TT, pero por ello estamos aquí, para compensarles y traerles un nuevo capítulo de "locuras salidas de la mente de Raven en la escuela" marca registrada :D.

* * *

RAVEN: Bueno, Mina sweetie, creo que lo primero que debemos poner es el disclaimer...**_

MINA¿Esa cosa que dice que J.K. Rowling es rica porque ella firmó a Harry Potter?

RAVEN: Sipo, porque si no, es capaz de enviar tras nosotras a sus abogados medio kneazels a quitarnos hasta los suspiros ¬¬

MINA: Está bien, yo, como editora, declaro que todos los personajes y el mundo base de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling... u.u

RAVEN: Y yo, como pervertidora, digo, como escritora de este fic, declaro que no tenemos ningún fin de lucro, sólo nos sirve como práctica futura (sin rencores JK si en algun momento llego a sacar mis propios trabajos :D :P)

* * *

_**24. Susurros del Jardín Salvaje**_

****

No se podía creer, ahí estaba yo, hecha un esperpento a los ojos ajenos, en medio del caos de la torre, la mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall sobre mí y las muecas de repugnancia de Snape paseando por la habitación. Al final, la jefa de Gryffindor no pudo más.

_-¡Fregotego!-_en un instante, las manchas de hollín desaparecieron, pero no fue suficiente para devolver todo a su estado original. Me fastidia cuando alguien trata de acomodar las cosas de manera diferente a como yo lo hago. Es precisamente eso lo que hace Snape. Haciendo levitar los muebles los acomoda como seguramente los tendrá en su mazmorra, pero no aquí, no señor.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_ si, me he atrevido a quitarle la varita a Snape. A McGonagall casi le choca la mandíbula con el suelo, pero lo que no me esperaba era la reacción tan calmada de Snape. Simplemente me mira tranquilamente, casi podría decir que sin sentimiento alguno y me espeta:

_-Señorita Granger, si quiere usted acomodar la habitación, hágalo. ¡Pero hágalo ya! Es desesperante ver el chiquero en que se ha convertido esto.-_y sin decir ni agua va, convoca a su varita y sale de mi torre seguido por una sorprendidísima Minerva. Pero tiene razón, este desorden es desesperante. Cortinas, a los cortineros; alfombras al suelo; tu butaca a la izquierda cerca de la chimenea; mi butaca cerca del ventana al fondo a la derecha; libros, al librero; mesas, al centro de la estancia. Un orden vano, eso es lo que estoy reproduciendo. Recuerdo que solías cambiar los muebles cada fin de semana para que al despertarme el sábado, tuviera que volver a poner todo como estaba. ¿Cuándo volverás a hacerme la mala jugada?

_-¿Señorita?-_me llama el tal animago¿Haberbluff?

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Por qué no protegieron debidamente el vial de la vie¿Qué no conoce acaso su valor, joven doncella? El doncel al parecer sí, porque intentó de todas las maneras posibles evitar que los villanos le tomaran._

_-No, debo reconocer que lo desconozco. Pero ¿para que lo querían?_

_-Eso, continuará siendo una duda para mí. Los fundadores sí sabían de lo que se trataba, pero jamás confiaron en nadie que no fueran ellos mismos._

_-¡Qué novedad!- _le respondo entre burlona y sarcástica.

_-¡Milady, no se burle! Es demasiado peligroso que el vial de la vie esté por ahí rondando sin la supervisión de los fundadores._

_-Pero si nadie conoce su poder¿entonces qué necesidad hay de usarlo?_

Haberbluff se disponía a contestarme, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por esa vocecilla etérea, la voz de aquella que nunca juzga, que ve, oye y no habla y cuando lo hace, suele ser en los momentos menos oportunos viéndolo objetivamente, pero de lo más a tiempo en el gran reloj universal.

_-¡Hermione!-_Luna Lovegood hace su aparición en lo que se podría decir es la sala común a medio restaurar, no puedo negar que el negro ceniza me gusta combinado con el verde esmeralda y el rojo chamuscado-_¿Por qué no acudiste a la práctica? Todo el mundo se quedó esperando a que saltaras alzando la mano para responderle a Hagrid…-_Merlín, esta niña a veces hace cada comentario…-_¿Te sientes bien?_

Al parecer, Luna ha podido percibir esas "insignificantes" ojeras que me cubren media mejilla, se ha percatado de mi estropeado vestido y del cabello sin ton ni son. Y por un instante, sus ojos dejan ese aire nebuloso que los cubre y me ven con una claridad de mar, escrutadores, intimidantes; si pudiera calificarlos como poseedores de la sabiduría absoluta y secreta, lo haría.

_-Pues…ah, no te voy a mentir Luna-_no sé por qué esos ojos me obligan a decir la verdad, es un frío recorriéndome el cuello y anidándose en mis orejas, congelando los lóbulos, que son los que me delatan cada vez que miento-_. Me quedé aquí encerrada después de…bueno, tú sabes después de que. Y pues, digamos que me absorbí tanto de mí misma que no pude notar absolutamente nada de lo que provocó este caos. Sólo sé que alguien trató de llevarse algo que estaba en el retrato de los fundadores, se los llevaron a ellos y la cosa esa, el vial de la vie, se la llevó Draco y nadie sabe nada._

_-¿Ya lo sabe Dumbledore?_

_-Sí, fue a quien busqué primero._

Luna asiente solamente. Caleidoscópica criatura es esta, un día la sientes tan lejana y al siguiente que te domina. ¿Alguna vez alguien intentó adentrarse en esa mente tras el Quisquilloso¿Alguien habrá tenido la osadía de rozar sus labios? Pecaminoso, definitivamente pecaminoso que alguien se sintiera lo suficiente para acercársele.

Siempre la he visto como excelsamente pura comparada con Ginny y conmigo. Tan diferentes las tres y tanto tiempo juntas. Ginebra es la exuberante, la curvilínea, por la que cualquier chico se permitiría ser el conejillo de indias para "Soritilegios Weasley". Es tierna, pero enérgica, no existe duda del por qué Harry decidió quedarse con ella contra toda expectativa. Yo, no me considero la gran cosa: de estatura regular, lo suficiente para no sentirme una enana en comparación de Ron o cualquier otro muchacho, el cabello castaño siempre revuelto en indolentes rizos, el rostro pequeño, facciones suaves, casi infantiles, los ojos grandes y cafés, el cuerpo esbelto y elástico y la espalda en ocasiones encorvada por culpa de la cargada de libros. Pero Luna…ella sí es diferente; ese cabello dorado y sucio, parecido al de una veela tras la lluvia; los grandes ojos acuosos y azules, esa esbeltez de mástil, sin curvas dibujadas, la vuelven a la vez tan irrelevante e invisible como también puede tomar tanta importancia con una sola de sus palabras, con una sola de sus miradas. Una extraña criatura sin duda.

Pero de nuevo estoy sola, no sé siquiera en qué momento me ha abandonado, la introspección en la cual me refugio tan constantemente en estos últimos días me niebla la percepción externa. Seguramente me quedé de nuevo como una boba mirando al vacío con los ojos fijos y muertos, los músculos en tensión y los oídos cerrados. ¿Qué pasa en el mundo exterior¿Será acaso que nadie añora mi presencia? Y la tuya…

¿A dónde huís, corazón mío? Correrás sin sentido por algún pasillo desierto, apretarás sin clemencia un recipiente de cristal contra tu pecho, tu aliento no encontrara resuello que llene de nueva cuenta tus pulmones y sentirás punzante cada músculo en movimiento; probablemente el hormigueo detendrá tus pasos, los que te acechan se percatarán de ello y apretarán el paso, sentirás la desesperación creciendo lo mismo que su cercanía, paso y un metro de menos, paso y un metro de menos…hasta que te alcancen. Te debatirás con fiereza, pero su número te superará con creces, primero lograrán arrancar el recipiente de vidrio de entre tus dedos, probablemente a causa de la lucha te romperás uno; se agolparán a tu alrededor, sus sonrisas torcidas se harán evidentes a medida que tus ojos tratan de esconder la creciente incertidumbre¿aliados o enemigos, y después… ¡Después nada, Hermione Granger! Despreciable criaturilla¿es así como pensáis que acabará aquel por quien te desvelaste inconscientemente? Pensamientos sojuzgantes, desvariando en mi soledad, dándole alas a los cuervos vengadores de mi mente, destilando mi veneno poco a poco, en esas ensoñaciones donde las mil calamidades te ocurren, o imaginando tu vida sin mi, auto compadeciéndome miserablemente.

Y es después de mis oscuras cavilaciones que la razón vuelve, me reprendo por ser tan mezquina, tan orgullosa y débil ante siquiera la insinuación de tu presencia, que en ocasiones se compone de un bosquejo, una hebra de escoba, el color verde, los objetos de plata, la luna, la brisa húmeda del lago mordiendo mis mejillas… normalmente te buscaría, y se supone que es lo que debería estar haciendo, pero un llanto atorado en mi garganta me lo impide, pareciera que llevo en posición fetal todo el día, pero apenas ha sido una hora. Me levanto de un sitio oscuro y me dirijo al baño. El espejo me envía un reflejo que mis ojos no quisieran ver, pero mi curiosidad persiste y volteo. Desencantada quedé con la imagen devuelta: un rostro joven y lozano, sin duda; pero que ya peca de amargura y arrugas. Diecisiete años y pensar que se ha vivido una vida. Diecisiete años y sentir que el corazón no tiene nada más que ofrendar. Diecisiete años y presenciar el desmoronamiento de los ideales, las ilusiones y las esperanzas. Y menos de un año para conseguirlo.

Los pasos automáticos me arrastran hasta la gárgola que da entrada a la oficina del director. ¿La contraseña? Desconocida. Pero pareciera que el director siempre sabe cuando una persona se le queda viendo a la gárgola pensando en qué dulce se le habrá ocurrido ahora como pase a su sitio privado. Sin que mediara una palabra o un anuncio de mi presencia la puerta se me abre. Como la mayoría de las veces, está plácidamente sentado, como si su vida dependiera de la seguridad que emana, las puntas de los dedos apenas tocándose por encima de la barba plateada que le cubre el pecho. Fawkes, grácil y etéreo sobre su mástil, como fina estampa para la posteridad. Y los retratos de los antiguos directivos de la institución, tratando de hallar el mejor ángulo para que entone con el marco. Patéticos.

Patética la fragilidad que supura por cada uno de los poros de la piel de Dumbledore, sabe que la oscuridad se cierne de nuevo sobre nuestras cabezas y que él ya no es lo mismo que en la primera guerra, que no hará frente ni tendrá probablemente la muerte digna de un guerrero como él. Patética es la postura del fénix, que ya comienza a mostrar símbolos del deterioro, no ha de faltar mucho, como dos semanas o menos, para que vuelva a prenderse fuego, se negará a la muerte de nuevo y tendrá que aprender lo olvidado por propia voluntad y naturaleza. Patético es ese afán de las imágenes a quedarse enganchados en este mundo, al cual ya no deben nada, que ya no les concierne; estarán presentes mientras se le rinda pleitesía a su recuerdo, mientras sus pinturas sigan adornando vestíbulos y oficinas, cuando el óleo arda, se irán sin pena ni gloria, sin remordimiento alguno...

_-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger-_me pregunta afablemente, como si no recordara las circunstancias que me traen a su presencia-_. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?_

_-Buenas tardes, profesor, pero no insulte a mi inteligencia.-_ le contesto, sí, con un poco de mal humor. Sabe qué es lo que me sacó de mi introspección, y no me gusta que la gente se ande con rodeos.

_-Está bien, Hermione-_me contesta resignado, sus ojos me encuentran y al parecer no reconocen a la criatura frente a él, no ve que los años pasaron-_. No, no tenemos información acerca del paradero del joven Malfoy. Y como al parecer no era nada personal hacia él, creemos que usted no se encuentra en peligro. Pero, por precaución, le ruego encarecidamente que regrese una temporada a su viejo dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor. Creo que de ese modo no se sentirá tan sola en la Torre de Premios Anuales._

Este hombre me esconde algo. No me atrevo a usar legeremancia con él, es demasiado astuto en ese campo como para intentarlo sin que se percatara. Pero no conoce nuestros trucos muggles. La psicología y el psicoanálisis, la lectura del lenguaje corporal, esas cosas que se consideran "la magia de la cotidianeidad". Sus dedos continúan igual, pero las venas de las muñecas pulsan intermitentemente; los ojos siguen viéndome directamente, pero el azul prístino de otras ocasiones se ensombrece; la postura indica relajación, pero bajo las barbas y la túnica se perciben sus hombros en tensión, juntos y sin soltar los nervios del cuello. Está mintiendo. Trata de acercarse para tocarme, un gesto para tranquilizar en ocasiones normales, pero ahora es para "despejar" las dudas que pudiera idear, está a punto de rozar mii mano, probablemente para capturar mis dedos y apretarlos en ese ademán de apoyo y confidencialidad. Pero yo la aparto de su alcance.

_-Está bien profesor, volveré con mis compañeros de Gryffindor. Buenas tardes._

Y sin más me retiro, dejándolo con la mano alzada a medio camino, con la certeza de que de un modo o de otro me las ingeniaré para averiguar qué fue lo que me ocultó y el temor de no saber cómo lo conseguiré.

Vuelvo a la torre a juntar mis cosas, las coloco desordenadamente en el baúl, la pulcritud no es precisamente una cualidad de mi casa, así que no les sorprenderá el miasma de mis pertenencias. Pero sí lo es de la tuya. Con temor reverencial abro la puerta de tu cuarto. Sigue igual de desordenado, como lo encontré. Comienzo por poner los cajones en la cómoda, en donde posteriormente pongo la ropa, tu ropa, cuidadosamente doblada, los calcetines por pares y los zapatos con las agujetas atadas para que se puedan ubicar fácilmente. Reúno los libros en el librero al lado de la ventana, es pequeño comparado con el que hay en mi cuarto y en la sala común, aquí solo hay libros de tu interés particular: Quidditch, brujos oscuros, pociones, encantamientos negros, heráldica con las páginas remarcadas en donde aparece alguna mención de tu familia, fajos de cartas enviadas por tu madre y padre, libros de texto, atados de pergaminos con los apuntes y poesía... ¿poesía? Y no cualquier clase de poesía¡es poesía escrita por muggles! Tenemos aquí "Las flores del mal" de Charles Baudelaire, "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe, poesía de William Blake acompañada de ilustraciones "Los cantos de la inocencia" y "Los cantos de la experiencia". Poetas decadentes. Poetas oscuros. Como todo lo que emana de un Malfoy.

Dejo de lado mi pequeña sorpresa, te asegurabas tanto de que no conociera la existencia de estas cosas; y te dejo ser. Volteo mi vista a la cama con las sábanas revueltas y me dispongo a tenderla, recordando las veces que fui envuelta en su suavidad, las veces que las enviamos a volar por considerarlas estorbos, las veces que nos resguardamos del frío con ellas y las lágrimas no pueden dejar pasar una oportunidad para salir, para dejar todo mojado. Acomodo las almohadas donde tantas veces nuestras cabezas reposaron, aunque la más de las veces, las usamos como armas en la guerra de la diversión. Y me alejo. No soporto la visión de algo tan acuciante, de algo tan relevante, de algo que hierve por gritarme y que yo quisiera asfixiar, destruir, retorcer, quemar, desaparecer y aniquilar.

Pero a medida que retrocedo para salir de ahí la mesilla de noche se interpone, a punto estoy de tirarla pero alcanzo a evitar que se estrelle contra el suelo. Pero la cajita de cedro sobre ella no corre con la misma suerte. Su contenido se ha volcado sobre el suelo de madera de nogal dejando desperdigados unos cigarrillos, ese vicio que nunca te pude quitar, y que, para ser honestos, nunca deseé hacerlo; plumas para escribir, unos cuantos galeones y sickles y un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Ese papel amarillento yo lo conozco… ¡es de la biblioteca! Tú no acostumbras a sacar libros muy seguido…lo abro por simple curiosidad, y el libro que sacaste no es precisamente otro que _"Objetos importantes tragados por el tiempo"_ , el libro que yo en una ocasión sustraje pero no leí, pues Ron fue quien lo conservó durante el tiempo de préstamo y fue él quien lo devolvió.

Pero tu tiempo de préstamo aún no ha terminado, así que el libro debe de estar por aquí, y me dispongo a buscarlo por cada rincón, en cada cajón, en el librero y por último, en tu mochila que se encontraba cuidadosamente resguardada en lo más profundo del espacio inferior de tu cama, entre el colchón y el soporte. Es lo único que tiene dentro, como si temieras que alguien diera con él. Lo saco y el ejemplar sigue igual de viejo que cuando lo saqué, pero a diferencia mía, que procuro no maltratar los libros, has dejado algunas hojas entremetidas con garabatos inteligibles para mí, unas páginas marcadas con las esquinas dobladas y se refieren, obvio, a Salazar Slytherin y todo lo que tiene que ver con él y… el vial de la vie. ¿Conocías qué era¡Lo sabías¿Pero para qué necesitabas conocerlo?

Mis ojos nadan en las páginas dedicadas al vial de la vie, donde se explica su origen, y poderes¿poderes? No, eso no se pone aquí, solo lleva una estúpida etiqueta como todo lo que es importante pero que nadie sabe para que coños sirve "poseedor de la magia más poderosa, creadora y destructiva" ¿es todo? Miles de cosas que nos enseñan en este colegio llevan colgada la estampita de "súper peligroso y desconocido por tu propio bien". Demonios. Pero pasemos a lo que sí nos dice:

"_El Vial de la Vie (que se podría describir como el "recipiente de la vida") es el nombre con el que se conoce al contenedor de una magia poderosa, destructiva y creadora a la vez, que pudo ser aislada por primera vez por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, al fundar su colegio. Querían llenar su nueva escuela de ese estado de bienestar y alerta que ocasiona la simple prescencia del vial, hasta el momento solamente los cuatro fundadores saben qué es lo que contiene el hermoso recipiente de cristal que es casi como el corazón que permite a Hogwars seguir impertérrito ante cualquier circunstancia que se le presente…_

Blah, blah, blah…es así como se corta el texto, pues después de la escueta descripción, que no me aclara nada en absoluto, continúan con otras cosas ocultas en Howgarts para su mantenimiento: la llama eterna de Amaterasu para el fuego de las cocinas, el último rayo del mazo de Thor para la luz en toda la escuela y cosas así. Pero…tú no te detendrías con algo que promete ser tan grande y que ofrece tan poca información…

Tomé el papel y con paso decidido volví a mi recámara. Si el mundo volverá a verme, no quiero que sea como si de una loca del siglo XVII se tratara, tengo una dignidad que salvaguardar. Lentamente, casi lamentándome de ello, me quito la ropa sucia, no sólo por el polvo y el hollín, sino por la mentira, por el engaño y los subterfugios. El agua vuelve a ser el medio de expiar mis culpas, de sentir que dentro de esa lluvia artificial puedo volver a ser la inocente y blanca alma que algún día fui, puedo volver a sentirme virgen como si nunca hubieras mancillado mi cuerpo, como si nunca lo hubieras tocado. Vuelve a ser MI cuerpo, MI alma, MI corazón y MI mente. Ya no existe NUESTRA unión, NUESTRA complementación, NUESTRO amor, NUESTROS pensamientos. Ya no existe nada.

No se si será por culpa del sentimiento, de la emoción o las circunstancias pero mi cabello se deja desenredar con mayor facilidad, se vuelve dócil, manso y sin ninguna personalidad. Se ha dejado domar. Lágrimas saladas corren disimuladas por mis mejillas, lágrimas sin razón de existencia, soltadas ya por la monotonía de vaciar mis emociones que por que sean necesarias. Y volteo a ver mi piel, se extiende como inmaculada, pero sé que hay mordidas, chupetones y caricias que no se van con el agua, que necesitan un tratamiento más intensivo. Con el estropajo untado de jabón me restriego la piel, quitando capas y capas de piel, arrancando recuerdos deseados y culpables por igual, enrojeciéndola y lastimándola. Pero ya no sirve de nada. Ya no me reconforta el saberme limpia, ya no es suficiente haber cambiado de piel, ya no basta el haberme quitado el olor almizcle de tu sudor...y lo dejo por la paz. Lo que no se da, no se da y punto.

Marcada, es así como me has dejado, y no es solo el tatuaje, no es solo el perfume, no es solo la saliva...es algo más, un lazo peligrosamente fuerte, destructivamente unitario, invariablemente irrompible. ¡Pero yo quiero cortarlo! Quiero eliminar tu rastro y no me siento capaz. Quisiera poder confinarte al hielo eterno de la Antártica y a la vez tenerte al alcance de mis dedos.

Pero ha sido suficiente de lamentarme y de lastimarme, si de por si ya casi terminaste conmigo, contigo me basta y sobra. Decido ponerme el uniforme, después de la excursión de mi curso, seguramente habrán vuelto a clases, así que con el uniforme pasaré desapercibida. El cabello en coleta para facilitar mi búsqueda y obstruir mi identificación. Nunca he intentado la magia de cambiar algo de tu cuerpo, pero me parece que este es el mejor momento: una floritura de varita y el cabello es negro y lacio, un movimiento por acá y la piel se blanquea y me parece que ha sido suficiente. No quiero ser otra persona, solo quiero verme distinta, dejar de ser el chocolatito almendrado que poseíste, dejar de ser la maraña de pelos fácilmente ubicable. Lo necesito por hoy.

Bajo con la mochila ligera de la torre, me mezclo como una más entre los pasillos y los estudiantes, hasta ahora, ni un llamamiento, ni una mirada y eso basta. La biblioteca se alza enorme e imponente, cúmulo del saber de generaciones de magos, acceso a la información y prohibición de la verdad¿por qué cerráis la sección prohibida? Pero no importa, porque es ahí donde entraré. Siete años metida en ese espacio y conozco la alfabetización de memoria, podría recitar como una canción los títulos en los anaqueles, y por supuesto, sé escurrirme hasta en donde ni siquiera Pince entraría. Las ventajas de ser el ratón de biblioteca. Paso por enfrente de la bibliotecaria y ni siquiera alza la vista del libro que está examinando, le es más importante descubrir si el tembloroso niño de primero que lo está regresando le provocó algún desperfecto que la gente que entra o sale sin alguno de sus preciados libros entre las manos. Días fríos y fin de semana en puerta: la ecuación perfecta de la privacidad en la biblioteca. El secreto para entrar a la sección prohibida, buena memoria y saber qué libro es el correcto. Porque es así como Madame Pince nos mantiene alejados de la sección, sabe que la mayoría se enfoca en lo que va a buscar y pasa de largo de lo que no le interesa ni le ayuda. En su gran mayoría sí, más no para mí. Mantiene todo encadenado con candados enormes de intrincadas cerraduras, se ve más amenazante de ese modo. Pero yo he aprendido la combinación correcta. Fue hace poco, hablando en tiempo cósmico, un buen rato en el calendario gregoriano; en una excursión nocturna cuando padecía de insomnio antes de entrar a séptimo. Que ironía, la aprendí la noche en que me perdí ebria de ambrosía en tus labios por vez primera.

Pero no es por sentimiento que he vuelto, es por afán de conocimiento, he de apartar tu imagen para poder volver a ser objetiva y no perderme en la marea de celulosa. Anaquel derecho de la cerradura con llave de gota, alza el tercer libro verde de arriba abajo, saldrá botado ligeramente un libro rojo y bingo, estás dentro. El mismo proceso y nunca nadie se ha percatado de ello sin ser bibliotecaria de la escuela. Lo que poner unos libros en la lista de lecturas adicionales no obligatorias puede hacer. Es de lo que están llenos los estantes a los lados de la sección prohibida, puros libros de lectura adicional. Pero eso no es relevante ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar algo acerca del vial de la vie, algo más extendido, más explícito... lo admito, busco algo que me indique tu paradero, que me de una pista de a dónde has huido, un último y patético esfuerzo para retenerte a mi lado.

Maldita la hora en que me metí aquí. Este sitio está atascado de pociones avanzadas, artes oscuras en toda su extensión, encantamientos impronunciables (por su nombre, no porque estén prohibidos), genealogías, transformaciones imposibles, mutaciones, fusiones, ataduras, destrucción, oscurantismo, profecías por cumplir, semilleros de ejemplos de criaturas mágicas extintas o en cautiverio pero ni un maldito ápice de historia. Libro tras libro, señal tras señal, párrafo seguido de párrafo y nada. Nada, nada, nada, todo es una desesperante nada. La ansiedad me corroe, mis manos empiezan a temblar, nunca antes tuve tanta necesidad de encontrar algo tan urgentemente.

Imposible, es imposible que la biblioteca sea incapaz de tener una respuesta. Nunca antes me había traicionado de este modo. Siete años con la creencia de que cualquier cosa que buscara la encontraría aquí. La única vez que lo dudé fue mientras buscaba información de Nicolás Flammel, y entonces encontré la respuesta entre un montón de paja. Fue el momento en que me volví fiel devota de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. La erigí como a una deidad, omnipotente, omnisciente, todo sapiente. Y me ha decepcionado.

Si existía un sitio en toda esta escuela donde me sentía a salvo y segura, era aquí. Ahora no es más que un gran salón repleto de libros. Es como si de pronto le dijeran al Papa que Dios no existe, imaginaos, el representante supremo de Dios en la Tierra deja de creer en su existencia, descubre que Dios no es más que una utopía injertada en la mente humana.

Si la biblioteca o puede contestarme, ya que no lo conoce todo, entonces… ¿es posible que tú no hayas sido más que un sueño? Acaricio seductoramente la posibilidad de que nunca me hubieras conocido, que nunca te hubiera amado, como si no hubieses existido… tentador ¿no lo crees? Pensar que nunca te tuve, sentir que nunca te perdí. Pero no. Infame la hora en que me desplomé, cuando la desgracia se dejó caer sobre mi cabeza, condenándome por haber cedido, volvíme prisionera de los sentidos, la pasión desbordante que me ofrecías se convirtió en ley, mis gestos y cadencias en esclavos de tus deseos.

Pero mis plañideras palabras han quedado de pronto acalladas, los ruidos de un contingente de alumnos se acercan rápidamente. Deben de pasar de largo, aquí no hay libros más que para el apoyo de maestros…y mi claustrofóbica sección prohibida. Si llegan a pasar por aquí, seré vista, no hay escondite para mi persona.

Mi mirada desesperada busca un sitio donde esconderme, pero no, maldita sea, donde quiera quedo muy visible. Los pasos se acercan, su charla y parloteo incesante evidencian su excitación, los trozos sueltos de sus palabras me dicen que consiguieron permiso de un profesor para visitar la sección prohibida…

Mirada que corre rauda, te has detenido en un trocito de cristal tirado en el suelo al lado de un libro, es un trocito roto, de un solo jalón, dentelladas me dicen que estuvo alguna vez unido a otra parte, hasta pareciera una maliciosa parodia mía. Yo también me sentí unida a ti, también pensé que me pertenecías… lo toco con delicadeza, se ve tan puro y etéreo que siento que lo corrompo con solo mi mirada. Lo aprisiono entre mis dedos hasta que unas ínfimas gotas de sangre corren por mi palma…esperaba dolor, más no que me jalara fuera de ahí… ¡maldita sea¡Un traslador¿A quién demonios se le ocurre dejar un traslador en la biblioteca? Esto es malo…definitivamente malo…porque esto no es como lo esperaba. Un traslador tan lindo llevarte a semejante sitio…al jardín salvaje…

* * *

**_Terminado! yupi:D, sí, está hecho, dejé los recuerdos para pasar a la acción, no soy muy violenta ni activa, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo ñ.ñ Ahora sí, pasamos a la respuesta de reviews y anuncios al final. Ejem, ejem..._**

**_Terry Moon: tienes razón, a veces nos adentramos mucho en lo que pasa con nosotros en nuestro delimitado espacio que ignoramos por completo el mecanismo de rotación del mundo. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el último capítulo! Espero que este también cumpla con tus espectativas. ciao_**

**_Arely Uchiha: Sip, es una etapa que me gustó (la de los recuerdos) pero tienes razón, ya basta de flagelaciones. Ahora que volvemos al mundo real en el presente real (dentro de mi mundo irreal) espero dar el ancho de la acción, porque le tengo preparadas unas cuantas pruebas a mi protagonista. ¡Síguenos la pista!_**

**_MINA: Madre y editora mía! gracias, yo sé que me la rifo (sobre todo en filosofía ¡cómete esa Tonatiuh!), pero que bueno que tuviste oportunidad de revisar una minúscula parte de lo que aquí escribí. Te veo en la Lázaro y porfas, averigua qué onda con los mapas de Psicología, vas?_**

**_brujiskatty18: Hey, hasta que me entero de que me leen en otros países! (Raven toda contenta hace su danza de la victoria alrededor del fuego en compañía de Mina y Ammit), este...con respecto a tu review anterior...sí nos llegó, pero una cosa toda curiosa pasa: si pones en clasificación M, character all, spanish, sí salen tus dos reviews, pero si pones en characters: DM/HrG, no sale u.u, pero tuve oportunidad de leer ambos y te agradezco el alto concepto que tienes de mi verbo. Sí estoy en bachillerato, quinto semestre y tengo 17 años y mis amigos me llaman "Diana, el asombroso diccionario ambulante" (en comparación con "Draco, el increíble hurón botador"), de nueva cuenta, gracias, y me parece genial que no te quedes con las dudas y vayas en busca del diccionario (muajajaja mi oscuro plan de "¡recuperen las enciclopedias funciona!"), no te creas n.n ciao y un gran saludote a Venezuela! y si no es muy molesto de mi parte, me gustaría saber si me podrías explicar qué onda con el gobierno de tu país (ya sabes, aquí los yanquis manipulan toda la información). besos_**

**_Carol Zabini: Aquí me tienes con la espalda toda llena de latigazos porque a Mina le dio por cumplirte auch! pero aquí estamos, al pie del cañón._**

**_Konny: te extaño! creí que serías la primera en enterarte de la actualización. Oye, me dí una vuelta por tus fics y me parecieron bastate bien, aun no encuentro detallitos que pudieran detener un verbote como el tuyo :D gracias por seguir fiel y a nuestro lado. muack!_**

**_Darkness End¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! el chiste de esto era meterme en la mente de mi protagonista, y tú lo lograste, sentiste, viste, percibiste y te identificaste. Ese es el mejor regalo que le puedes hacer a un escritor, lograr ser uno dentro del personaje. Muchísimas gracias y siento que tu mamá haya tenido que mandarte a dormir ¿pues a qué horas empiezas las lectuas? espero que tambien continúes con nosotras hasta el final._**

**_Ammit, amore mio! 28 de septiembre y es tan ta ta ta ta taaaaan! un año y seis meses:D yupi! soy la tipa más feliz de Tijuana, que iremos a hacer ¬¬, _**

**_y finalmente, mexicanos, estudiantes mexicanos, no olviden el 2 de octubre¡2 de octubre, no se olvida! únanse a la tradición para honrar la memoria de los jóvenes caídos en defensa de la educación como hoy la tenemos. (sí, soy revolucionaria, liberal, feminista y que!)_**

**_Raven, the dark crow in Athens... ♪_**


	25. Giroscopio

_**Holas!!! bien, este es mi intento de redimirme T-T sé que me tardé mucho...pero luego les contaré la épica batalla entre Raven, el USB rebelde y la laptop incooperadora... sobra decir que todo le pertenecea a la jefaza de jefazas, JKRowling.

* * *

**_

_**MINA: Raven, hija mía, ya era hora de que actualizaras **_

**_RAVEN: Ya lo sé, no tenéis que gritarmelo cada vez que revisas el portal ¬¬_**

**_MINA: Es para que no se te olvide D_**

**_DRACO¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?_**

**_RAVEN (con los ojitos brillantes...): La que tu quieras...caro bello!!!_**

**_DRACO¡EN DONDE JODIDOS ME DEJASTE!!_**

**_RAVEN: Cariño, tienes que pagar, muajajajaja, no te preocupes...te encontraré pronto ¬¬, ; )_**

**_DRACO: o.0 0.0_**

**_MINA: o.0 _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_25. Giroscopio _**

Se supone que debería sentir miedo. Se supone que debería estar aterrada de encontrarme sola en un lugar que no conozco. Se supone que este sitio debería ser terrorífico. Flores oscuras de todo tipo se arremolinan a mi alrededor, las orquídeas con fragante aroma, las rosas poniendo a mi disposición sus espinas, margaritas deshojándose como si los pétalos les fueran a volver a crecer en un instante...pero no siento miedo, es una enorme curiosidad lo que me impulsa a continuar avanzando a través de la espesura de los abedules, tratando de salir de este claro de bosque, que se cierra como una jaula evitándome el escape. No debería preocuparme¿o si? Probablemente Ron se escandalizaría de ver mi situación: sola, con una varita en una mano y un trozo de cristal en la otra, con rasguños, sin saber mi ubicación...pero probablemente no, si mal no recuerdo, hace días que no hablo con él. El pobre es tan voluble que seguramente se enfureció, y se desquitó con una bludger, con Harry e inclusive con Ginny. Seguramente intentaría liarse a golpes con un Slytherin a la primera provocación.

Hablando de mis amigos¿se acordarán de mi existencia? Pues fueron Harry y Hagrid quienes reportaron que falté a la práctica, y Luna fue a visitarme. ¿Y los demás? La verdad, no sé si será influencia de estar en el día 14 de mi periodo o que me estoy volviendo insensible, pero no me importa. Para mí, el mundo en el que vivo se ha desvanecido por un instante, se ha alejado y me ha dejado a merced de mis instintos, me ha soltado en el jardín para que salga a jugar. No es un día soleado, de hecho, las nubes no son grises, pero sí son grandes cúmulos que ocasionalmente cubren al sol, que de por sí es escaso en la espesura del bosque. Paso a paso, voy haciendo mi camino mientras las hojas crujen bajo la presión de mis pies, las ramas bajas provocan pequeños rasguños en mi piel descubierta por la falda escolar, la mochila hasta parece innecesaria pero no me atrevo a soltarla, es un pedacito de cordura en medio de mi amnesia.

Un rayo escaso de luz me indica que la salida se encuentra próxima, que la claridad me espera al final, como si al final quisiera de nuevo otorgarme esperanza y verme algo así como...feliz. Qué tontería, yo, feliz. No puedo, simplemente ya no puedo, te llevaste mi felicidad, mis risas, mi alegría. Volviste tu presencia detonante de mi hilaridad, no reía más que de tus chistes y no era feliz si no te tenía a mi lado. Sacudo mi cabeza y saco esos pensamientos de mi mente. Si me preocupo, no pienso, y si no pienso no sobrevivo. Llegué al umbral y salgo. ¿Estoy del otro lado? Porque eso parece. El lago se extiende asombrosamente grande frente mío, y se ve la parte frontal del castillo, y eso me hace sospechar de mi paradero, porque frente al castillo está Hogsmeade, no el lago. Y ni siquiera se ve al calamar gigante ondeando entre las aguas. Me disponía a volverme. Pero de pronto pareciera que el agua me llama, como si nunca la hubiese visto tan magnífica y arrebatadora. Pero no puedo volver a ceder a mis impulsos, ya una vez supe lo que era que un líquido tragara la existencia, y a pesar de que en ese momento casi lo sentía como una ruta de escape, no tiene comparación ahora con la ambición de vivir y salir de este sitio que me embarga.

Pero el agua canta...me llama, y dice mi nombre, y lo más curioso es que la voz es muy parecida a la tuya, como si estuvieses esperándome en el fondo...gravedad cero, me impulso suavemente hacia enfrente, es el simple ladeo de mis pies y siento que vuelo...hasta que alguien me toma por la cintura... salvaje me revuelvo contra mi captor, ni siquiera he abierto de nuevo los ojos para saber a ciencia cierta a que me estoy enfrentando, quien con esa fuerza me está doblegando...

-_Milord, aquí hay un invasor.-_una voz juvenilmente varonil es la que escucho por sobre mi cabeza, y lentamente abro los ojos...ok, la ropa no es como el uniforme que estoy portando, es más...renacentista. Y el tipo...pues es lindo, con ese toque céltico y esa fortaleza romana, negros rizos cubriendo su cabeza, no es etéreo como sueles ser tú, pero sí bastante atractivo. Mentón firme, nariz recta, bellos ojos cafés que me miran como tratando de averiguar de dónde diablos salió esta chica con ese atuendo tan extraño y poco decente (he de recordar que mi falda del uniforme me llega a tres dedos sobre la rodilla).

-_Muy bien, Jacob. ¿Una doncella?-_se acerca una partida de caza de cinco hombres y al frente de ellos viene un cuarentón con el pelo y barba entrecano y un gran traje rojo de montar con unas mangas exageradamente abombadas, esos calzones salpicados de pedrería y esas mallitas evidenciando unas piernas anchas en los muslos y delgadísimas en las pantorrillas.

-_Pues si fuese doncella, dudo que andaría por estos rumbos y vestida así.-_interrumpe otro tipo, vestido de negro, casi el vampiresco aspecto que tiene Snape lo ha copiado este hombre, o al revés, no lo sé. Pero esa mirada me dice que lo que sea que esté pasando por su mente, tiene al menos una pizca de lujuria. Asqueroso.-_. Seguramente ha de ser una ramera venida a menos que se escapa de su lenón..._

-_¿Serviría de algo si le digo que no lo soy?-_le encaro un poco desvergonzada, si ya me puso el mote de puta, pues que mas da si me porto un poco grosera.

-_Entonces explícate¿quién eres?_

Un repentino instinto de conservación me dice que no debería estar alterando de este modo las vidas de unas personas. Y de pronto todo me cae como relampagueo en los ojos: No estoy en Hogwarts, no estoy en mi tiempo y no sé con quien estoy. Fantástico, estoy perdida en el tiempo, yuju. Maldito sea el que puso ese estúpido pedazo de vidrio en la sección prohibida y pendeja de mí, que se me ocurrió agarrarlo.

-_Milord¿no sería mejor que la doncella descansara primero, se vistiera y descansara un poco antes de responder a un cuestionario? Podría pensarse que no hemos cultivado la hospitalidad...-_el joven que me tiene sujeta es el que ha hablado, y al final pone un tono de persuasión que hace que el líder asienta y haga una seña para volver de donde han venido.

-_Ven conmigo, cabalgarás mi montura.-_ el joven me ha soltado y me hace una seña para que le siga hasta el borde del bosque de donde hace un momento salí. Ahí, un buen garañón nos está esperando y se muestra manso cuando le habla como explicándole que lo voy a montar.-_Por cierto, no sé tu nombre. El mío es Jacob Delacey.-_termina con una sonrisa arrebatadora, que derretiría a cualquier chica.

-_Eva, Eva Marcauss.- _le respondo un poco sonrojada. ¿Por qué vino a mi mente ese nombre y no el mío? Ni idea. Simplemente quiero conservar mi nombre como algo mío que no dejará huella en este sitio, do quiera que sea.-_ ¿Dónde estamos y en que año?_

_-Pues señorita Marcauss, está en la tierra de los anglos en el año de nuestro señor de 1435. ¿De donde venís, joven dama?-_me pregunta mientras con una facilidad asombrosa me toma de la cintura y me sube a la cabalgadura. El simple contacto me dejó por un momento sin respiración, y noté que le sudaron las manos y que tenía una extraña flaccidez en las rodillas.

_-De ese castillo al otro lado del lago-_le contesto, él voltea a donde mi dedo lo indica y una extraña mueca se apodera de su rostro, como si temiera a ese sitio.-_. ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_-No, simplemente que ese castillo...veréis, mi señor lo perdió en una apuesta contra Lord Gryffindor y sus amigos, Lord Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw y Lady Hufflepuff. Desde hace algunos años han estado llevándose a algunos niños desde los once años y trayendo a otros...es simplemente muy sospechoso, pero como mi señor los protege y vela por ellos, nadie se atreve a hacerles algo por mucho que teman…_

_-Ah…-_con que así fue como se consiguió el castillo, con una apuesta contra muggles.

Sin seguir la conversación Jacob y yo nos dirigimos por la misma senda recorrida por sus compañeros de cacería hasta que un inmenso castillo hizo su aparición por sobre una colina. Como todo castillo, está construido en piedra sólida, diseñado para que aguantara por generaciones venideras, que soportara los embates del viento, el tiempo y las hordas.

-_Señor Delacey¿Quién es el dueño de todo esto?_

_- Llámame Jacob, Eva. Es Lord Greensox. De hecho, parece que en la madrugada arribó una especie de primo lejano que ha quedado huérfano._

_-¿Esta madrugada?-_si mal no recuerdo, la hora que apuntó Dumbledore como probable para la desaparición de Draco fue también en la madrugada, antes siquiera de que la gente tuviese tiempo de dar noticia de algo o de algún disturbio. Puesto que yo di el anuncio temprano como a las ocho, eso daba un amplio margen a la acción.

Si creyera en las casualidades, diría que ésta es una de ellas; pero sólo la gente loca como Trelawney, Lavender Brown y las Patil se creerían algo como eso. Para mí, el mundo gira en engranajes, nada es azar, todo esta planeado para darse en el momento justo con la persona adecuada. Pero más de una vez mi filosofía me ha fallado. Como contigo. Se supone que yo debería conocer a la persona adecuada para mí, con la que viviría un romántico noviazgo, que me pediría matrimonio con una cena espléndida a la luz de las velas, que se apoderaría de mi virginidad en una noche de luna llena, con el que me casaría en el solsticio de verano para la buena suerte, del que tendría muchos y adorables hijos, y con el que viviría una apacible y larga vida, hasta que me volviera vieja y arrugada como una pasita.

Pero destruiste mis esquemas. Pero no pienso lamentarme más, donde sea que estoy, no creo tener mucho tiempo para salir y volver.

_-¡Jacob!-_una chica joven, un año menor que yo a lo seguro grita desde lo alto de las enormes escaleras del vestíbulo. Es rubia como Luna, y el cabello le cae en graciosas ondas hasta las rodillas; su cuerpo no está totalmente desarrollado, pero ha perdido ya las redondeces de la infancia. Con una enorme sonrisa se acerca a Jacob y se sonroja al llegar ante él, pero después voltea hacia donde yo me encuentro, tres pasos más atrás que él y a pesar de que su apacible rostro parece incapaz de expresar algún sentimiento negativo la mirada que me dirige no es precisamente de bienvenida-_ ¿Quién es ella, Jacob?_

_-Se llama Eva Marcauss, Harriet, y la encontramos vagando en el bosque mientras vuestro padre cazaba.- _hago una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. El hecho de que no le parezca mi presencia no significa que debo ser maleducada.

_-¿Ahora os dedicáis a acoger a cuanto desvalido os encontráis?-_repone con un tono que bien podría haber salido de la boca de Narcissa Malfoy.

_-¿Qué no es para eso que el señor feudal existe¿Para preocuparse por los villanos a su cargo?-_le rebate Lord Greensox, que en ese momento se aproxima con la que parece ser Lady Greensox, pues está tomada de su brazo. Es alta y esbelta, y sí, tiene un aire muy...Malfoy. Porte y gracia sin duda conjugados en la alba rubia.

_-Buenos días padre, madre.-_ Harriet seguramente estará avergonzada, más no por ello agacha la mirada o se sonroja. Los aludidos se acercan a la muchacha y le dan un casto beso en la frente como único reconocimiento. Lord Greensox se aproxima al oído de su esposa y le susurra algo, a lo que ella asiente y con una leve inclinación se suelta del brazo de Greensox y se aproxima a donde me encuentro.

_-Vos debéis ser la chica que encontraron. Ya me decía milord que vuestro estado era deplorable, pero no me imaginaba hasta que punto. Venid, tenemos que arreglarte un poco.-_me toma del brazo y comenzamos a subir las escaleras para ir al piso superior cuando se detiene y voltea ligeramente-_ Jacob, buscad a la señora Munchink y decidle que prepare agua para un baño y que la suba a mis aposentos._

_-Desde luego Milady.-_y con un taconazo se dirige al ala izquierda de la sala.

_-Harriet, cariño¿venís con nosotras?_

_-Claro madre.- _comenzamos el ascenso y al llegar a la segunda planta, giramos a la derecha hasta una amplia cámara, compuesta por una sala de estar, sitio para las costuras, escritorio y una chimenea al fondo; hay una puerta a la izquierda, y otra a la derecha.

_-Venid, tenemos que quitaros primero estos andrajos; Harriet ¿no sabéis en donde anda Lucy en estos momentos?_

_-No madre, pero puedo llamarla._

_-Perfecto cariño._

Harriet salió de la cámara presurosa, probablemente estaba buscando el modo de dejarnos sin parecer maleducada y Lady Greensox comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Mientras yo estaba de espaldas a ella avanzando, se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta y se volvió a verme.

_-Por cierto, aún no sé vuestro nombre..._

_-Eva Marcauss, milady._

_-Eva...es un lindo nombre. ¿De dónde venías cuando os encontraron?_

_-Del castillo al otro lado del lago._

_-Una chica de Gryffindor-_la mirada de milady se pierde en la distancia, como si recordar a Gryffindor le trajera lejanas memorias-._ Bueno, para comenzar debéis desvestiros, éste es el cuarto de baño, en un momento más subirá la señora Munchink trayendo con ella agua caliente._

Y diciendo esto, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, que en el centro tenía una tina enorme, más a la izquierda se encontraba un biombo donde seguramente tendría que desvestirme. Lady Greensox ya se estaba saliendo de la alcoba cuando la señora Munchink entró acompañada de Jacob y otro fuerte mozo que cargaban sendas cubetas de agua caliente, que dejaron caer en la tina, y detrás de ellos, venía Harriet y una muchacha muy joven cargada de una infinidad de vestidos.

_-Madre, como seguramente Eva no tendrá ropa-_de pronto caí en cuenta de la ironía y no pude evitar una sonrisa ladina-_, le dije a mi doncella que juntara los vestidos que ya no uso y los trajera para ver si alguno le queda._

_-Muy bien, Harriet. Podéis dejarlos en la cama y que Lucy se quede a ayudarla a arreglarse._

Y con eso fue suficiente para que todos desalojaran la cámara, dejándome a solas con la doncella, Lucy. Esta Lucy es delgada como palo de escoba, no puedo distinguir formas en su cuerpo, pero contrario al poco desarrollo de su cuerpo, su cabeza es otro mundo; su cabello rojo fuego lo traía en una larga trenza hasta las rodillas, su cara en forma de corazón era adorable y sus ojos cafés me recordaban a una taza de mocha frío.

_-Venid, señorita, dejad que os ayude a daros un baño._

_-No me digas de un modo tan formal. Tú te llamas Lucy, y deseo que me llames Eva.- _cuando dije esto, la chica se sonrojó divinamente, haciendo que por un instante el rubor fuera más intenso que su cabellera.

_-Oh, no me pidáis eso, si se enterara milady o la señorita Harriet me reprenderían..._

_-¿Por qué habrían de hacer eso? No tiene nada de malo llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila._

Lucy simplemente ya no replicó y prefirió comenzar a desvestirme para meterme a la tina. El agua era deliciosa y por un instante deseé no salir nunca más.

_-Tiene usted un hermoso cabello, señorita Eva. Y mucho más dócil que el de la señorita Harriet._

_-No deberías compararme con tu señora, Lucy. ¿Qué se podría decir de ello?_

_-Pues que no soy la primera que lo hace. Todos los que han tenido oportunidad de verla ya han emitido veredictos con respecto a su persona. Todos desean la hora de la comida para poder interrogaros a su gusto. Sobretodo Lord Hawking, desde que ha llegado no ha dejado de decir que es usted una especie de mal _augurio_ por haber llegado después de un huérfano..._

Prefiero desviar la conversación antes de saber todo lo que el mentado Hawking me tiene preparado para la cocina:

_-¿Cómo es el sobrio recién llegado de Lord Greensox?_

_-Hermoso señorita. Nunca había visto a un joven con unas facciones tan delicadas y varoniles a la vez; con su cabello rubio como la luz del sol y esos glaciales ojos grises-_ no, las casualidades no existen, no existen¡no existen!-_. ¿Le ocurre algo señorita?_

_-No, es que no puedo imaginarme a un chico de tales características..._

_-Cuando lo vi, yo tampoco daba crédito a mis ojos...pero era real. Lo más seguro es que milord termine casándolo con la señorita Harriet, para conservar los lazos de sangre. No veo que otra utilidad tendría el conservarlo aquí._

Con desgana, dejo que Lucy me termine de bañar, y luego del secado y cepillado del negro cabello que ahora luzco, me lleva al dormitorio, donde se encuentran varios vestidos extendidos junto con zapatos a juego.

_-Vuestra figura es comparable con la de la señorita Harriet, son muy similares, supongo que el vestido carmín le sentará bien._

Y así es. El vestido de rojo tiene una larga falda de corte A, con un escote ovalado rodeado de encaje blanco; las mangas son largas y tienen una delicada caída, con los bordes ribeteados en listón dorado.

_-Se ve hermosa, señorita Eva.-_suelta Lucy con admiración en los ojos. Yo no creo que sea para tanto. Con una ligera reverencia, me indica que la acompañe. Y la sigo fuera de la recámara, y miradas se clavan en mi espalda, y grititos ahogados escapan directo a mis oídos. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención a pesar que durante las clases así lo parezca. El cabello no me lo arreglaron en absoluto, corre suelto, salvaje y negro como ala de cuervo, casi como el de Bellatrix en uno de sus mejores momentos de lucidez.

Ahora sí estoy comenzando a tener miedo, una cosa es enfrentarme a animales fantásticos, a las inclemencias del tiempo, a las sorpresas de la vida en solitario, pero esto... lidiar con personas que te miran como bicho raro, que evalúan cada paso, cada respiro, cada mirada, la postura y la posición de las manos...es terrorífico pesar que la sociedad tiene cánones tan rígidos, inflexibles, tan duros que son inquebrantables. Y comienzo a temer por mi seguridad. Llevo la varita conmigo, pero estoy entre muggles, muggles que no creen en la magia, que queman a las brujas, que las persiguen como mismas personificaciones del demonio, y tengo miedo. Porque oscura es el alma del hombre, pero más perversa puede llegar a ser su razón. No seguimos los dictados del corazón, pero tenemos como infalibles las demandas de la razón. En su corazón tendrán miedo de lo desconocido, pero su razón teológica les dirá que soy el demonio, que deben eliminarme para congraciarse con su dios.

Llevo la varita conmigo, no la puedo alejar de mí, y aunque me tiemblen las piernas, no se trasluce tras el raso y el armiño. Con una sonrisa gélida los encaro...y encaro mi destino, sea cual sea...me lleve donde me lleve...

* * *

Muajajjajaja! qué nos ocurrirá la proxima vez?? no sé...puede ser cualquier cosa...digamos que por fin me deschabeté completita D 

se le agradece a toda la gente linda que tuvo la delicadeza de estar pendiente de a ver cuándo terminaba el capítulo...digamos que el retraso se debío a un motherfucker de mi USB, el cual (juro solemnemente como una "no scout") fue sacado con seguridad de mi laptop pues según yo no se iba a recesitar respaldar (pobre ilusa, verdad?) y entonces tatatatataaaaan! que me convierte el cap de ice breath, otro de tácticas de guerra y la mitad (como 10 hojas) de con nombre de guerra en no sé que madres que hasta ahorita han resultado indescifrables...

tenemos nuevos personajes a los cuales iremos desvelando poco a poco... muajajajajaja!!!

besillos y continúen en línea. Tomatazos, howlers, criticadas y elogios son bienvenidos...los espero con ansias...por cierto, rompimos con el reto hecho por Ammit de llegar a los 54 reviews así que...VAMOS POR MÁS!! jajajja

Raven ♪


	26. Legumbres y cartas astrales

**Bien, bien, bien. Sé que tienen tooodo el derecho de apedrearme por haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero aparte de los innumerables trabajos de fin de semestre, debo añadir de que este capítulo sufrió de varias modificaciones, porque no me gustaba a veces como quedaba. Sí, soy un poco perfeccionista y que. Pero curados ya de eso, aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo de Ice Breath, y a pesar de que todo parezca insignificante, confío en que pondrán atención a los mínimos detallitos que se encuentran ocultos. n.n, ahora sí, a leer.**

**Ejem, como disclaimer debo decir que todo esto le pertenece a JKRowling, la señora que seguramente se ha de estar dando en estos momentos su baño semanal en libras esterlinas.**

_**

* * *

**_

26. Legumbres y cartas astrales

Los escalones desaparecen bajo mis pasos uno a uno. Un infame vértigo quiso apoderarse de mí, pero lo impedí a tiempo. Debo aprender a no ser tan frágil, debo aprender a adaptarme, a confiar en mi instinto de supervivencia, a defenderme...y probablemente, a atacar.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Harriet acompañada de Lord y Lady Greensox, me están esperando. El rostro de Harriet es una máscara indescifrable, la sonrisa permanente y totalmente plástica parece nunca abandonar su rostro, simplemente parece la perfecta cortesana. Doy un paso al frente para ponerme frente a ellos y Harriet me toma del brazo y comienza a guiarme hacia lo que supongo es el comedor, sin dirigirme la palabra, podría compararlo a llevar a tu muñeca bajo el brazo para ir a donde te llamen. Atravieso vestíbulos, pasillos, salas con chimeneas por doquier y escaleras sin fin, altos ventanales que muestran paisajes infinitos...

_-Dime, Eva¿cómo es la vida en el castillo de Lord Gryffindor?-_ de pronto estoy sentada a la mesa, con una fuente frente a mí de donde todos están tomando su porción. La que me ha hablado es Lady Greensox, parece ansiosa por saber algo de la vida de Gryffindor...lo que me parece muy sospechoso. Está a la derecha de Lord Greensox, que está en la cabecera de la mesa, que la mira con desaprobación. Harriet está a su izquierda comiendo muy sobriamente, con la espalda recta y el codo en ángulo, sabiendo que su perfil gaélico se ve ampliamente favorecido con ese vestido blanco. Yo estoy enseguida de Harriet, y frente a mí está Hawking, el cual también se muestra ansioso de escuchar cada palabra salida de mi boca, Jacob está sentado al lado de Hawking, y no sé muy bien su posición en la casa.

_-Pues, a ciencia cierta no sabría decirle, milady. Iba camino al castillo para entrevistarme con Lord Gryffindor cuando fui interceptada por milord y compañía-_en este punto Jacob se pone ligeramente sonrojado y Hawking deja escapar un bufido de desaprobación-_. Desearía no ser una molestia, y pedirles encarecidamente que me dejasen ir al castillo de Gryffindor..._

_-Dirás el castillo de Hogwarts...-_interrumpe Harriet sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-_Sí, claro, Hogwarts...- _dice por lo bajo Lord Greensox, mirando con reproche a su mujer.

_-Cariño¿dónde está vuestro sobrino?-_ continúa Lady Greensox desviando la conversación, puesto que ha adquirido un matiz muy tenso.

_-Ha de estar por llegar, Jacob ya había ido a llamarlo con anticipación.-_ Jacob asiente con la cabeza, confirmando la respuesta de Lord Greensox.

_-¿Crees que será el adecuado para nuestra hija?_

_-Eso, debería dejarlo a mi sola consideración, milady, no es algo en lo que debierais entrometeros._

_-Desde luego, milord._

En ese instante, un criado hace acto de presencia en el comedor y raudo se apresura a susurrarle algo a Lord Greensox, que lo despide con una cara sombría.

_-¿Pasa algo, padre?-_pregunta Harriet rompiendo el silencio tenso que solo se llenaba con el sonido de los cuchillos y las cucharas en la sopa.

-_El joven Ashlar se encuentra presa de unas insistentes fiebres-_al ver la cara de medio espanto y velada satisfacción en el rostro de su hija, se apronta a continuar-_. Pero ya mandé llamar por el doctor Bartholomew, él sabrá curarle._

_-¡Por Bartholomew¡Anthony¿Acaso os habéis vuelto lunático? Sabéis tan bien como yo que el doctor Bartholomew no se distingue precisamente por seguir los métodos ortodoxos que todo médico que se precie de serlo usaría...-_estalló de pronto Hawking, con la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de ese modo al Lord del castillo. Y los engranajes de mi mente maquiavélica comienzan a moverse y a advertirme de andar con pies de plomo con este tipo.

-_Pero no podréis negar que el índice de mortandad en sus pacientes es el más reducido de la comarca..._

_-¿Por qué no llamaste a Grouler? También es buen médico..._

_-Lo quiero con vida y sano, no nada más vivo...-_concluye Lord Greensox zanjando la conversación.

-_Bueno, hasta este punto sabemos que os llamáis Eva...pero ¿y lo demás¿Quién sois¿De dónde venís¿A dónde vais?-_comienza a atacar Hawking. Habla rápido, y trata de confundirme, pero después de entender lo que dice Ron cuando habla con la boca llena de comida me ha entrenado lo suficiente para entenderle.

_-Pues como usted ha mencionado, señor Hawking, mi nombre es Eva Moira Luisa Marcauss. Vengo de Gales, en el sur; y vine a estas tierras por llamado de Lord Gryffindor, aún no sé para qué; y fui interceptada por su partida de caza cuando estudiaba el modo de cruzar el lago para ir al castillo..._

_-¿Y cómo explicáis vuestros ropajes y la ausencia de equipaje?-_pregunta sagaz, pero no es nada que mi acorralada mente no haya preparado.

_-Viajaba con una caravana, pero fuimos atacados por pictos, que diezmaron a los viajantes. Me oculté el en bosque hasta que un grupo de gitanos que venían al norte para cruzar a Irlanda me acogieron y me dejaron en el bosque de las inmediaciones del lago..._

_-¿Y esperáis que os creamos que no osaron haceros nada?-_preguntó astuto y sarcástico el viejo zorro...pero me encargaré de borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

_-Señor, sé bien como manejar una espada-_solté con arrogancia malfoyesca-_. Soy hija única y mi señor padre no podía dejar mi educación reducida al huso, el laúd y la rueca._

_-Criaros como muchacho no os redime de vuestro sexo.-_soltó paternalista y completamente machista. Odioso.

_-Fui criada como una dama que probablemente en algún momento tendrá que defenderse por falta de varones leales alrededor-_este tipo me hace enojar, y es de esa rabia que quema, que intoxica, que envenena-_. Lord Greensox, agradecería infinitamente si se me permitiera ir a entrevistarme con Lord Gryffindor, deseo saber el por qué de su llamado...-_le suplico con mi mejor cara de niña desvalida, pues parece que mi historia le ha dejado honda impresión.

_-Desde luego, querida niña, mañana temprano partirás con un grupo encabezado por Jacob, pero volveréis al atardecer, pues hasta que sepáis el motivo de vuestro llamado, y antes de vuestra partida seréis nuestra invitada de honor._

_-¡Ni siquiera sabéis vuesa ascendencia, padre!-_chilló Harriet,sí, eso sonó como salido de la boca de una perfecta Slytherin-_¿y si fuese una plebeya sin chiste?_

_-Ignoro su ascendencia, y me es indiferente el conocerla; una dama que ha pasado por tanto y ha sobrevivido, además de contar con un propósito en la vida más allá del destinado en la cuna es digna de mi admiración y acogimiento.-_ sentenció finalmente Lord Greensox mientras alzaba su copa en mi dirección, un brindis por mi actuación, una cáliz por mi mitomanía. Yo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa y el alce de mi copa para acompañarle.

La comida transcurre sin más contratiempos, en cuanto Harriet dejó de lado su plato, anunció que correría al lado del mentado Ashlar, para acompañarle en lo que llegaba el doctor Bartholomew. Yo me quedé sin nada que hacer hasta el día siguiente, en que iría donde la antiquísima Hogwarts. Como se me dejó sola, me dirigí a los jardines del castillo, son grandes, lo suficiente como para perderse por todo un día. Doy una vuelta por las inmediaciones, donde los jardines repletos de rosales se alzan fragantes. Me tiro en el pasto y alcanzo a coger una rosa y nada en estos momentos me produce más placer que verla, sentirla, olerla... nunca me diste rosas para alguna fecha especial...es extraño, pues me encantan, más nunca te pedí unas, ni jamás se te ocurrió dármelas...ahora, teniendo una rosa blanca entre mis manos, las añoro, de pronto la melancolía y la nostalgia me deslizan lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas, tan sigilosas que ni siquiera mi garganta solloza ni mi pecho sube y baja compungido.

_-Ojos tan bellos como los vuestros no deberían llorar..._

De la nada se ha materializado Jacob y me avergüenza que me vea llorar, por lo que con el dorso de la mano me seco las mejillas mojadas apresuradamente.

_-Os habéis manchado de tierra vuestro adorable rostro, Eva.-_me dice dulcemente mientras me extiende un pañuelo. Lo tomo tímidamente, y comienzo a secar y limpiar mi cara. Me intimida que me mire de modo tan insistente y directo. Por momentos es como si me vieras tú en uno de nuestros mejores momentos. Y no puedo evitar sonreírle.

_-El doctor Bartholomew ha llegado, y por insistencia de milord, desea revisaros para comprobar vuestra salud.-_ se inclina y me ofrece su brazo para levantarme y acompañarme donde el doctor. Lo acepto y dejo que me lleve, mientras la blancura de la rosa, sólo comparable con la de tu piel va quedando atrás.

Vamos caminando hasta el ala oeste del castillo, y mientras vamos cruzando los vestíbulos un silencio incómodo nos envuelve. Por mí, desearía poder volver a pasar mi vida recluida en la biblioteca (falacia que me engañó tanto tiempo) y no tener que cruzar palabra alguna con otra persona...volver a ser el público ante el cual el resto de la gente representa su pantomima, sin necesidad alguna más que aplaudir sus brillantes actuaciones, reír de las parodias, y criticar cada gesto evocado. Pero las estupideces del tiempo, de los sentimientos y la indolente huida de mi razón hacia lugares insospechados me sacaron de mi pasivo trance hace mucho.

_-Hemos llegado.-_anuncia solemne-_. En cualquier instante saldrá de los aposentos del joven Ashlar y os guiará a las cámaras de milady para revisaros._

_-¿Esperarás conmigo?-_ nunca he sido temerosa, pero no me apetece pasar interminables minutos sola a la espera de un desconocido que vendrá a revisarme. Mis padres son dentistas, pero meterse en la boca de uno no me parece igual que meterse con el resto del cuerpo.

_-Tengo obligaciones que cumplir, Eva. Además milord ya me insistió en que debería dejar de tomarme libertades con respecto a vuestra persona ahora que sois su protegida.-_lo último lo dice entre sarcástico y compungido.

Con un leve asentimiento lo dejo ir, mientras el se gira y comienza su andanza andaluza hacia el exterior, para ir sabrá Merlín donde. La sala cuadrada se encuentra exquisitamente decorada, más no tan recargada como el resto de las habitaciones de la familia; no, aquí lo que predominan son los colores sobrios que se ajustarían tanto como para caballero como para dama, como los plateados, los verdes botella y los azules rey. Los detalles de los tapices de la pared son hiedras con una ocasional flor y la mesa central de roble ostenta un hermoso ramo de narcisos. Hay una única ventana, en una de las paredes laterales, a mi izquierda, pues frente a la puerta de entrada, está la que conduce a la recámara de Ashlar. Me acerco para tratar de vislumbrar algo a través de los postigos y los campos verdes allá abajo parecen interminables, mientras, en medio de la bruma, como espectro atormentador, aparece apenas dibujada la silueta de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, ese bello sitio donde encontré a mis amigos a los once años, cuando un malnacido con cara de serpiente no representaba amenaza alguna para nuestro futuro; cuando no conocía de los desprecios por parte de tu persona; cuando sentía que podía beberme ese mundo maravilloso de un solo trago y sin regurgitar...

_-¿Miss Eva Marcauss?-_ de pronto soy interpelada por la voz masculina que se oye a mis espaldas. Volteo parcialmente mi rostro y me encuentro con la mirada más diferente que esperaba cuando pensaba en el aspecto que tendría el doctor: no es viejo, de hecho, no le calcularía más de 37 años; su cabello aún se conserva negro, lacio y corto, cubriéndole todo el cráneo; es alto, apenas y calculo que le llego al hombro; bajo el tabardo de doctor puedo vislumbrar un cuerpo bien conservado y que no ha empezado a mostrar los signos del deterioro de la vejez. Su rostro es bien proporcionado, sin contar la ligera cicatriz que le atraviesa la mejilla izquierda, con los ojos oscuros como cerezas maduras y la sonrisa bien perfilada en esos labios delgados.

_-Sí, soy yo. Doctor Bartholomew, si no me equivoco..._

_-Así es. Milord me encargó que revisara exhaustivamente vuestra condición salubre y, a primera vista, podría decir que es buena; sin contar esas ojeras y que se encuentra muy pálida y delgada-_comienza inquisitivamente viéndome de arriba abajo-._ Si me hace el favor de acompañarme a la antecámara de milady..._

Y sin más comienza a avanzar hacia el ala este, donde llegamos a la misma cámara donde se me bañó y vistió.

_-Por favor, siéntese en la silla- _me indica hacia el escritorio mientras con la mirada rebusca dentro de su gastado bolso repleto de un sinfín de triques. Me acomodo lo mejor y más cómodamente que puedo mientras el doctor se acerca.

_-¿Me permitís vuestro brazo?-_ hago lo que me indica y comienza a tomar mi pulso desde diversas alturas en el brazo. Y en eso entra milady junto con Hawking y Harriet.

_-¡Por la divina gracia, Bartholomew¿No me irás a decir que has empezado la consulta sin revisar su carta astral?-_interrumpe Hawking como si supiera todo de medicina. El doctor lo voltea a ver muy irritado en el fondo.

-_No es necesario preguntarle al sol si la sangre de su cuerpo está corriendo bien. Para eso necesito su brazo, no un dibujito de un sol..._

_-¿Sabéis que podrían acusaros de herejía si seguís hablando de ese modo, doctor?- _agrega Harriet.

-_Lo sé muy bien, señorita Greensox, pero creo que mi índice de mortandad de algún modo hablaría por mí.- _le contesta con una ligera sonrisa condescendiente. Continúa con el reconocimiento de mi persona, y al parecer no encuentra nada mal. Con una cálida sonrisa, asiente, como si supiera que yo esperaba escuchar que todo estaba bien. Comienza a guardar sus instrumentos en el maletín.

_-¿Cómo encontró al joven Ashlar, doctor?-_entra preguntando lady Greensox con un aire afectado.

-_Pues aparte de la insistente fiebre, de la cual espero se recupere pronto con el medicamento que le receté, no presenta ningún indicio que indique otra enfermedad o posibilidades de degenerar en algo peor._

_-Perfecto. Y dígame doctor¿se queda a cenar?_

_-No lo considero probable, milady, debe de haber más enfermos esperando atención.-_le contestó él evasivamente.

_-Tendrá razón doctor, pero si no se atiende la salud de su cuerpo¿cómo espera ser útil para sus otros pacientes?_

_-Brillante muestra de dialéctica milady, creo que me ha convencido.- _concluyó resignado.

Y mientras ellos se dirigen a los jardines a dar un paseo vespertino, prefiero dar vueltas por el castillo, y en una de esas llego a la impresionante biblioteca, que si no me equivoco, no está muy frecuentemente en uso. Comienzo a repasar los lomos deslucidos donde los títulos se ven en letras doradas. Y cuando tomo alguno, y lo abro, puedo ver que siguen siendo incunables, esos maravillosos libros donde las palabras fueron impresas por el diestro puño de un escriba. Definitivamente embelesada como siempre por los libros no me percaté de la sombra que se escurrió a mis espaldas.

_-¿De verdad sabéis leer?-_escucho y me sobresalto, la voz llegó cálida rozando mi nuca.

-_¡Jacob! Me pegaste un susto de muerte. Claro que sé leer¿por qué de la pregunta?_

_-Simplemente que ninguna de las mujeres que conozco se toma la molestia de aprender el alfabeto._

_-Deberías conocer a más mujeres entonces.-_le respondo irónica. Pues claro, un hombre de su apostura no se acercaría a una mujer para hablar de Copérnico, deduzco.

_-No, con las que he conocido he tenido para desencantarme de una buena parte de ellas... -_ voltea a verme con una sombra de vergüenza en los ojos-._ Creo que he hablado de más, disculpa Eva._

_-¿Hablar de más?_

_-He estado a punto de compararos con Harriet, ella jamás mostró interés alguno en las ciencias o las artes. Son solo ella, su cabello, sus ropajes y su rostro. Aunque no puedo negar que es una niña adorable. A vos, en el poco tiempo que tengo de conoceros, nunca os he visto escurriendo vanidad._

_-Pues de qué tendría que vanagloriarme...-_repongo algo pesimista.

_-¡No me iréis a decir que desconocéis el potencial de vuestra persona! Sois bella, inteligente y ágil con la lengua sin ser ácida por lo que he visto. Eso es suficiente para engatusar a cualquiera._

Suelto una risita irónica._-Sois buen bromista, Jacob. Pero no planeo casarme._

_-¿Sería una imprudencia preguntaros por qué?_

_-Digamos que los hombres que he conocido me han desencantado- _respondí tristemente. He de admitirlo, siempre soñé con el clásico caballero con el que tendría un romance tórrido y eterno, como cualquier niña deseé mi príncipe azul...pero las ilusiones nunca fueron tu fuerte¿cierto?

-_Deberíais conocer a más hombres entonces...-_me regresa imitando mi tono de voz pero sonriendo francamente. Y no puedo evitar sonreírle otra vez. Tiene algo de bufón, de príncipe y de hombre común. ¿Es acaso de este modo que los hombres debieran ser, no como eres tú? Tú me divertías, él me hace sonreír; tú desatabas mis pasiones, él parece encauzar mis instintos...

_-Ahí estáis-_ es Harriet la que abre impetuosamente la puerta y como si le desagradara sobremanera que Jacob hablase conmigo, nos dice con acidez en la voz-, _vengo a informaros que en una hora se sirve la cena, pero tendremos una tertulia en el salón antes de ello en este instante. ¿Desearíais acompañaros?-_pregunta solícitamente pero exigiendo que la acompañáramos. Con una sonrisa inundada en dulzura, se acerca a Jacob y le pide sutilmente que la escolte al salón. Y así, al verla pasar junto a él y recordar en qué época estoy, no puedo menos que sentir lástima por ella. Simplemente la perspectiva de tener que renunciar a lo que me gusta, conformarme con ser la "posible" esposa de alguien, comenzar a parir niños en condiciones insalubres y no ser más que la "algo" de "alguien" comienza a darme náuseas.

_-Señorita Marcauss¿se encuentra bien?- _el doctor Bartholomew se materializó de la nada, apareciendo a mi lado, e instantes después hacen su aparición milady y Hawking.-_. Se le ve un poco pálida, creo que entre todos nosotros es usted la que más necesita de la cena._

_-No se fíe, doctor, es mi tono natural de piel._

_-¿Un poco verdoso?-_insinúa venenosamente Harriet.

-_No, un poco gris en el frío.-_le respondí con una ligera nota de sarcasmo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, Jacob y Bartholomew me escoltaron al salón de té, donde un agradable fuego nos esperaba ante varios mullidos sofás. No sentí ninguna inclinación especial por algún sitio, así que preferí tenderme en la alfombra frente al fuego.

Cuando se iba a iniciar la conversación, apareció lord Greensox, e instó a los hombres a reunirse con él en otra cámara, so pretexto de permitir a las damas "entablar conversaciones de damas". Y de ese modo, ya sin Jacob, Hawking o el doctor Bartholomew, fue como lady Greensox inició su parloteo.

_-Harriet... ¿cómo habéis visto a Ashlar?-_le preguntó a su hija a la vez que le enviaba una mirada cargada de significados.

_-Bien madre. Algo pálido, pero saliendo ya de las fiebres.-_le respondió ella evadiendo magistralmente cualquier trampa verbal.

-_Me refiero a que si lo encontrasteis atractivo.-_terminó diciendo al ver que las sutilezas no era algo que su hija dominara.

-_Pues podréis verlo hoy en la cena. Me insistió en que estaría lo suficientemente fortalecido para acudir._

_-Deberías mostrar algo más de interés...probablemente será tu futuro marido.-_la reprendió severamente.

_-Como si en algún momento lo hubiese pedido.-_replicó en un murmullo amargado. Quizá y ella tampoco sea una conformista...o quizá sus esperanzas se centraban en alguien más.

_-Y vos, Eva¿dejasteis a algún pretendiente en vuestra comarca?_

_-No milady. Mi padre debió de buscar a alguien digno de Harrowgate, pero aún no da con el prospecto adecuado._

_-¿Harrowgate¿Así es como se llaman vuestras tierras?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y que opináis de Jacob¿No es digno de vuestro Harrowgate?-_soltó insidiosamente Harriet.

-_Probablemente lo sería. Pero en estos momentos prefiero concentrarme en conocer a lord Gryffindor que en buscar algún enlace apropiado._

Harriet se disponía a replicarme, si no, en tal caso no hubiera conservado esa expresión que tenía como principal ingrediente a su boca abierta; pero la repentina entrada de una criada anunciando que la cena estaba servida interrumpió cualquier inicio de protesta que su mente podría haber estado ideando.

De nueva cuenta nos encontramos en el comedor, solo que esta vez la luz no provenía de los inmensos ventanales, sino que la producían la enorme cantidad de velas esparcidas por todo el lugar, que a pesar de dar un ambiente cálido mantenían los matices más sutiles de las expresiones entre sombras y juegos de luces. De nueva cuenta lord Greensox estaba a la cabeza, con milady y Harriet a los lados, Hawking al lado de milady, Jacob al lado de Greensox, pero entre Harriet y yo había un asiento vacío, pues como me indicó la camarera, Ashlar bajaría a cenar con nosotros. Comenzaron sirviendo una ligera ensalada, como aperitivo, y mientras Jacob me alcanzaba el tazón con el aderezo, un estruendoso y chirriante sonido de goznes girando captaron nuestra atención dirigiéndola a la puerta que había sido cerrada para que el calor no escapara.

Y por un momento la penumbra lo envolvió, impidiéndome ver más allá que la silueta de un joven alto y delgado, pero cuando la luz de las velas le dio por completo no pude menos que ahogar un grito, porque esa alba sobriedad nadie más podría ostentarla, porque esa malicia no podría dibujarla boca alguna que no fuera la tuya... porque, maldita sea, él estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**oug. Bueno, ahí´ta, es lo mejor que pudo salir de mi mente sobrecalentada por los examenes finales de salud publica y probabilidad y estadística. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno, lo cual me dará más tiempo para escribir . Si yo fuera Hermione...grr, es tentadora la idea de Jacob como el caballero de dorada armadura... no, no cederé a la tentación, sigo siendo Dracomaniaca a mucha honra! este...se agradecen reviews enviados y por enviar, tambien valen howlers y si de plano no gutó, pues también los tomatazos --u pero no importa, seguiré escribiendo (Raven se pone en pose triunfal) jajaja ok. nos vemos en el siguiente episodio y Felices Navidades a todos!!!! **

**Raven ♪**


	27. Por la mañana

_**God!! ya se me hacía que no volvía a actualizar por aquí... pero con fiestas, comida, pachangas, mi gran crimen, y cuatro historias a la vez sin contar con la investigación histórica de Tijuana a comienzos de siglo...se me hacía eterno el seguir escribiendo... no importa mucho ¿o si? porque ya estoy de vuelta!!! me perdonan?? verdad que si?? **_

_**Bueno, como algunas bien lo idearon, nuestra pequeña y loca protagonista se encontrará con su pasado/futuro...a ver que sale de esto jajajaja. Como ya saben, todo le pertenece a la doña JKRowling que se da sus baños semanales en dinero y la cual también admitió soñar con Potter...(oh, yo en cambio, sueño con Draco ;D)

* * *

**_

27. Por la mañana... sabes que no recordaremos gran cosa...

_**In the morning, you know we don't remember a thing…**_

_-Buenas noches-_ la templada voz, las maneras correctas, la tesitura perfecta...esa voz, tormento y salvavidas, me negué a reconocer esa voz. Decidí que sería infinitamente mejor conocer al dueño cuando se sentara a mi lado, que fue su sitio dispuesto.-_. Doctor, creo que soy capaz de caminar hasta la mesa, si no os incomoda._

_-En absoluto, eso demuestra vuestra enorme capacidad de recuperación.-_ el doctor finalmente entró en el comedor y se sentó a lado mío, manteniendo el lugar vacío para el recién llegado.

_-Ashlar, cariño, que alegría que os encontréis lo suficientemente restablecido para acompañarnos a cenar._

_-Desde luego, estimada tía.-_y con pisadas reglares y el chasqueante sonido de los zapatos sobre el duro suelo, le oigo aproximarse a mis espaldas. El sonido de las silla arrastrándose por el suelo acelera los latidos de mi corazón. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, hasta que comienzo a vislumbrar líneas blancas, producto de la luz atrapada en mis retinas.

_-Buenas noches, damisela¿seríais tan amable de decidme vuestro nombre? Sois la única desconocida para mí en esta mesa.-_le escucho preguntarme, y de nuevo su voz taladra mis oídos. Me repito una y otra vez que las casualidades no existen, que yo no conozco esa voz, que son simples juegos de mi mente...

_-Ashlar, ella es Eva Moira Luisa Marcauss, viene de Gales-_comienza Lord Greensox-_, la encontramos en el bosque después de que os hubiésemos recibido en casa. Mañana irá donde Lord Gryffindor, en Hogwarts._

_-Un placer entonces, mi nombre es Ashlar Rupert Carlyle, y espero que vuestra estancia en casa de mi tío sea tan reconfortante como lo ha sido para mí._

_-Desde luego, señor Carlyle-_le respondo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Por qué no abrís vuestros ojos Eva¿Os duelen?-_interrumpe el doctor Bartholomew.

_-Sí doctor, creo que el humo de las velas me ha dañado un poco, sin contar con la migraña que me está taladrando el cerebro._

_-Entonces hacedle una trepanación-_suelta Hawking despectivamente-_, mujeres incapaces de soportar una migraña no sirven para cualquier otra cosa._

_-Si me disculpan, quisiera retirarme a descansar-_ignoro el comentario de Hawking y les suplico con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en mi plato, aunque aún se vislumbra una pálida mano jugando con el cuchillo a mi derecha.

-_Desde luego- _conciente el lord-_; Jacob, sois el que mejor conoce la casa, haced el favor de ubicar a la señorita Marcauss en una alcoba. _

Jacob se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y retiró mi silla para llevarme de ahí.

_-Procuráis no tardaros mucho, Jacob, el postre que ordené es vuestro favorito, tarta de arándanos…-_le alcancé a oír a Harriet mientras él me acompañaba del brazo, pues me negué en redondo a abrir los ojos. Salimos del sitio y Jacob me condujo a través de innumerables pasillos, pero preferí no darme cuenta de hacia donde iba.

_-¿Seguís sintiéndoos mal, Eva?-_me preguntó solícitamente al llegar a mi alcoba.

_-No tanto como en el comedor.-_fue mi pobre respuesta evasiva. Me volví hacia dentro, esperando que se retirara para poder finalmente cerrar la puerta, pero osó entrar y prender el fuego del hogar frío.

_-Jacob¿Qué haces aquí?-_le pregunté después de verlo sonreír satisfactoriamente a las llamas encendidas.

_-¿Os referís a qué papel desempeño?-_asentí-_. Pues soy el administrador, acabo de terminar de estudiar economía en Oxford y mi tío, Hawking, es viejo amigo de la corte, donde ambos, Lord Greensox y él sirvieron al rey, por lo que me facilitaron el trabajo a pesar de mi nula experiencia._

_-Es admirable encontrar a alguien productivo en esta casa-_le comenté sarcástica.

_-No seáis tan cruel, Lord Greensox es mi mentor, el me ha enseñado más que cualquier catedrático. Sabe de estas tierras, las ama-_prosiguió él con un profundo respeto en su voz de barítono-_, no hay nada que desconozca de ellas. A veces creo que les dedica mayor devoción inclusive que a su familia.-_ concluyó con un deje de lástima en los ojos. ¿Sería posible acaso, que en su vano intento de resanar la poca atención que Harriet recibía de la figura varonil de su hogar, ella hubiera malinterpretado sus atenciones con las de un pretendiente? Porque no encuentro otro modo de explicar los celos que sutilmente deja entrever.

_-¿Ya os sentís lo suficientemente restablecida para permanecer sola a esperar a Lucy?-_me asalta su voz sacándome de mis cavilaciones, le asiento imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y tomando mi mano, deposita un suave beso mientras las llamas de la chimenea capturan el hechizante fulgor de sus ojos.

A los cinco minutos de retirarse Jacob, Lucy apareció finalmente en la recámara, y hábilmente me ayudó a deshacerme de todos mis ropajes para enfundarme en un cómodo camisón. En cuanto ella atravesó el umbral silenciosa, corrí a atrancar la puerta con el _fermaportus_, para evitar el paso de…de quien quisiera pasar. Apagué la luz y me embarqué en lo que sería una de esas clásicas noches donde puedes formular increíbles teorías producto de la falta de sueño. Extrañamente, a mi mente acudió la mañana siguiente a mi primera noche contigo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Abrí los ojos lentamente, parecía que la luz me lastimaba, pues no recordaba el haber descorrido el dosel de la cama. Intenté sacar mi brazo para cerrarlo cuando me percaté de que no podía moverlo. Voltee mi mirada a donde sentía prisionera mi extremidad. Y mis ojos se abrieron desbordados. No podía mover mi brazo porque todo mi ser se encontraba extrañamente enredado alrededor de tu cuerpo. Comencé a moverme lentamente, casi como una serpiente, para zafarme y poder aclarar mi mente, porque sentía que el penetrante olor de nuestras esencias y perfumes mezclados me envenenaba la nariz. Pero como boa constrictor, a cada movimiento que hacía, más fuertemente me apretabas contra ti._

_-Buenos días, un placer verte esta mañana.- te dije en cuanto abriste los ojos._

_-Lo mismo pienso.- me respondiste lacónicamente.- Hermione¿era tu primera vez?_

_-Humm, pues...si- ok, eso es vergonzoso¿qué me tenías que preguntar eso?_

_-Pues para ser la primera, eres bastante impulsiva. ¡Quién lo diría! Tu no eres la virgen de Gryffindor, eres mas bien la Virgen del Pecado, tan pura y perversa, tan lista y lasciva..._

_Después de eso, volviste a cerrar los ojos, parecía que te habías dormido de nuevo, pero teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas..._

_-Malfoy... Malfoy...-nada de nada, no respondías-...Draco...Draco¿me escuchas?_

_-Fuerte y claro desde hace media hora pequeña-contestaste aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Digamos que acabamos de transgredir algunas leyes de la escuela, unas cuantas sociales y definitivamente alguna genética o biológica._

_-¿Somos algo?-pregunté insegura._

_-No-respondiste tajante-. A menos que tú quieras serlo..._

_-No quiero.- fue mi firme respuesta._

_-¿No quieres?- tus ojos me vieron cerrándose con incredulidad- . Por favor, sabes que cualquiera en tu posición esperaría que me significara algo..._

_-¿Te olvidas que yo no soy "cualquiera"?-dije poniendo un dedo en tus labios._

_-Precisamente por eso temo...-dijiste apartando mi dedo y besando mi mano._

_-¿A qué temerle? Ya te lo dije, serán juegos de amor-hice que tu mirada estuviera fija en la mía-. Además te recuerdo que, sea lo que sea, sigue siendo imposible después de todo. Tanto tú como yo tendríamos mucho que perder si esto llega a salir de esta torre..._

_-¿Por un momento podrías concebir que quizá y yo si quiero algo serio?-dijiste con voz grave._

_-¡Por favor!-la idea no pudo menos que hacerme gracia-. ¿Tú¿Draco Malfoy¿Queriendo algo serio con alguien? Momento, no con alguien... ¿Conmigo¿Con la sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger?_

_-Puede ser...puede no ser...-contestaste evasivamente-. No me puedes negar que sería bastante interesante..._

_-Claro, interesante si te agrada una sesión de tortura medieval por parte de Harry y Ron cuando se enteren.-dije sarcástica._

_-¿A qué le temes Hermione? _

_-Draco, creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber lo que haces con las chicas. No pienso ser una más._

_-No serías una más..._

_-¿Ah no?-respondí escéptica. _

_-No, además tú tienes miedo de amar..._

_-¿Y quién dice que te amo?_

_-Nadie, pero si no fuera así, quizá e intentarías tener algo con alguien...y no desperdiciar semejante talento cortesano...- y mordiste mi cuello._

_-No. Me prometí que nunca necesitaría de tener a un hombre a lado para sentirme alguien...-dije mirando al techo, para poder concentrarme en mis palabras y no en las sensaciones-. Y pienso seguir fiel a mi promesa. No te negaré que lo disfruté bastante, pero ni tu ni yo estamos para andar con romances. Una noche o dos de pasión a la semana cumplen mis expectativas._

_-¿Tan poco te valoras?_

_-¿Acaso te crees tan necesario?_

_-Touche._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Si. Fue un pacto sellado, negué, me infravaloré, te sobrevaloraste... y acabamos donde no teníamos que terminar. Fuera odio, dentro pasión, y más dentro aún, un infame y traicionero sentimiento formándose. Me agradaba, juro que me agradaba el sentir que no necesitaba que nadie más supiera de lo que teníamos, me sentía poderosa y poseedora de un gran secreto, que quizá y fue el ingrediente secreto para que cada vez que veía a esas regalándosete yo sonriera con superioridad y arrogancia. Pensé que nunca cedería, que quizá y nunca me enamoraría... menos después de ver cómo en ocasiones Ginny o Lav-Lav (cuando andaba con Ron) replegaban sus deseos, ideas, palabras y pensamientos para mantener la estabilidad en sus relaciones. Yo no te rendía cuentas, tu no me explicabas nada y todos contentos... hasta que mezclé sentimientos con placer. Las señales de alarma me llegaron cuando comencé a sentir esos pequeños vacíos al no tenerte, cuando sentía un hoyo frío cada vez que escuchaba una risa femenina procedente de tu habitación, cuando de pronto asaltabas mi mente y me dejaba arrastrar por lo que dijeras... las escuché, las vi, las comprendí y las ignoré. Hasta que las cosas se nos salieron de las manos, hasta que reconocí quererte, hasta que dijiste amarme... hasta que terminaste enredado con otra...

"_-Padma¿aceptarías ser mi novia?."_

"_-Mione, te tengo que decir la verdad, yo no puedo estar contigo, porque se me hace imposible dejar a Padma…porque ella es una sangre limpia, mi familia no lo permitiría, además de que creo que está esperando, bueno, un hijo mío, y yo no la puedo dejar…"_

Se supone que yo no tenía por qué reclamar, se supone que ninguno tenía un compromiso con el otro...y sin embargo dolió tanto...

"_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Se me hace tarde, así que sé rápido._

_-¿Qué te pasa Mione, desde cuándo me tratas así?_

_-Desde que me entero de la clase de calaña que eres tu, y te trato como yo quiera._

_-¿Mi calaña?-_dices sarcásticamente, nunca pierdes el encanto Malfoy- _mira, sangre sucia, más te vale que te calmes y me digas qué fue lo que me diste anoche._

_-¿Qué yo te di anoche? Pero si anoche fuiste tú quien vino aquí y me dijiste cosas horribles._

_-No es verdad, te encontré allá afuera y me diste a probar algo y ya no supe qué mas pasó. _

_-Eres un mentiroso, sabes, no tengo tiempo para tus desvaríos, déjame ir a clases. ¡Muévete!"_

Nunca aclaramos el asunto de la confusión esa... ¿Por qué nunca hablábamos de los problemas pasados? Sería la urgencia de nosotros mismos que siempre nos hacía pensar en el presente... quizá y eso siempre fue un error... todo era tan... instantáneo...espontáneo... actual... sin planeación... ¿nunca sabré que fue lo que pasó esa noche en que definitivamente me rompiste un poco más? Poco importa... ya no importa... ya no sé si me importa... ¿debiera?...

Una lluvia de ideas amenazan con socavar la poca cordura que aún me resta, lluvia de ideas que me arrastraron desde mi pasado en el futuro a mi presente en el pasado; y llegué al punto en que sólo tenía fija una contradicción: o me quitaba esta maldita inquietud de conocer a Ashlar o de plano escapaba a primera hora a Howgarts. Febril mente la mía, incapaz de decidirse por una u otra opción, hasta que el alba me sorprendió sin que mis ojos hubiesen obtenido descanso. Con el simple movimiento de mi varita y la puerta volvió a la normalidad. Me levante presa de una energía indescifrable, mis pies y mis manos volaban para minimizar el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer aún en ese sitio. En menos tiempo del que pensé estaba lista para ir en busca del modo de volver a mi mundo, en el único sitio donde estoy segura de que me creerán. Porque si no es de ese modo, definitivamente estaré perdida.

Alguien toca tímidamente a mi puerta y procedo a abrirle. Es Jacob y al momento de alzar su rostro del suelo donde antes tenía fija la mirada me ve como si el sol acabase de salir por el horizonte. No puedo ni deseo borrar esa expresión de su rostro, por lo que le sonrío a él y a la persona que le acompaña: Harriet, la angelical Harriet enfundada en un vestido sencillo y cómodo, pero que no por ello deja de ser evidente la calidad de los materiales.

_-¿Lista?-_pregunta Jacob, a lo cual asiento con la cabeza. Me ofrece su brazo, pero al ver el repentino endurecimiento de los suaves perfiles de Harriet, prefiero declinar por esta ocasión, a pesar de que me hubiese encantado volver a dejar mis manos posarse en otra piel que no fuera la tuya. Tu piel...esa maldita piel de serpiente, escamosa y deliciosa,, absolutamente adictiva. Mejor que cualquier droga, así me parecía el estar contigo, completamente llena de una euforia a pesar de los desplantes, absolutamente complacida mientras ante mis ojos llorosos se alzaba tu figura. Sacudiendo mi cabeza trato de alejar tu insistente recuerdo, y momentáneamente parece que me dejarás descansar en esta ocasión.

Salimos a la mañana fría a los establos, donde un desgarbado muchacho, mozo de cuadra, nos tiende tres riendas: una yegua trigueña con crines doradas que mansamente se deja consentir por Harriet, el precioso alazán de Jacob y otro caballo castaño que con indiferencia se deja montar. Al volver a estar en los estribos de una cabalgadura de nuevo agradezco internamente que mis padres hubiesen insistido tanto en que atendiera a clases de equitación. A pesar de que me encanta montar, estar galopando sobre algo que no toca firmemente el suelo no es precisamente mi idea de transporte. Todo es tan...muggle. Como si nunca hubiese salido de casa, como si el trozo de madera oculto en mi pantorrilla no fuera una varita capaz de lanzar maldiciones tan terribles como el Avada Kedavra.

Vamos saliendo a trote lento cuando alcanzo a oír a Lady Greensox suplicando que nos detengamos. Harriet voltea a ver a Jacob con una muda petición de emprender la marcha, pero Jacob baja la mirada apenado por ni siquiera poder espolear al alazán. Resignada, espera la llegada de su madre.

_-Harriet ¿dónde creéis que vas?-_le recrimina-_ Deberíais estar preparándoos para desayunar con Ashlar y no andar en correrías a las que vuestro padre no os ha permitido participar._

_-Pero madre...-_intenta infructuosamente.

_-Pero nada, ya sabéis lo que se espera de vos. Bajad de ese caballo inmediatamente e id a la casa...-_en cuanto Harriet desmonta y cruza el umbral de los enormes portones de ébano, Lady Greensox sube a la cabalgadura con maestría y le indica a Jacob que comencemos el galope con dirección a Hogwarts...

Llegué por un modo distinto a como lo había hecho anteriormente: a través del lago o en los carruajes tirados por therstals. Pero la misma sensación primitiva de estar llegando al sitio donde mi vida cambiaría tan radicalmente me invadió. Casi podía sentir dentro de mí a la niña curiosa y temerosa de once años viendo por vez primera el techo del que tanto había leído en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Aún recuerdo haber pensado que eras un niño lindo pero un tanto pedante, y no me equivoqué: creciste tanto en atractivo como en arrogancia, porque año con año, luego de cada verano, tu incomparable y legendario egocentrismo era lo que te traías de tus vacaciones.

Al llegar a las enormes puertas de la entrada una voz de la cual no pude distinguir dueño nos preguntó que deseábamos. Lady Greensox dijo que necesitábamos ver a Godric Gryffindor en su nombre, como si ser ella fuera el pase mágico para entrar. Y así fue, pues en cuanto escucharon a la altiva dama mencionar su nombre, las puertas se abrieron de par en par para nosotros, mientras tras ella, los cuatro fundadores nos esperaban de pie en el gran vestíbulo central.

Ni en mis más descabellados sueños e ilusiones al contemplar el cuadro de los fundadores me había imaginado una sola vez frente a ellos en vida, pero ahí estaba yo, totalmente desencajada y ahí estaban ellos, llenos de esa extraña esencia que indica que en nuestros cuerpos aún circula la sangre caliente. Parecían inclusive más grandes y magnánimos que en la pintura: Godric Gryffindor vestido en rojo y dorado, con ese cabello pardo semejante a la melena del león emblemático de su casa y una mirada por demás comprometedora sobre Lady Greensox; Rowena Ravenclaw en azul y ribetes de cobre en su vestido, lanzando una escrutadora y analítica mirada a cada uno de nosotros en esos sus ojos grises enmarcados por su cabello negro; Helga Hufflepuff, al contrario, nos miraba dándonos la bienvenida y dando una sonrisa a Lady Greensox, como si fuesen amigas de la infancia, con su cabello rojo-naranja recogido en una trenza de lado mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía al pequeño tejón que acariciaba con la izquierda y en el hombro derecho reposaba un hurón; y finalmente él, el primer despreciador de sangre sucias del que tuve noticia, en verde y plateado, fríos colores como su oscura mirada, Salazar Slytherin lanzaba una mueca misteriosa, como si supiera algo que los demás desconocíamos.

_-Philippa, querida-_comenzó Hufflepuff-_, hacía tanto tiempo que no os dignabais a visitarnos... ¿y Harriet? _

_-Muy bien Helga, pero tuvo que quedarse a atender sus asuntos._

_-Cierto-_Helga lanzó una risita-_. Aún creo que es una niña que juega con Haberbluff-_dijo señalando al hurón en su hombro...al animago-_y con Pasketil._

_-Definitivamente el tiempo pasa¿no lo crees Godric?-_siseó Salazar.

-_Sin duda alguna-_respondió sombríamente el aludido-_¿para que deseabais verme milady?_

_-Oh no, no es conmigo, es con Eva Marcauss-_por vez primera, Gryffindor posó su mirada en mí. En vez de verme con interrogantes, trató de entrar a mi mente, por lo que se lo permití, concentrándome en las imágenes que tenía de Hogwarts, y sobre todo, del cuadro y del vial sobre la chimenea. El brillo de sus ojos indicó que lo dejé intrigado, pero que estaba abierto a saber más de mí.

_-¡Eva! Pequeña Moira, habéis crecido bastante desde la última vez que os vi-_comenzó tratándome con familiar calidez-_. Venid conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar.-_me ayudó a desmontar inclusive antes de que Jacob alcanzara siquiera a tomarme las riendas. Le saludé con una breve inclinación de mi cabeza y tomé el brazo que me ofrecía. Mientras, a mi retaguardia, Helga Hufflepuff les invitaba a tomar sendas tazas de té.

Nos alejamos más del grupo, atravesamos pasillos, corredores y escaleras para llegar a una oficina, que en la actualidad vendría siendo la oficina de McGonagall, jefa de Gryffindor, y abriendo una puerta de sólida madera, me invitó a entrar.

-_Bien, creo que es hora, señorita, de que me expliquéis exactamente qué fue lo que vi en vuestra mente...-_me dice seriamente, sentándose frente al escritorio.

-_Bien, señor, antes que nada, creo que es conveniente que sepa que si usted no me cree lo que le voy a contar a continuación, no habrá nada que pueda salvarme-_ asintió gravemente, como si no esperara ese prólogo-_. Soy bruja, pero no una bruja de este tiempo...del sitio donde vengo, Hogwarts en el futuro, alguien deseó apoderarse del Vial de la Vie, y un...-_trago saliva con dificultad-_...amigo...al tratar de salvarlo desapareció junto con él... al ir yo tras él, tratando de seguir unas pistas dejadas en su cuarto, fui a la biblioteca y encontré esto-_le mostré el trocito de asa que me trajo acá, él lo tomó y empezó a darle vuelta entre sus dedos-_, que me trajo a este tiempo... y la verdad, luego de eso, ya no sé que hacer..._

_-¿Sabéis si vuestro amigo tuvo el mismo destino que vos?_

_-Tengo la ligera sospecha que sí- _a mi mente acudió la voz de Ashlar, o quizá y muy remotamente, la de Draco-_, pero no estoy segura._

_-Nos sería de gran ayuda si pudieses encontrar el modo de dar con él._

Se levantó y caminó hasta una estantería, de donde extrajo un recipiente de piedra que contenía un líquido azul plasmático, donde sumergió el trozo de vidrio.

_-No sé exactamente que clase de magia se empleó en él, pero al parecer ya no está haciendo efecto-_se quedó estático y volvió a sentarse frente a mí-_. Creo que lo más conveniente en este momento es esperar a ver que sucede y que se puede hacer, pero-_me vio sombríamente-_ no os aseguro que podáis volver..._

No me asegura que pueda volver, simplemente, es absolutamente posible que nunca jamás vuelva a ver a mis amigos (si, claro, como si después de todo lo que ha pasado quisieran seguir siendo mis amigos), a mis padres, no podré concluir la escuela, no continuaré con los planes que tenía para mi futuro, por lo que, si me quedo, tendré que resignarme a vivir la vida que nunca hubiese escogido de poder.

_-Por cierto...-_Gryffindor me sacó de mis cavilaciones-_, me dijisteis que vos erais bruja¿no preferirías quedaros en Hogwarts¡No creo que en tantos años nos haya dado cambiar el programa previsto por nosotros!-_concluyó con humor. Quizá si fuese yo otra persona habría tomado su comentario como una burla, pero como buena integrante de Gryffindor, sé que lo dice con el ánimo de subirme la moral. Casi como lo hubieran hecho Harry y Ron...Harry...Ron... ¿dónde estarán¿qué pensarán de ya no encontrarme? Levanto la mirada y ceo que su ofrecimiento es una de las pocas cosas que podría aceptar y que me convendrían.

_-Sería un honor señor...tengo mi varita conmigo y cuando entré el sombrero me envió a vuestra casa._

_-Perfecto, entonces no hace falta más que os aprueben los otros fundadores- _guarda el trozo de asa en un cofre que tiene siete candados y me hace seguirle fuera-_. Sólo es cosa de que demostréis vuestro potencial._

Continuamos el recorrido a través del castillo, deshaciendo el trecho andado hasta volver a la entrada. Le pregunta a uno de los alumnos en dónde se encuentran los otros fundadores y le responde que están en la oficina central (la que ahora es de Dumbledore), tomando el té con Lady Greensox. Al entrar estaban las damas, Rowena, Helga y Philippa Greensox, sentadas en torno a una mesa donde asentaban sus tazas y la tetera repleta de un té excesivamente aromático. Jacob y Salazar Slytherin se encontraban de pie, un poco más retirados y bebiendo algo parecido al vino. Cuando entramos los rostros se giraron hacia nosotros.

-_Godric, por un momento pensé que no volvería a veros en lo que resta del día-_Lady Greensox bajó la taza que mantenía suspendida frente a sus labios para saludar a Gryffindor con una sonrisa medianamente coqueta; los ojos de Ravenclaw la miraron con desaprobación mientras Helga consideraba a sus mascotas como algo más interesante.-_. ¿Resolvieron vuestros asuntos, Eva?_

_-Sí milady-_me acerqué un poco más hacia ellas mientras Gryffindor se aproximaba a los caballeros-_. Señora, he decidido quedarme en el castillo de Hogwarts... _

_-¿En Hogwarts¿qué haréis vos en Hogwarts?-_ todos abrieron desmesuradamente la boca cuando Jacob me escupió las palabras incrédulo.

-_Es un favor que debo al padre de la señorita Marcauss... prometí educarle y eso es lo que haré.-_Godric Gryffindor al rescate mientras se posaba a mi lado protectoramente.

-_Jacob, regresa a Grennhall y trae las pertenencias de Eva-_le solicitó Lady Greensox con sequedad. Jacob se reprimió un comentario y bajando imperceptiblemente la cabeza, salió del salón evitando a toda costa voltear a verme. Pero la mirada que sin duda alguna se posaba descaradamente en mí seguía siendo la de Lady Greensox.-_ ¿Por qué vais a quedaros aquí?¿acaso la estancia en Greenhall os ha parecido así de inaguantable?_

_-No milady, pero es que... debo obedecer a mi padre, y si él me ha enviado aquí a estudiar pues, es lo que debo hacer._

_-Bien. Avisaré en Greenhall que os quedarás aquí-_volviéndose a Godric, habló-_. Lord Gryffindor, si fuese posible, desearía rogaros un minuto de vuestro tiempo antes de retirarme._

_-Desde luego Lady Greensox, le acompañaré a su cabalgadura.-_Gryffindor le ofreció caballerescamente su brazo, dispuesto a escoltarla y platicar en el camino como ella había sugerido. Así que me quedé sola en la estancia, siendo atentamente observada por los otros tres fundadores.

_-¿Deseáis un poco de té?-_Helga Hufflepuff me extiende una de las tasas rebosantes del líquido caliente. Su olor es tan similar al que empleaba Trelawney cuando deseaba leer la suerte de las personas en los asientos de las tazas. Alargué la mano y la tomé, acercándola lentamente a mis labios. Al comienzo, quemó mi lengua, repuesta del escaldado provocado, el ingerirlo comenzó a ser placentero en la fría estancia.

_-Se ha tardado demasiado... ¿no lo creen señoras?-_Salazar Slytherin señaló mientras su mirada seguía fija en un punto en la distancia a través del paisaje que le mostraba la ventana.

_-Puede ser...-_ Rowena le contestó, mientras de un sorbo terminaba con lo que quedaba de té en su taza. Helga le alargó el brazo en dirección de la taza que acababa de reposar en la mesa.

_-¿Seríais tan amable de permitidme vuestra taza, Rowena?-_preguntó cándidamente.

_-No sé por qué insistes en seguir con esas estupideces de la Adivinación... ¡inclusive la incluimos en el programa escolar!-_respondió desdeñosamente la aludida. Estoy de acuerdo con ella, simplemente basarse en cosas tan banales como bolas de cristal, cunchos de té y sueños para tratar de vislumbrar el cause cambiante que es el devenir del mundo es una total pérdida de tiempo.

_-Oh, vamos, no seáis tan aguafiestas...-_tomó la taza y comenzó a girarla en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, estudiándola cuidadosamente-_. Veo que continuaréis con nosotros por bastante tiempo, pero parece que en el ocaso de vuestros días, os dejarás arrastrar a un mar negro del cual os libraréis luego de muchas lágrimas..._

_-Vamos, Helga, dejad de decir semejantes cosas... por eso no me gusta tomar el té con vos, siempre insistís en leernos los restos del té._

_-¿Me permitís la vuestra?-_preguntó dirigiéndose a mí extendiéndome la mano. Había terminado mi té pero seguía sin gustarme que una mujer se dispusiera a "ver" el futuro en donde yo acababa de posar mis labios. Digan lo que digan, seguiré siendo una escéptica. Pero al ver que sus ojos me veían con un destello suplicante, me limité a encogerme de hombros y pasársela.

Comenzó también con ella a observarla mientras la giraba... ahogaba pequeñas exclamaciones de vez en cuando, y mantuvo la taza girando mucho más tiempo del que siquiera había visto hacer a Trelawney en mi primera clase de Adivinación.

Finalmente, soltó una risita nerviosa, como tratando de entender u ocultar algo.

_-Creo, Rowena querida, que tendréis que llamar al doctor Bartholomew... definitivamente debe estar ocurriendo algo con mi vista._

_-Pero si vuestra vista siempre ha sido perfecta-_rebatió Slytherin-_. ¿Por qué habríamos de llamarle?_

_-No puedo ver nada en la taza...-_Helga se sentía un poco incómoda al confesarlo, puesto que, al parecer, nunca antes la lectura de tazas se le había dificultado.

_-¿Cómo que no podéis ver nada?-_le incordió Rowena.

_-No, nada. No hay pasado, ni presente, ni futuro...nada_-le dijo finalmente exasperada por su incredulidad-_. Si no me creéis, intentad leerla por vos misma.-_le retó pasándole la taza.

_-Por favor, sabéis que nunca he sido buena leyendo el futuro...- _le respondió evadiendo tocar la taza.

_-Dádmela-_Godric Gryffindor por fin volvió a la sala, y extendiendo una mano a donde Helga se encontraba aún con la taza desplegada frente a ella, se la pasó y le echó una rápida ojeada- _. Helga, querida, no tiene absolutamente nada de extraño que la taza sea ilegible, si os fijáis bien, los restos están tan bien asentados que no presentan figura alguna-_ con un poco de desdén, devuelve la taza a la mesa y da un rodeo para colocarse de frente a todos-_. Pero más importante que eso, es que deseo que admitan a la señorita Marcauss en Hogwarts..._

_-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?-_Slytherin reniega.

_-Porque la señorita conoce la existencia del vial y lo que le pasará en un futuro lejano..._

_-¿Futuro? Por favor, Godric, no iréis a decirnos que la señorita es adivina..._

_-Peor que eso, Rowena... es una bruja de Hogwarts que viene del futuro._

El impacto de las palabras no pudo haberles dejado la boca más abierta.

_-¿Y por qué habríamos de concordar contigo en ello?-_pregunta suspicazmente Salazar Slytherin, que se mostraba aún más reacio que los otros a creer.

_-Porque yo lo creo...-_con un _Accio_ convocó el cofre, de donde luego de abrir sus siete candados, extrajo el trozo de asa que le proporcioné, el cual pasó de mano en mano por los fundadores-_. Vamos, convocad el Vial de la Vie y observad que el asa es idéntica._

Los otros tres parecían aún guardarse sus serias dudas, pero finalmente, mediante un conjuro no verbal unieron sus varitas e hizo su espectacular aparición el verdadero Vial de la Vie, tal como había sido pintado en el cuadro de mi torre. Helga Hufflepuff comparó ambas asas y lanzó un gritito ahogado mientras asentía vigorosamente.

_-Afuera os está esperando Samuel, es el prefecto de mi casa, él os llevará a vuestros alojamientos.-_ hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para despedirme y dejarles con su desconcierto.

Efectivamente, fuera del salón me esperaba un desgarbado joven de no más de 16 años, comencé a examinarlo de pies a cabeza: pies grandes, piernas largas y delgadas, algo enclenque y muy, muy delgado, cara larga y llena de pecas dominada por una aguileña nariz cubierta de pecas, ojos grandes y azules y el cabello inconfundible, rojo como el fuego. Le sonreí presintiendo que quizá y fuera un Weasley.

-_Hola...-_ le saludé mientras le extendía la mano. Él la tomó algo tembloroso, y depositando un beso en ella, continuó con su presentación.

_-Hola, soy Samuel Barthemius Weasley, soy el prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor y recibí instrucciones de guiaros a vuestro dormitorio, así que si me seguís...-_ comencé a ir tras él, parece que en este sitio nunca cambia nada más que las escaleras movedizas, porque es el mismo camino que años antes (o años por venir) hacía para ir a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mi viejo camino, tantas veces andado, ya fuera sola o acompañada, triste o alegre, riendo o llorando, feliz de que se acabara el día o nerviosa por el examen del día, con el estómago lleno, los ojos picando de sueño y el cuerpo tiritando de frío. Añoro esos años como no tienes una idea, desearía con desesperación que el tiempo nunca hubiera avanzado, que mis días felices se cristalizaran para poder guardarlos conmigo, para revivirlos cuando la vida me halle cansada...

Llegamos finalmente, pero no es el retrato de la Dama Gorda el que está franqueando la puerta, sino el de Sir Cadogan, que blandiendo su espada interroga al chico con la contraseña.

-_"Lionis coeur"-_le dice el chico, y Sir Cadogan, renuente, le abre el pasadizo y entramos. Todo es prácticamente tal y como lo recuerdo: todo lleno de la explosión de rojos y dorados, con los enormes y mullidos sillones por toda la sala, las diversas escaleras indicando a los dormitorios, las ventanas con los cortinajes desplegados; lo único diferente es la profusión de velas que ocupan innumerables localidades por todo el sitio.

_-Por la escalera de la derecha se accede a los dormitorios de las damas, no os puedo acompañar hasta allá porque..._

_-Lo sé, las escaleras se transforman en resbaladilla cada vez que un chico intenta subir por ellas._

_-Ah...-_¿sorprendido? Eso espero-_¿Lord Gryffindor os dio esa información?_

_-Si.- _había olvidado por completo que se suponía que era la primer vez que me encontraba en la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor, por lo tanto de nueva cuenta tuve que mentir. Él pareció aliviado por ello, como si siempre le produjera inquietud aquello de lo que no tuviese respuesta. Se acercó al borde de las escaleras y llamó a alguna chica que se encontraba arriba.

-_¡Meredith¡Meredith Blount!-_ una chica de cabello color cobre y ojos avellana se asomó al rescoldo del barandal. Fijó su vista primero en Samuel, parecía extrañada de que le dirigiera la palabra, para después voltear a verme, percibiendo mi presencia por vez primera. Bajó de las escaleras y con una graciosa media genuflexión nos saludó.

-_Meredith, os presento a Eva Marcauss, Lord Gryffindor acaba de asignárosla como nueva compañera... os dejo...-_con eso, me dejaba a cargo de una muchacha a todas luces curiosa y cotilla, ansiosa por saber todo de mí-_, por cierto-_Samuel se volvió-_, en un momento más tendréis que bajar a recoger vuestras pertenencias, dijo Lord Gryffindor que no habrían de tardar mucho.-_finalmente se fue.

-_¡Hola! Bueno, como me gritó Weasley, soy Meredith Blount, voy en séptimo curso, un placer conoceros, señorita Marcauss.­-_ fue bastante amable al presentarse, así que ¿por qué no granjearnos algunas nuevas amistades?

-_Un placer Meredith, puedes decirme Eva, o Moira, o Luisa... ¡como gustéis!-_ mencione graciosamente, tratando de romper el hielo. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

_-¡Oh¡a vuestros padres también hizo gracia el poneros varios nombres para escoger el favorito! Mi nombre completo es Meredith Victoria Elizabeth, pero aún no he decantado por alguno. ¿También os asignaron a séptimo?_

_-Sí. _

_-Pero nunca antes habéis estado en Hogwarts¿cómo podéis tener un nivel adecuado para séptimo?_

_-Me eduqué en casa, en el bosque aledaño vivía un mago ermitaño que descubrió mi poder y me ayudó a desarrollarlo._

_-Ah... ¿y a quién tuvisteis que dejar¿padres, hermanos...algún pretendiente quizá?_

_-Sólo a mi padre... soy hija única y mi madre murió siendo yo muy joven._

_-Oh, lo lamento...-_ Merlín, comienzo a sentirme como una mitómana profesional...se creen todo tan fácilmente...

_-¿Sois vos la señorita Marcaus?-_un niño al parecer de segundo acababa de ingresar en la sala y preguntó tímidamente, a lo que afirmé con mi cabeza.-_. Acaban de traer de Greenhall vuestras cosas. Os esperan en el vestíbulo principal._

Tomé a Meredith de la mano y la hice acompañarme a recoger mis cosas. Ciertamente la chica era bastante agradable y su plática muy amena. Simplemente el tiempo parece disolverse y correr cuando encuentro a alguien agradable en este mundo que parece hostil y oscuro. A contraluz de la puerta principal, dos sombras se distinguen, a sus pies hay un baúl y por las posiciones de ambos, hasta pareciera que están enfrentados. A medida que Meredith y yo nos acercamos y nuestros pasos resuenan, ambos se vuelven, pero me es imposible distinguir sus rostros hasta que me encuentro a escasos cuatro pasos de ellos.

_-Eva, hemos traído vuestras cosas. Nadie en Greenhall da crédito a que preferís quedaros aquí que en compañía de Lord Greensox..._

_-Buenos días también para usted, señor Carlyle-_Merlín, Morgana, quien sea que se digne a escucharme... ¿acaso no tienen piedad de mí? Porque mis sospechas no fueron infundadas, porque frente a mi se alzaba el demonio, porque frente a mi estaba la posible respuesta a mis plegarias y la posible llave a mi tiempo... porque frente a mi se dibujaba Draco Malfoy...oculto en otro nombre lo mismo que yo...

_-"Hermione"- _oí en mi mente...

_- "Draco"-_ fue lo que envié en respuesta...

* * *

**_Oa!!! este espacio post capítulo lo dedicaremos a saludar a los lectores, tanto a los que nos han dejado un review como a los que habéis leído y continuan con nosotras silenciosamente... consiste en saludos y respuesta a preguntas ;)_**

**_Carol Zabbini: Hey tu! hola! pues ya ves, nos atrasamos porque de pronto se me bota la canica y me da por escribir de a muchas cosas y todas diferentes y sin nada que ver...sorry, es un pequeño vicio que tengo, de pronto me asaltan las ideas y tengo que sacarlas a como dé lugar... pero aquí estoy, esperamos y continúes leyendo! Y sip, nuevo presidente, nuevo pelmazo... pero no te preocupes, algún día veremos la luz política ;)_**

**_Maria Alejandra: Bienvenida al club! gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que la intriga también sea un aliciente para que continúes leyendo._**

**_Lira Garbo: Espero que hayas leído todos los capítulos para que veas como los altibajos también son parte de la vida cotidiana. Qué bueno que te haya gustado!!_**

**_brujiskatty18: Oa!! sip, ya estoy de vuelta, sé que me tardo, pero espero que los intentos de historia que les entrego sean de su agrado. Oh, si, yo también estaba que me tragaba por ver a mi Draquito de nuevo, pero a partir de aquí ya verás como mete su rubia cabecita en todo._**

**_Nadine: Hola!! sos nueva por aquí verdad? hey, me encanta cuando nueva gente se da la oportunidad de lanzarme Howlers!! ;D gracias por inflar un poquito mi ego escritor, definitivamente esas son las cosas que me obligan a mecanografiar más rápido, de nueva cuenta.. Bienvenida!_**

**_Mi querida Gaby, (o sease x.Darknessend.x): sei!!! toy de vuelta!!! sono la ragazza piú felice de Tijuana! sep, fue una fumada muy buena la que me inspiró el viajecito en el tiempo, y parece que va por buen camino. Y Jacob...oh Jacob... digamos que es como mi prototipo de príncipe azul, aunque sigo siendo fan incondicional de Dracoboy! Harriet tiene sus queveres por ahí, aunque caiga mal, tendrá su relevancia jojojo. Y Lady Greensox y Gryffindor jojojo, sorpresitas por ahí. Para quienes se confundieron, hay cambio de nombres digamos para que si esque llega a haber algo que cause repercusiones en el futuro de donde vienen, no dejar pistas...ya saben, la paradoja del tiempo o efecto mariposa. También muchos besotes y abrazos para tí desde Tijuana México...por cierto, fui a hacer el trámite para la credencial que constata mi mayoría de edad y oh fuckin´ sorpresa!!! por primera vez en mi vida se le ocurre nevar a la ciudad de Tijuana...me congelé la naricita!!! T.T_**

**_Skarlita: Saludos!! tienes razón, Jacob simplemente es...Jacob...si te gustó, creo que podré conseguir que alguno de mis amigos dibujantes le haga un retrato, si lo consigo ya les diré donde buscarlo ;)_**

_**Arely Uchiha: Hey tu!! me descubriste el pastel antes de tiempo...eso me demuestra que eres una lectora suspicaz y atenta a los detalles, felicidades por ello! Espero que sigas enganchada en la historia.**_

**_Doña Mina!!!: sep, tengo que mantener la privacidad de mis escritos, no vaya a ser que le vendas la idea al enemigo (suena paranóico no?), pero no importa, ya sabes en que sigue ;) por cierto...grandes palabras o.O por cierto, ve a recoger tu boleta el 23 a las 6pm y te inscribes el 26 ok?_**

**_Andrea Lucar: Hola! Bienvenida también, que bien que también te volviste adicta (jo, mis negros propósitos están dando fruto muajajajaja!!), saludos a Perú, me siento grande cuando mencionan el país desde nos leen T.T ahora tienes un nuevo capítulo del cual prendarte ;)_**

**_Y finalmente, me saludo yo solita:P felicidades, mi Raven querida, por finalmente volver a publicar. yei!! saludos a mi cosa rara de Ammit (jo, un año y nueve meses contigo ya no son bazofia jajajjaja) y oh si, tengo que confesar mi horrendo crimen...dios, no sé como caí tan bajo, seguramente fue culpa de beber tequila adulterado ¬¬ pero...oh cielos!!! bailé banda!! si...esa música que mi profesor de Derecho consideraba crimen...mea culpa, mea culpa, me doy golpes de pecho y juro no volver a hacerlo!!! (pero he de admitir que fue chistoso jajajaja) listo. Nos leemos en la próxima!!!_**

**_♪♫Raven ♪♫_**


	28. Obliterar y oscular

_**Oh si!, me la rifo, oh si!! Yeiii!!!! por fin he vuelto :) :) y eso me hace muuuy feliz. Ni que decir que no tengo excusa, pero pues...oh cielos!! estoy taaan nerviosa :S estoy a punto de presentar exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y estoy cayendo en cuenta de la enorme cantidad de gente que quiere entrar a la misma carrera que yo :S :S :S competencia feroz!!!**_

_**En fin, ya sabemos que esto no me pertenece, que es sólo por diversión porque JKRowling ya los firmó (y se niega a regalarme a Draco para mi cumple T.T, que se acerca peligrosamente) Éste es un número muy especial, el 28, el día de mi aniversario con...ejem!!...el tipo. Comentarios al final. Así que...disfruten!!!

* * *

**_

28. Obliterar y oscular.

-_Eva... ¿os encontráis bien?-_de Jacob procede la otra voz. Pero inexplicablemente, ya no hay saltos. No me sentí enrojecer. No me sentí Hermione. He hecho mía esta farsa, siento mi vida ya trazada. Tú no cambiaste nada, eso si es audacia... pero vamos, física cuántica nunca fue algo de lo que tuvieras noticia. Baúl a sus pies y ojos en mí. La sonrisa que te negué es la que le doy a él.

-_Sí, Jacob, muy bien. Si me hacen el favor...-_señalo el baúl y les indico con la mano que me sigan. Ambos, en vez de pelear por llevarlo deciden tomarlo cada uno de un asa distinta. Meredith no deja de voltear atrás y de lanzar discretas miradas, sobretodo...bueno, creo que ya sabemos quién es el que siempre deja a las niñas suspirando¿o no?

En silencio seguimos el camino a la torre de Gryffindor. No dejas de querer entrometerte a mi mente, pero como Bella y Harry han sido muy buenos maestros, ni tu entras ni yo puedo hacerte un _Legeremens_. Llegamos hasta el retrato de Sir Cadogan y les indico que lo dejen en el suelo. Cadogan parece que presiente que uno de ellos no tiene ni idea de la magia, porque se mantiene quieto.

_-Aquí está bien. Ya encontraré quien lo lleve. Ahora debéis iros.-_termino tajante.

_-Me parece, señorita Marcauss, que eso será de momento imposible-_dices arrastrando las sílabas como desde los tiempos de la escuela-_. Tengo un encargo de Lady Philippa Greensox con Lord Gryffindor y Lady Hufflepuff; que creo, señorita, que la incluyen a usted.-_terminas alzando una ceja acusatoriamente. Por la cara de Jacob puedo deducir que él no tenía la menor noción de que habías de hacer algo. _"Siempre tan individualista" _ trato de decirte con mi sonrisa y mi mente, y tu boca se curva en una especie de mueca extrañamente familiar: _"Ya me conoces"_ me regresas.

_-Está bien, señor Carlyle.- _me extiendes el brazo pero yo me mantengo en el mismo sitio-_. Primero deberéis esperar a que lleve mi baúl a mis aposentos-_al ver que tanto tú como Jacob se han adelantado para tomar las asas, les indico-_. No, no es necesario. El señor Weasley viene en camino, él nos ayudará... ¿Por qué no vais yendo donde Lord Gryffindor y Lady Hufflepuff? Ahí os encontraré._

Ninguno de los dos parece querer moverse, así que, cuando finalmente ven que Samuel ha aparecido, se lanzan una significativa mirada, la clásica de machos en celo peleando por una hembra, y empiezan a andar por donde venimos. Cuando Samuel finalmente ha llegado al lado de Meredith y ellos han dado la vuelta a la esquina, saco la varita y levito el baúl dentro de la torre luego de que Sir Cadogan nos franqueó la entrada.

_-Demasiado lindos-_oigo que Meredith suspira a mi espalda. Luego de abrir el baúl y comprobar que todas mis cosas están ahí, lo cierro, me incorporo y volteo a verla.

_-¿Demasiado lindos?-_había escuchado que te llamaran en mil nombres halagadores...¿pero "demasiado lindo" ?

Meredith cayó en cuenta de que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos, porque me miró como si le hubiera hecho un _stupefy_, y creyendo más conveniente darme avión y fingir que nada había pasado, se dedicó a apurarme para la cita con el destino...joder...con ese maldito destino...

Seguí el mismo camino que me llevaría a la oficina central, a donde llegaban siempre los fundadores cuando alguien buscaba a más de uno. Ellos dos ya estaban ahí... junto a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Como la etiqueta lo marcaba, ellos se levantaron mientras yo entraba.

_-Bien, en vista de que habéis llegado, podemos ir a mi recinto. Con permiso, Helga, joven Delacey...-_ dijo Gryffindor

Ambos avanzamos tras de él. Sin hablar, sin siquiera hacer el intento de cruzarnos las miradas. Traté por todos los medios ignorar tu humano aroma que emanaba al lado mío, saber que de entre esos pasos acompasados, se hacían notar tus trancos firmes y largos. Mis ojos, por el contrario, trataban de escapárseme por las comisuras para echar una ojeada sobre tu persona, saber cómo te veías, sentir que me mirarías. Pero como siempre y como nunca, tu no miras, yo no hablo, ambos nos ignoramos.

Así silenciosos como hemos andado entramos a la oficina de Gryffindor. Yo tomo asiento, tú te quedas de pie.

_-Ahora, si no tenéis inconveniente¿podríais deciros por qué solicitó una audiencia con nosotros, señor Carlyle?-_dijo Gryffindor con la mirada inquisitiva, casi como la que ponía Dumbledore cuando nos interroga: abierta pero dispuesta a sacarte la verdad con más efectividad que una dosis de _Veritaserum_. Tu mirada altiva no baja ni un ápice, enfrentas a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts como sólo tú sabrías hacerlo. Tranquilo, sin prisas, sacas de entre tus ropajes algo que depositas en el escritorio, poniéndolo de cara a Gryffindor. Así que ése es, el Vial de la Vie, el pequeño frasco lleno de una nube multicolor que fluctúa entre los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. A diferencia del que me mostraron los fundadores, a éste le falta el asa. Nuestros tres rostros se mantienen impasibles, simplemente ésa es la clave para que salga de aquí y no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo conseguirlo.

Lord Gryffindor quitó su vista del Vial y la fijó en ti.

_-Así que él es el "otro" que vino con usted.- _dijo hablando para mí.

-_Sí.-_contesto lacónicamente. Tu mirada sigue impasible sin estar puesta en ninguno de nosotros, perdida, lejos muy lejos parece que va.

_-¿Usted podría explicarme cómo es que pasó esto?_

_-No, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me trajo aquí-_tu voz es inexpresiva, como si fuera demasiado indignante mencionar algo que escapa de tu entendimiento. Poniendo finalmente tus ojos en Gryffindor, te aclaras la voz con un carraspeo-_. No sé que tanto le haya contado ella, pero a mí me atacaron "ciertas" personas que deseaban apoderarse del Vial, al momento en que pudieron desconjurarlo del lienzo, lo tomé y huí de ahí. Al llegar a la biblioteca, de entre todos los hechizos que me enviaron me dieron de lleno dos, apreté el Vial contra mí-_en ese momento, abriste tu camisa de lino, y una pequeña cicatriz en estado terminal se apareció-_, y creo que por la presión ejercida se rompió el asa. De ahí ya no supe de mí hasta que di con los Greensox._

_-Interesante, muy interesante-_Gryffindor alzó las manos que había tenido apoyadas en el reposabrazos y las juntó por las puntas de los dedos, en un gesto que me recordaba tanto a Dumbledore cuando le proponía alguna teoría acerca de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Franca preocupación y curiosidad, eso significaba-_. Bien, por el momento, si no les importa, me gustaría que dejaran esto conmigo, seguramente Rowena se muere por descifrar un misterio de éstos...-_finalizó con una nota de humor negro. Viéndonos fijamente, nos indica que la entrevista con él ha finalizado, así que con leves inclinaciones de cabeza y ni una palabra más, salimos de allí.

En cuanto cierras la puerta a tus espaldas y veo el inmenso pasillo que corre frente a mí, suelto un suspiro y comienzo a andar a la biblioteca. No tengo la menor idea si servirá de algo, pero al menos, para las personas como yo, el recuperar una rutina, nos da cierta sensación de control...cierta sensación de vida...

Comienzo a andar, pero no solamente mis taconazos llenan de sonido el lugar, te me emparejas con unas cuantas largas zancadas y me ofreces tu brazo. Mi mirada indolente se fija en tu pálida mano que asoma por el puño del blusón escarlata y comienza a seguir el camino de tu extremidad hasta terminar en tu cara. Ahora tus ojos son fríos, y parecen ordenarme que te obedezca. Ya no puedo. Ya no quiero hacer lo que tú digas, ya no quiero oír lo que tú piensas...ya no sé si quiero seguir teniendo algo que ver contigo. Pero no estoy del todo convencida. Sé que no debería desearlo, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de mandar al diablo formalismos, orgullos y efectos mariposa y pedirte que me hagas tuya aquí mismo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero ni tu mueca arrogante me invita a hacerlo ni mi barbilla alzada me lo permiten. Sin decirte nada, te volteo el rostro y comienzo a caminar de nuevo. Pero a ti no es de los que se deja así como así¿cierto? Bruscamente y sin previo aviso tomas mi brazo y me obligas a voltearme hacia tu rostro congestionado... ¿qué sientes ahora eh¿Por qué se ven tantos rostros en el tuyo, cada uno más indescifrable que el anterior? La garra de tu mano aprisiona mi antebrazo hasta provocarme dolor, seguramente se estará coagulando sangre donde se han roto los vasos y unos enormes cardenales aparecerán delineando la huella que tu mano haya dejado, más no por el leve quejido que involuntariamente se me escapa aflojas la tensión.

-_¿Qué quieres?-_ pregunto con mi voz un poco aguda por el dolor y el miedo que me estás comenzando a dar. Juro que no quise ser débil y ponerme a llorar, pero ese no eras tu.

-_Vamos a hablar. Ahora.-_dijiste con determinación, dispuesto inclusive a obligarme a estar contigo.

-_Está bien-_accedo-_, pero ¿podrías devolverme mi brazo?_

_-No.-_me contestaste tajante. Y así asida por tu persona me arrastras a los jardines, más específicamente, en dirección del bosque prohibido, que aún ahora es frondoso y espeluznante. Tus grandes trancos debo cubrirlos con cuatro pasos rápidos míos, hasta que, esquivando ramas bajas y arbustos que hacen ruidos, llegamos a un minúsculo claro de bosque. Sin miramientos ni ninguna clase de delicadeza me dejas caer sobre el suelo. Aún siento mi brazo magullado y sé que no debo dejar escapar estos lagrimones que se están conglomerando en mis ojos, por lo que prefiero permanecer en el suelo. Tú te quedaste de pie, seguramente viéndome con repulsión al comprobar una vez más lo débil que puedo llegar a ser. Pero cuando alzo mi vista desafiante mientras me abrazo a mí misma, tus ojos están tristes¿qué ves? Sin previo aviso cierras los ojos y te dejas caer en el suelo frente a mí.

_- ¿Te vas a quedar mudo? -_pregunto al ver que tu boca no se abre para nada-_. ¿Ahora puedo volver?_

_-No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos.-_dijiste firmemente pero sin verme. Me crucé de brazos esperando a que comenzaras a gritarme o a enviarme sarcasmos, pero no hiciste nada de eso.

-_Pues yo no veo que estemos hablando-_dije con ironía y traté de incorporarme para volver al castillo, pero tu mano cobró vida y me asió fuertemente, haciéndome caer al suelo de nueva cuenta.

- _¿Por qué desapareciste? -_me miraste con reproche al preguntármelo.

_-¿Desaparecer? ... veamos¿Te refieres a desaparecer de la cena¿del castillo¿de tu vida? Digo, porque he desaparecido de ti muchas veces y pareciera no importarte-_ comencé a reclamarte esas cosas que tantas veces me callé simplemente para llevar la fiesta en paz, pero que ansiaban ser gritadas en tu cara.

_- ¿Por qué eres tan complicada¡Simplemente un buen día me mandas a volar y no sé por qué! -_dices alzando las manos desesperado.

_- ¿Será porque soy polarmente contraria a ti¿Eso te ayuda¿Y que si desaparezco! Mejor para ti¿no?_

_-¡Pues no! Maldita sea...-_interrumpiste tu juramento¿temes decir algo de lo que te arrepientas?

_-¡Maldita sea que! No me irás a decir que estás enojado porque te ignoré... ¿es eso? Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento...-_dije con un ácido sarcasmo.

-_Pues sí, es eso. Joder¿Por qué no te me sales de aquí? -_contraatacaste señalando con tu índice al centro de tu pecho, donde se supone que tienes el corazón.

-_Pues parece que no lo sentiste cuando me terminaste...-_siento que la voz se me va a quebrar de llanto y no quiero que eso pase.

_-¿Cuándo te terminé yo? -_tu rostro incrédulo se clava frente al mío, como si dudaras de mis palabras...que no son mas que simple reflejo de tu acción.

-_Un buen día simplemente llegaste y dijiste que me no podíamos seguir juntos por causa de tu "próximo heredero" -_entrecomillé con mis dedos.

-_Oh, oh, oh. __Para. Reversa. ¿Qué yo te terminé por el niño?_

_-¡Sí maldito bastardo! -_comencé a golpear tu pecho con mis puños, sé que no te duele, pero me hace un ligero bien sentir que te puedo lastimar como tu me lastimaste a mi-_. Después de que ambos habíamos decidido por fin estar juntos simplemente desapareces de clases y luego llegas a la sala común como jodido zombie a decirme que yo no fui relevante. ¿Qué esperabas , eh¿Qué demonios esperabas?_

Tomas mis muñecas, firme, pero sin apretar para no lastimarme. Por tu expresión, parece que tu mente está cavilando a mil por hora para poner todo en orden. Y un alzamiento de cejas me dice que has llegado a un punto.

_-Dime que pasó a la mañana siguiente..._

_-A la mañana siguiente...-_mis neuronas hacen conexión sináptica y un chispazo hace conecte con una frase-_...me preguntaste qué te había dado a beber..._

_-Pero ni yo te vi en todo el día ni tu a mi-_tus ojos se entrecierran analizando lo que dijimos-_. Ese día, no ví a Padma, y al siguiente me dijeron que la internaron con Pomfrey por ingestión de sustancia desconocida..._

_-Ese día al único que me extrañó no haber visto fue a Ron, pero cuando...casi me ahogo-_no sé si supiste de "ese" incidente con el lago y yo-_, Ron fue el que me rescató y me llevó a la enfermería..._

_-Y Snape en cuanto me vio al día siguiente me preguntó si me había pasado algo, y me comentó de pasada que habían vuelto a robar en su armario privado hacia un mes al igual que en..._

_-...Segundo año... _

_-Sí..._

_-¡Merlín! Eso significa que alguien hizo poción multijugos...-_ dije alterada.

_-¿Tú cómo sabes que lo que le robaron era lo necesario para poción multijugos? -_ preguntaste suspicaz.

_-Porque fuimos Ronald y yo quienes robamos a Snape y yo hice la poción...-_ confesé avergonzada.

_-¿Para qué? -_preguntaste desconfiado.

-_Práctica.-_traté de sonar lo más inocente posible.

-_Reconozco que en segundo año todavía eras una matada comelibros insufrible, pero no te creo que hicieras la multijugos sólo por práctica. –_dijiste acorralándome con los brazos contra un tronco con el que topé en retirada. Tus ojos estaban fijos en mí tratando de ponerme nerviosa para confesar qué fue lo que hice. ¿Debería o no decirte? Bah, en este punto, realmente nada de lo hecho en el pasado futuro importa ya.

_-Para espiarte. Creímos que tuviste algo que ver con la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y no vimos mejor modo de hacerlo que haciéndonos pasar por slytherins.-_dije desafiante. Si te ibas a enterar de todos modos en alguna ocasión de mis negras acciones, que sea de una buena vez.

_-Debo admitir que no me sorprende que pudieras conseguir confeccionar la poción¿pero Weasley? ... ¡Weasley! -_ tus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente como teniendo un _insight _de pronto.

_-¿Ron? -_oh, creo que una pequeña duda se me está empezando a formar en la mente: 1) Ron sabía cómo conseguir los ingredientes. 2) Fue quien me encontró... ¿me estaba siguiendo acaso? 3) Tenía los suficientes motivos como para intentar separarme de ti... -_¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

_-¿Qué Weasley fue quien hizo una poción multijugos? –_dijiste alzando una ceja.

_-Sí-_entonces no soy sólo yo la paranoica- _. Oh Merlín... Ronnie. _

_-¡No lo llames "Ronnie"¡El muy bastardo parece que fue quien se propuso separarnos! -_gritaste enfurecido mientras te levantabas y comenzabas a caminar en círculos.

_-¡El no tiene toda la culpa!-_contraataqué levantándome y plantándome frente a ti-_ ¡La ramera de tu ex prometida ha de haber sido suficientemente capaz de hacerla¡Es Ravenclaw, por amor a Morgana! –_te grité.

_-Eso quiere decir que... –_tu rostro fue vaciándose lentamente de toda expresión.

_-...nos engañaron. –_me dejé caer en el suelo sintiendo de pronto un vacío en el estómago... entonces¿todo esto que estuvimos pasando, que yo estuve sufriendo, no fue más que producto del engaño de mi mejor amigo? Pero tampoco puedo sentirme tan ofendida. Yo lo usé para tratar de olvidarme de ti. Yo jugué con él. Yo lo lastimé primero...

-_No sé que decir...-_estabas sentado en el suelo también y caí en cuenta que estábamos espalda con espalda, antes no me había percatado de que me estaba recargando en ti.

-_¿Acaso hay algo que decir? _–pregunté con la voz a medio sollozar-_. Draco, jugamos con ellos para olvidarnos entre nosotros y ellos nos la devolvieron. No somos buenas personas a las que les ha ocurrido una desgracia –_dije resignada –_, somos gente mala que ha recibido su castigo._

_-Aún así –_giraste tu rostro para verme por el rabillo del ojo –_fue un placer ser un chico malo a tu lado._

Sonreí ante tu comentario. Cierto, tú me volviste una "chica mala": capaz de mentir a mis amigos, de engañar a los maestros, de ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar en mí y en mi placer. Giré también mi rostro y nuestros ojos se volvieron a ver de nueva cuenta como ése último día de felicidad; como el día que nos valió el mundo y planeábamos seguir con lo nuestro... y nos besamos. Y de nueva cuenta sentí fuegos artificiales estallar ante mis ojos, mariposas saltar en mi estómago y un zumbido incesante en los oídos. Los ósculos generosos son inspiradores. Y yo me sentí elevada.

Al comienzo temí por sentir estallar esta presa repleta de amor, fueron apenas roces de labios y ya me sentía desfallecer. Pero cuando con tu mano me acercaste más a ti por la nuca ya no pude menos que lanzarme a tus brazos y sollozar y reír mientras te besaba. Tu ponías todo de tu parte para absorber mis labios hasta el último resquicio, como si nunca antes hubieras tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, y la cabeza estaba empezando a darme vueltas por ello. Cerré mis labios y abrí mis ojos para volver a ver tu rostro. Siempre hemos sido delincuentes recurrentes, y no por ello lo hemos evitado.

Sé que no deberíamos pronunciar palabra alguna, so temor de echar a perder el momento, pero si me quedo muda, sé que no tendré otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

_-Draco..._

_-Shh...-_ pones tu dedo índice sobre mis labios y acallas cualquier cosa que se me fuera a escapar de ellos. ¿No quieres pelear? Sustituyes tu dedo por tus labios y me estrechas de nueva cuenta contra tu pecho.

Cuando quieres ser lindo lo eres; cuando quieres ser un desgraciado mal nacido, también. Pero cuando me estrechas así, fuertemente, como si el soltarme fuera mi muerte, entonces ya no sé que pensar de nosotros. Podría decirte "te quiero", pero sé que te mentiría. Desearía decirte "te odio", pero sé que me engañaría. O simplemente podría aceptar esta tortura y acostumbrarme a vivir con ella. Qué difícil resulta en ocasiones la sencillez¿no te parece?

-_Mione, prométeme una cosa...-_susurras de pronto contra mi oído.

-_¿Qué?_

_-Que nunca, pase lo que pase, nos volveremos a separar de nuevo... tú eres mía y no tienes por que estar en otra parte.-_terminaste con un deje de posesividad que enmarcaste con un abrazo aún más apretado, como de boa constrictor, lo suficientemente potente para mantenerme inmóvil, pero sin llegar a asfixiarme.

_-Nunca de nuevo. Nunca más.-_te respondo. Y es cierto, pase lo que pase, juro que ni la muerte me va a separar de tu lado... no me importa si permaneceré contigo para amarte o atormentarte.

Está atardeciendo y debemos retornar al interior del castillo. Te levantas de un salto de esas piernas largas tuyas y luego de sacudirte el infame pasto que se te ha pegado a la ropa. Mientras me das la espalda aprovecho para levantarme y acomodarme la infinidad de faldas que conforman mi atuendo. ¡Merlín! Que no daría yo por mi uniforme en estos momentos.

Con pasos tranquilos vamos de nueva cuenta dentro del castillo y la primera persona en recibirnos luego de atravesar el umbral es Jacob. No dice nada, pero esos ojos son su perdición, demasiado honestos, inclusive más que los míos. Y entre ellos, chispas saltaban de uno a otro. Tu juventud contra su madurez, tu frío contra su calidez, y yo sólo me abstengo de decirles algo.

_-Ya es hora de retirarnos, señor Carlyle.-_dice Jacob duramente.

_-Sí, claro-_volteaste a tu derecha, que es donde me encontraba-. _Señorita Marcauss, un placer el paseo por los jardines-_dijiste diplomáticamente-_, espero que se repita en ocasiones venideras.-_terminas con una sonrisa arrolladora. Jacob se limita a carraspear muy ligeramente.

Acercándoseme un poco más, me toma la mano derecha y deposita un beso en ella.

_-Espero que tu decisión de quedarte aquí no sea eterna, Eva.-_dice con una súplica encantadora.

Y mientras suben a los caballos que un mozo de cuadra les ha traído se lanzan miradas desafiantes. Ninguno conoce a fondo al otro y sin embargo se odian con un odio añejo, incubado por tantos años. Los veo alejarse al mismo trote tranquilo, para que luego crucen una simple mirada y ambos espolean a los caballos para iniciar una carrera a campo traviesa.

Niños, la gran mayoría de hombres que conozco siempre actúan como niños entre ellos. Egoístas, altaneros, competitivos y adorablemente fastidiosos. ¿Qué no hacemos por mantenerlos a nuestro lado? Les complacemos, los chantajeamos, un día somos sus ángeles y al otro sus demonios. Les perdonamos o les hacemos pagar lo que nosotras consideremos "sus pecados". Les damos todo, les pedimos todo. Preguntamos lo mismo sin cesar, aunque conozcamos las respuestas de memoria. Nos les entregamos anhelando que sientan lo que sentimos, deseamos atarlos a nuestras caderas y dejarlos ir a través de nuestras manos. Les amamos y les odiamos, dejamos que nuestros silencios enojados hablen por nosotras, les pedimos que nos dejen solas cuando lo que más queremos es que nos estrechen entre sus brazos. Ése es el tormento del cual quería escapar, y que me atrapó en sus redes.

Con una media sonrisa subo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde una cama caliente y una probable curiosa Meredith me esperan. Pero antes que nada, debería emplear mi mente en tratar de encontrar una solución a este problema. Deseo tanto volver...

* * *

**_Yuju!!! Hola gente!! aquí nos damos el espacio para decirles:_**

**_Doña Mina!!!: Hey tu, que no fue tan malo, soy una mujer de honor, y si aposté un baile de banda a cambio de uno de rock n´roll, pues tenía que pagar no? Oh, no te enojes Harriet, ella no tiene la culpa de ser una blondie (o sí?) Saludillos, nos vemos en la PFLC, y en el psicométrico de la UABC, no te da meyito???_**

**_Katty!!: Hola de nuevo :) Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo para tí tmb. Oh, sí, Ashlar/Draco siempre fue un sujeto divertido de hacerlo trabajar doble. Con respecto a la vida de Inglaterra en ese tiempo, he de admitir que me basé mucho en biografías de Enrique VIII, la reina María la sanguinaria y el fantastibuloso libro de "Philippa" de Bertrice Small. Muy buen libro, que me encontré en un clasico bazaar donde los libros te salen casi regalados. Y sip, soy asidua lectora de escritores ingleses, me he fusilado a Shakespeare, Wilde (me encanta el Retrato de Dorian Gray y El abanico de Lady Windemere) y a Charles Dickens. A Lord Byron lo conozco por referencia en otras obras literarias que me he topado, pero no he tenido el placer de leerlo, al igual que no he podido conseguir Dr. Jeckyl y Mr. Hyde T.T shame on me. Gracias por continuar con nosotras y esperamos no decepcionarte. _**

**_Arely Uchiha: Hola!! sé que me tardé, pero espero me disculpes luego de este chap ;)_**

**_ximena: Hola gente nueva!!! es un placer saber que más gente se ha estado topando con esto y todo un honor que lo consideren una buena historia. Y pues ya vez, aprovecharemos el anonimato de la situación para arreglar las cosas...aunque lo siento, ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir, no soy muy partidaria de los finales rosas. Cuídate y sigue leyendo ;)_**

**_Y finalmente, mis lectores silenciosos, espero que esto también les haya gustado. Para las nuevas fans de Jacob, he de decirles que he conseguido que mi cuñado me realice un dibujo de él, que espero y tenga pronto a su disposición en el homepage, donde también encontraran información acerca de los OC de este y mis otros fics. Sin más por el momento, un placer haber sido leída por ustedes ;)_**

**_Raven ♪_**


	29. De ilusiones y declaraciones

_**Y entonces, cuando la gente vió que Raven había actualizado, sacó su caja de tomates podridos para arrojárselos... o no??? Me perdonan?? si??? Bueno, yo, esperando su perdón, puedo decir que los personajes que no son saliditos de mi mente le pertenecen a JKRowling...ya aparté el libro 7 n.n

* * *

**_

**_29. De ilusiones y declaraciones._**

Es cierto, hay ocasiones en que la noche es eterna y el dolor, infinito. Cuando la noche realmente deja de estar estrellada para volverse un mar negro, frío, salino de lágrimas. Porque esta noche así me siento, ebria de pensamientos, enloquecida por los recuerdos. Y aún así busco desesperadamente las respuestas donde se supone que no hay ninguna.

Porque tirada esta noche en la cama, viendo pasar la luna por el firmamento y caigo en cuanta de que realmente este acertijo no debe ser tan complicado como aparenta. Rowena lleva días encerrada en sus habitaciones tratando de sacarle al vial qué hechizos le pegaron. Salazar le ayuda de vez en cuando conjurando unos hechizos en lengua antigua. Yo le tiro a que deben haber sido uno para teletransportar el vial, un _portus_, y otro para... bueno, realmente, lo único que tenemos en claro entre los tres es que usaron el portus.

Rowena Ravenclaw es tal como la imaginé: seria, pero no amargada; inteligente, pero creo que la humildad suya no concuerda con mi sabihondez; y es profundamente crítica y analítica. Si hay alguien aquí que podría devolverme a mi tiempo, es ella. Hace una extraña combinación con Salazar. Son más cercanos entre ellos de lo que son de Godric y Helga; todos unos camaradas, centrados en su trabajo, y pues, hasta el momento, Salazar no me ha ofendido ni nada por mi origen.

Pero ese realmente no es el punto que quisiera tocar. No es lo que me inquieta.

Lo que me mantiene en este permanente estado de vigilia es esta maldita incertidumbre. ¿Qué irá a ser de mi vida¿Realmente valió la pena todo lo que he pasado por dejar que el desliz cobrara importancia? Porque perdida estoy, en los hubieras enredada...

El hombre que me hubiera gustado amar estaría conmigo esta noche; el hombre que amo está durmiendo en otra cama, a millas de aquí.

El hombre que me hubiera gustado amar me estaría esperando en la cama, dispuesto a estrecharme en sus brazos; el hombre que amo seguramente mantiene su sueño imperturbable.

El hombre que me hubiera gustado amar me besaría por el sólo placer de hacerlo; el hombre que amo necesita una razón de peso para hacerlo.

El hombre que me hubiera gustado amar me colmaría de seguridad; el hombre que amo me plaga de incertidumbres...

Mas de nada sirve seguir en plañidero lamento, pues la mañana se yergue majestuosa por el horizonte, y hoy, por fin, Rowena me permitirá una participación más activa en la solución de esta encrucijada.

* * *

Con pasos acelerados y pies torturados por los escarpines voy rumbo a lo que en mi tiempo sería la base de la torre de Ravenclaw, en esta era, el despacho de Rowena. Cuando llego ante la puerta de roble, me aliso las faldas y me meso el cabello (no debí de haberlo hecho, si de por si ya es un desastre, no quiero imaginarme cómo habrá quedado luego de la carrera y mi mano). Toco con mis nudillos en la madera y al oír el leve "pase", tomo la aldaba de metal y entro. El cuarto, decorado con innumerables ventanales enmarcados con cortinas azules, da la sensación de un mar de tranquilidad. Todo aquí es en todas las variantes de azul, sólo interrumpidas por las flores de lis doradas que se estampan por el tapizado de los muebles.

_ -Buenos días, Lady Ravenclaw.-_saludo cortésmente.

_ -Ah, Eva. Buenos días. Habéis madrugado, ni siquiera Salazar ha llegado de traer al chico Carlyle._

_ -¿Vendrá el señor Mal... digo, Carlyle?-_le pregunto un poco sorprendida. Ella me mira por encima de sus gafas de montura dorada que emplea para leer con suspicacia. Nota mental, auto traicionarme menos.

_ -Así es. Me parece que a él también le interesaría participar más activamente en el desvelo de este problema. Puede tomar asiento en lo que arriban.-_me indica con su diestra mientras vuelve a centrarse en la lectura de un grueso libro del que toma anotaciones.

Sentada lo más recta que puedo, paseo mi mirada de un lado a otro, en espera a que Draco y Slytherin lleguen. A cada rato se me escapa aire, realmente, estas cosas aprietan demasiado los pechos, volviendo cualquier posición relativamente incómoda. Y más para mí que en ocasiones me encantaba andar sin sostén. Y divagando estaba por las múltiples ocasiones en que me regodeaba de andar "topless" en la escuela y que todo mundo creía que tenía hasta cinturón de castidad, cuando por fin llegaron los caballeros.

-_Buen día Ravenclaw, señorita Marcauss-_saluda Slytherin haciendo una breve reverencia con su cabeza. Tras él, la rubia cabeza de Draco se asoma mientras sus pupilas se acostumbran al azul de la cámara. Hace también una breve reverencia y se acerca a Rowena, que ya se ha incorporado de su asiento, le toma la diestra y deposita un beso en el dorso, al más puro estilo romántico. La impasible Rowena se ha sonrojado ligeramente, pero sus ojos no brillan ni su boca se curva en sonrisa alguna. Vaya, no todas caen a los encantos Malfoy, lamentablemente, yo sí.

-_Señorita Marcauss-_te acercas, ladino rubiales, y tomando también mi mano derecha, repites el protocolo, pero al final, antes de devolverme mi mano cruzamos las miradas y sonreíste de lado-_. Te ves linda entre el azul, Mione._

Siempre tan halagador... tu verborrea te ha salvado de tantas en otras ocasiones. Con un carraspeo, Slytherin nos llama la atención a que nos sentemos mientras él cierra la puerta.

_-Como Godric os ha informado, se me ha sido concedida la tarea de ayudaros a volver a vuestro tiempo-_comienza Rowena solemnemente-_, así que considero que nos sería de mucha utilidad que vosotros contribuyereis a la búsqueda. Primero que nada, debéis conocer qué es el Vial de la Vie-_en este punto, mi atención se encuentra completamente centrada en los labios de Ravenclaw. Me proporcionará de viva voz más información que toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts-_. El vial contiene amor líquido, pero no es cualquier clase de amor, es el profundo y agradecido amor que alguien guarda por la escuela. _

_ -Cada año, para mantener viva la magia del colegio-_interrumpe Slytherin-_, se debe derramar en su interior una gota de sangre y una lágrima de alguien que cumpla las características que requiere el vial, en este momento, los fundadores nos turnamos para la donación. Eso podría ser un punto para ayudaros. ¿Quién en vuestra época podría ser el indicado para amar de modo tan desmedido la escuela?_

_ -Albus Dumbledore-_respondemos al unísono. Ciertamente, si hay alguien que sea capaz de tal amor y sacrificio por Hogwarts, es el director. Ni a sol ni a sombra ha permitido que ninguna clase de mal empañe el horizonte del colegio. Y sabremos que será así hasta que la muerte lo acoja en sus brazos.

-_Al menos conocéis esa clase de proveedor. Debéis saber que el Vial debe estar permanentemente encerrado en el corazón de la escuela, en su mismísimo centro, pues es la energía vital. Y sólo el proveedor de la fuente puede acceder a él. Así que, en comienzo, me sorprende que hayáis podido haceros con él._

_ -No sé si Lord Gryffindor le mencionó que no fuimos nosotros quienes sacamos el vial, sino otras personas-_contestó Draco respetuosamente-, _así que estamos igual de intrigados._

_ -Esto es una contrariedad-_dijo Rowena ligeramente contrariada-_, a menos que vosotros sintáis alguna clase de amor muy profundo por la escuela, se nos va a complicar en demasía el conjurar a la energía de este vial-_dijo señalando con su mano al vial roto, que acaba de sacar del cofrecillo donde guardaba sus sellos-_. Miradle, está casi agonizante._

Y era cierto, el brillo de nuestro vial se opacaba a cada momento... si esto le estaba pasando a la fuente, no me quiero imaginar qué es lo que está ocurriendo con la escuela en estos momentos.

_ -Piensas en la escuela¿cierto?-_me preguntas sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Volteo a verte, y mirar mi reflejo en tus ojos me hace recordar que en invierno el castillo siempre ha brillado entre las cumbres borrascosas, entre los eternos días nublados de la primavera y en los limpios cielos otoñales. Siento que una sonrisa triste acompaña la tuya nostálgica... ¿qué puedes tú amar de la escuela?

Yo, admito que la escuela se volvió mi universo. Vivo en ella prácticamente todo el año, escapé de la crueldad infantil de la escuela elementaria, donde para ellos no era más que "la mascota del profesor"...ironías de la vida, para caer aquí entre el desprecio pre-adolescente por ser "una sabelotodo insufrible". Y aún así siento que estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Encontré a Harry y a Ron, con los que pasé todas las aventuras que se puedan imaginar... aunque en estos momentos estemos tan distanciados como América del Sur de África. Aprendí de los maestros, un poco de todo: la responsabilidad de McGonagall, la sabiduría de Vector, el encanto de Sprout, la entrega de Sinistra, la versatilidad de Flitwick, e inclusive la ironía y sarcasmo de Snape.

Encontré mi refugio en la eterna soledad de la biblioteca, en el aroma salino del lago, en la frialdad de los baños, en la quietud de los dormitorios a medianoche, en mis risas, en nuestros besos fríos.

Si, también te encontré ahí. En primer año, no era más que una odiosa sangre sucia, desde segundo, me convertí en lo más detestable que se cruzaba por tu camino. En tercero, te ganaste a pulso mi puño en tu rostro. En cuarto, te sentí casi invisible; para quinto, te engañé a pesar de que te sentías el todopoderoso líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial, te gané Malfoy; para sexto, tu rabia vengadora se centró en evadirnos para poder llevar a cabo tu plan...que desgraciadamente, pareció funcionar... pero sólo por un instante. Vamos, tu mejor que nadie debiste saber que hierba mala nunca perece. Casi te moriste de rabia y si no fuera por Snape que te ha traído de contrabando, probablemente no estuvieras para contarlo. Y para séptimo... para séptimo, fuiste tú mi refugio.

Te habían obligado a aceptar ser premio anual y a permanecer siempre en la escuela, so pena de que tu padre y los mortífagos te buscaran y trataran de eliminaros a ti y a Snape. Doblegamos tu arrogancia, más no pudimos eliminarla. Ante todo, siempre fuiste eso. Un Malfoy. Como sea, es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pueden atravesar la mente humana en un minuto, con tan solo una frase como detonante.

_-Sí, constantemente pienso en ella._

_ -Ese es un buen comienzo señorita Marcauss-_interrumpe Slytherin-_, si sois capaz de añorar la escuela, entonces seréis capaz de amarla. _

Asiento firmemente. Ahora que sé que debemos de mantener vivo el corazón de la escuela sintiendo algo tan fuerte como un amor incondicional y agradecido por ella.

-_Señor Carlyle, creo que sería apropiado que comenzáramos a conocer la escuela._

_ -Cierto señorita Marcauss-_dijiste ligeramente irónico-_, nadie ama lo que no conoce._

_ -Me complace vuestra disposición para comenzar a amar la escuela. Considero que debéis daros un buen paseo por _

_Hogwarts, y remembrad a cada paso que deis el sentimiento que os acompañaba a cada paso que dieron por ahí.-_sugirió Ravenclaw.

Te levantas de tu asiento y me extiendes la mano. Me apoyo en ella para incorporarme y enganchándola en el ángulo de tu codo, iniciamos la marcha fuera del despacho de Rowena.

Caminamos lentamente, de cuando en cuando paseando nuestra vista por los enormes ventanales que dan vista panorámica del bosque prohibido. Yo puedo recordar una infinidad de cosas siempre que veo Hogwarts, pero...

-_Draco-_me atrevo a llamarte por tu nombre puesto que creo que en esta ocasión sería más conveniente así-_¿tú que amas de la escuela?_

_ -¿Que qué es lo que amo?-_me preguntas ligeramente impresionado por la pregunta-_. Pues, amo la soledad de las recónditas mazmorras, amo la frialdad de la piedra en cualquier época del año, amo la posibilidad de acogerme en sus paredes y resguardarme de una realidad que en ocasiones me asfixia, amo la impenetrable muralla que es.-_tu monólogo ha sido apasionado, sin duda alguna son sentimientos profundos, pero, como todo lo es contigo, amas la parte fría, inmóvil, solitaria; la que mejor te

representa.

Seguimos andando, allá están las aulas donde tantas veces patee tu trasero académicamente hablando; las escaleras que se mueven a cada instante; una de ellas lleva al pasillo de mi eterna biblioteca, ya casi vamos llegando al Gran Comedor y pasando por frente de sus puertas continuamos hasta llegar a la gran entrada. A mi izquierda los jardines donde por vez primera osaste llamarme sangre-sucia, a la derecha el lago y más allá el campo de Quidditch, sobre el límite del bosque, donde en un futuro la cabaña de Hagrid se alzará, no hay nada, pero el campo es el mismo donde te enfrenté y te golpeé. Hogsmeade no es más que un pequeño asentamiento bajo el amparo del castillo.

_-¿Tú que le ves a Delacey?-_preguntas de pronto.

-_¿Qué le veo¿a que te refieres exactamente?-_respondo con otra pregunta para intentar esclarecer el por que de la tuya, pero sigo con mi mirada fija en cualquier punto en tanto no seas tu.

-_Oh, vamos. Tanto tú como él se han echado ojitos-_te volteo a ver molesta y con un leve deje de "a ti que te importa"-_. Nunca infravalores mi capacidad de observación- _dices entrecerrando tus ojos.

-_¿De veras quieres saberlo?-_te reto ligeramente vengativa.-_. A Jacob le veo que es un chico maduro, atento, caballeroso, cálido en el trato, comprensivo...creo que lo que le veo es que es todas esas cosas que no eres tu.-_termino con un ligero rencor. Es cierto. Jacob es la clase de chico del que imaginé que me enamoraría.

-_Y dentro de sus múltiples virtudes¿se encuentra acaso el hacerte sentir viva tal como lo hago yo?-_empiezas el contraataque-_ ¿te da de qué hablar en las noches en vela¿te incita a cometer locuras?-_poco a poco me has ido aprisionando con tu cuerpo contra uno de los árboles del jardín. Extiendes tu mano derecha y aprisionas mi seno izquierdo por sobre la ropa-_ ¿te toca tal como yo¿te besa igual que yo?-_paseas tus labios por mi cuello y muerdes mi lóbulo-_ ¿hace que te acalores de deseo cada vez que está cerca?-_tomas mi mentón y me obligas a verte a los ojos-_ ¿te sientes rodeada de algo más que amor a su lado?_

Con los ojos en agua puedo sentir que nunca va a ser lo mismo contigo que con otra persona. Eres... eres más que el tatuaje de mi vientre, eres más que mi lóbulo enrojecido, eres más que mis noches en vela, superas por mucho la cantidad de veces que me he jurado no volver a dejar que me tumbes nunca más... eres mis ganas de pecar, mi dolor y placer, la extraña combinación entre _sectumsempra_ y _amortentia_, el frío que me quema el alma, el vacío en mi corazón que solo tú eres capaz de llenar.

Prefiero no responderte y guardarme el torrente de cosas que me están atravesando la mente. Pero no por eso he de bajar mi mirada. Sigue clavada en ti, en este eterno duelo al que finalmente siempre hemos de llegar. ¿Lo ves? Inclusive nosotros tenemos nuestra rutina para tan caleidoscópica relación. Eso hace que mi cansada sonrisa te salude, tus cejas se alzan despreciativas para luego relajarlas y sonreír también. ¿Es acaso signo de que nos estamos recuperando?

Dejo que mis ojos vuelen por el campo y el humo proveniente de una casa en Hogsmeade llama mi atención. Resulta tan hogareño, tan típico, tan elemental y reconfortante. Quizá y si cierro los ojos, mis oídos podrían concentrarse en los diversos sonidos que siempre están llenando una casa: el crepitar del fuego, las risas de los niños que bien pudieran estar ahí, las conversaciones, el hervor de algún caldo, el maullido de un gato...

_-¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?-_escucho que me preguntas y tu aliento choca en mi oído; fue casi como si me hubieses leído la mente. Abro mis ojos que involuntariamente había cerrado con deleite y viéndote con ellos directamente a los ojos, asiento.

_-¿Es alguna especie de cita?-_te pregunto con una sonrisita en la boca.

_-Sólo si así tu lo quieres.-_respondes. Ambos reímos como niños mientras tomados de la mano vamos cuesta abajo para ir al pueblo. Saliendo de los terrenos de la escuela, seguimos el camino que nos llevará directo. El ruidillo de la grava del camino bajo los zapatos se pierde bajo el resonar de los cascos de los caballos que vienen subiendo por el camino. Tales caballos cargan tras de sí a un enorme carruaje negro. Tú, al ver al palafrenero, tragas imperceptiblemente saliva. Es el palafrenero de los Greensox.

_ -A esos arbustos Hermione¡ya!-_arrastrándome tras de ti, nos aventamos a escondernos en unos arbustos en la orilla del camino y nos agazapamos como gatos para que no nos vean. Recoges mis enormes faldas con tus manos y las pones debajo mío para que no nos delaten y me abrazas fuerte para pegarnos al suelo. El estruendo de los cascos y las ruedas cada vez es más ensordecedor, hasta que llega el momento en que el temblor del suelo producto de la carrera pasa de nosotros. Esperamos a que el carruaje vire en una de las múltiples curvas del camino y lo perdemos de vista. Solo entonces salimos.

_-Debimos habernos aparecido, total, Hogsmeade es mágico...-_dices molesto mientras sacudes la tierra y el polvo de tu ropa.

_-¿Y perdernos el maravilloso camino¡Jamás! –_respondo mientras agito las faldas una y otra vez para que caiga la gravilla. Mientras te das las últimas palmadas en el pecho levantas la vista y me sonríes. Te acercas con los brazos abiertos y me abrazas y me besas con pasión. Es volver a sentir el fuego más intenso a medio día.

_-¿Y eso a que se debió? –_pregunto cuando has soltado mis labios.

_-Es una ecuación mágica –_respondes _–; tú, más peligro, igual a pasión._

Me encantó esa respuesta. Sonriendo, te empujo para liberarme de tus brazos e inicio una carrera camino a Hogsmeade. Tras de mí, escucho que caes al suelo y ríes. Pero al voltear sobre mi hombro izquierdo, veo que te has levantado y has empezado a correr para alcanzarme. Llevo algo de ventaja pero eres muy rápido. Sin contar que tu no traes tres kilos de ropa encima.

Finalmente, luego de mi desaforada carrera, llego agotada y con el bazo punzando a la entrada a Hogsmeade. Cinco segundos después, llegas tú y me coges la cintura por detrás.

_-Ahora sois mía y no volveréis a escapar... –_dices en mi oído. Pero no me importa lo machista o posesivo que suene, porque el pequeño pueblito mágico está lleno de vida y me invita a regodearme con ella.

_-Vamos a comer Draco. –_digo luego de notar que no he desayunado y que ya casi es medio día.

_-¿Existirá ya algo como las Tres Escobas o Madame Pudipié?_

_ -No lo sé. Podríamos probar..._

Ya estábamos listos para cruzar el umbral del portón de la ciudad cuando un encapuchado nos salió al paso.

_-¿Poseéis magia?-_preguntó en voz baja. Por entre la manga, sin que se pudiera ver su mano, empuñaba una varita de la que sólo se percibía la punta.

_-¿Acaso os importa?-_respondiste bruscamente mientras también sacabas tu varita que despedía chispas plateadas. El hombre simplemente asintió y desapareció franqueándonos el paso-_. Malditos entrometidos...dudar de un Malfoy-_mascullabas furioso.

_-Según Historia de Hogarts, cuando se fundó la escuela también se fundó el pueblo y el fundador era un cazador de muggles...muy estilo Malfoy ¿no crees?_

Simplemente bufaste y dejaste por la paz que hubiesen cuestionado tu origen mágico. Comenzaste a caminar tu solo con grandes zancadas. Yo me quedé de pie en el mismo sitio, esperando a que te percataras de que no iba contigo. Cinco pasos y caíste. Giraste sobre la derecha y te me quedaste viendo. Yo te sostuve la mirada y no me moví. Comenzaste a chocar tu pie contra el suelo; no me moví y me atreví a sonreír. Rodaste los ojos y deshiciste el camino de regreso a mí.

_ -¿Sabes? En ocasiones eres exasperante.-_me espetaste cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

_ -Y te encanta ¿no?-_respondí con ternura. Es cierto. Te encanta que te lleven la contraria, no que te siguen incondicionalmente

Simplemente sonreíste y enlazaste tu mano con la mía para continuar caminando por el pueblo en busca de algún sitio donde comer.

_-¿Te llama la atención el lugar?-_preguntaste luego de que casi atravesamos toda la calle principal hasta toparnos con un sitio pequeño y acogedor. El nombre era "Festín de Danáides" y del letrero colgante se veían a unas mujeres llenando una gran tinaja que derramaba agua como una fina brisa sobre los transeúntes.

_-Sí¿por qué no?-_respondí tomándote de la mano para entrar al lugar. El sitio era bastante sencillo, con pequeñas mesas de caoba para máximo 4 personas. Tomamos la mesa del rincón y esperamos a que la voluptuosa camarera pelirroja que está en la barra y que ya nos ha visto se acerque a pedirnos la orden. Con un corpiño que de tan apretado le saltan los pechos, se acerca para ofrecernos la comida del día, codorniz con papas y puré de manzana. Ambos lo pedimos.

-_¿Dónde te estás quedando?-_me preguntaste en lo que esperábamos la comida y el hidromiel que pedimos.

_-En Hogwarts zopenco-_respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-_Eso ya lo sé-_contraatacaste exasperado-_. Me refiero a qué parte...-_continuaste bajando la voz como si eso fuera un secreto.

_-En la torre de Gryffindor. Me reubicaron con Meredith en las habitaciones de séptimo, hasta arriba de la torre-_la camarera posó dos tarros de hidromiel en la mesa, guiñándote un ojo-_. Gracias-_dije alejándola con mi ceño fruncido-_. ¿Para qué quieres saber? _

_ -Por nada en especial-_dijiste descuidado-_. Mira, ya viene la comida-_trataste de distraerme señalando con tu dedo a la camarera, la cual nos puso los dos platos enfrente. Realmente se veía apetitoso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no habíamos comido nada sustancioso en el día y que se veía excesivamente atractivo así humeante como estaba.

Sin modales de ningún tipo, tomé los cubiertos y comencé a comer deleitada. Tú, en cambio, realizabas los cortes en la carne con precisión de cirujano y todo lo comías en la justa medida en que debía ser comido. Me parecía tan mortalmente aburrido verte comer y no podía evitar fruncir mi nariz cada vez que ingerías algo delicioso sin siquiera alterar tu expresión ¿cómo es posible que ignores la maestría culinaria que representa?

Con la cuchara de madera pulida, tomé un poco de puré de manzana, y haciendo palanca con uno de mis dedos, te la disparé al rostro. Blanco perfecto. Ahí, entre tus dos cejas y el puente de la nariz, impactó el puré. Sorprendido, te lo quitaste con las manos y sacudiéndolas, lo tiraste por toda la mesa. Yo comencé a reír incontroladamente. Tu mueca de sorpresa, se transformó en una de malicia y tomando una gran cucharada de la salsa que bañaba la codorniz y las papas, me la lanzaste también a la cara. Me dio de lleno en la boca.

Dejé de reír para poder escuchar como te carcajeabas hasta doblarte por la mitad agarrándote por las costillas. Y no pude menos que limpiarme con la servilleta y reírme también.

_-¿Pasando un buen tiempo?-_escuché a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente y ahí estaba el doctor Bartholomew con un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, viéndonos, sonriendo afablemente recargado contra la barra en su parte más cercana a nosotros.

_-¡Hola, doctor!-_saludaste cuando te recuperaste del ataque de risa. Con un gesto de la mano le indicaste que se sentara en una silla en nuestra mesa. Él accedió y se hizo un espacio para su tarro limpiando con la manga derecha un poco de puré derramado-_. ¿Cómo es que usted puede estar en Hogsmeade? _

_ -Oh-_dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano y el tarro-_, simplemente digamos que soy médico poco ortodoxo para los muggles y un sanador medio loco para los magos. _

_ -¿Y por qué navega entre los dos mundos¿Por qué no simplemente quedarse en uno?-_pregunté curiosa.

_ -Provengo de una familia muggle, desde pequeño contemplé las aberraciones de los llamados médicos-_la sombra de un dolor pasado atravesó sus ojos castaños-. _Nunca me fié del método muggle de curación, por eso cuando me recibí de sanador aprendí algunos métodos de curación muggle para ejercer entre ellos y sanarlos también. _

_ -Muy altruista-_afirmé conmovida. Había algo en el modo de ser del doctor que siempre me hacía confiar en él pero con la certeza de que ciertas cosas jamás me las diría.

_ -Una lástima que el señor Hengist de Woodcroft no piense lo mismo que vos, señorita Marcauss... _

_ -Eva, por favor doctor. -_ le interrumpo en un arranque de confianza.

_-En tal caso, Mattew para vos, Eva. Como os decía, mi labor en ocasiones no es tan bien vista, cuando recién comencé a _

_atender muggles, se hizo un consenso en Hogsmeade para analizar si mi cooperación con ellos podía ser considerada para mi expulsión de la comunidad mágica. –_terminó dando un largo trago a su tarro –_ y vosotros... ¿qué hacéis en Hogsmeade? _

_ -Asuntos de Hogwarts –_respondiste ligeramente cortante. Sé que no deberíamos intercambiar mucha información de nosotros y lo que hacemos aquí por seguridad, pero no pude evitar sentir que fuiste grosero.

_-Simplemente paseamos Mattew, yo no conocía Hogsmeade –_ dije tratando de disculparnos.

-_Oh, es un pueblo precioso, algo cerrado, pero muy unido. Y visiblemente habéis hecho una buena elección al venir a "Danáides", es de lo mejor y más tranquilo. –_dijo él dando por sentado que nada malo pasó. Yo asentí aliviada -_¿planeáis visitar algún otro sitio?-_dice mientras se levanta del lugar, dejando su tarro vacío sobre la mesa. Tú, como buen caballero, has sacado una bolsita repleta de doblones de oro y has dejado unas monedas para pagar la comida y la bebida del doctor a pesar de sus protestas. Los tres salimos a la calle y llegamos a la plaza central donde una fuente muy sencilla provee de agua a las aves.

_ -Quizá no sea tan prudente que permanezcáis en Hogsmeade –_comenta Mattew mirando receloso a Draco -_, sería muy difícil explicar vuestro paradero en caso de que os interroguen. _

_ -¿Qué sugiere doctor? –_preguntas arrogante al notar que él no ha dado por hecha tu magia.

-_¿Por qué no ir a Himpleysmouth? –_sugiere luego de un pensativo silencio -_. Es un poblado muggle en el que cualquiera que os conozca podrá dar fe de vuestro paradero. _

_ -Me parece una buena opción. ¿Iremos? –_te pregunto con una mezcla de orden y súplica y tus labios fruncidos se suavizan para finalmente asentir.

_ -Entonces, en marcha. –_indica Mattew liderándonos fuera de Hogsmeade para tomar el sinuoso camino a Himpleysmouth.

_-Y vos, joven Carlyle¿cómo os introdujiste en Hogsmeade? –_pregunta Mattew luego de que un incómodo silencio se ha posado sobre nosotros.

_ -Llámeme Ashlar. Y resulta que también yo soy mago –_dices altivo sacando tu varita.

-_Y ¿por qué no pedís alojamiento en Hogwarts? –_preguntó él ácidamente.

_ -No me place. En estos momentos soy más útil fuera del mundo mágico. –_contestaste evadiendo nuestras miradas y centrándola en el paisaje. Realmente, Himpleysmouth no está muy lejos de Hogsmeade, por lo que llegamos bastante rápido.

_-¿Los muggles no pueden ver Hogsmeade? –_pregunté curiosa al ver que desde la plaza central de Himpleysmouth, que estaba en alto con respecto al pueblo, no se apreciaba Hogsmeade siendo que estábamos en perfectas condiciones para verla.

-_Después de cierta distancia, a partir de los límites de Hogsmeade de hecho, no es posible verla por acción de un hechizo. Por ello los muggles no caen ahí ni por accidente. –_explica Mattew Bartholomew.

Himpleysmouth no es tan pequeño, parece ser el asentamiento más grande y mejor desarrollado de los alrededores, cuenta con tiendas, restaurantes, oficinas de diversos tipos e inclusive con el diminuto local de una modista.

_ -¿Dónde os gustaría visitar primero? –_pregunta atentamente Mattew.

_ -En realidad me encantaría ver todo el pueblo-_comento apenas disimulando la emoción en mi voz -_¿Deseáis ir a algún lugar en específico, Ashlar? _

Me hubieras respondido, si no nos hubiesen interrumpido.

_ -¡Aquí estáis!-_Lady Philippa Greensox viene franqueada por Harriet y Helga Hufflepuff, con esa sonrisa suya que no me inspira ni un ápice de confianza-_. Ashlar, querido, es hora de que volváis a Greenhall. _

_ -¿Sería apropiado, milady, invitar a la señorita Marcauss a la cena y a pasar la noche? –_preguntaste apenas rozando superficialmente mi mano ante la intimidante mirada de lady Greensox.

_ -¿Que nos acompañe?-_a Harriet no le ha hecho ni la más mínima gracia -. _Ya tenéis como visita a Lady Hufflepuff para esta noche, madre._

Lady Greensox reprendió con la mirada a su hija y poniendo la sonrisa más diplomática que fue capaz me dijo:

_-¿Le importaría acaso el acompañarnos, señorita Marcauss?_

_ -Prefiriera volver a Hogwarts a terminar un estudio que he iniciado-_rechazo lo más cortés que me es posible.

Esa respuesta parece satisfacer a todos, claro, a excepción tuya.

_ -Oh¿pero qué necesidad hay de que regreséis, mi niña?-_interrumpe Helga-_, tengo entendido que Rowena ha estado ayudándoos con ello y que ha hecho enormes progresos. _

_ -Cierto, Lady Hufflepuff tiene razón señorita Marcauss, no es tan necesario que os quedéis en el castillo.- _complementaste con esa labia tuya.

_-¿Veis? No hay impedimento alguno para que nos acompañéis.-_concluye con un manoteo Lady Greensox. Se supone que no debo ser grosera y aceptar, pero honestamente, no me apetece en lo más mínimo hacer tan largo y tortuoso viaje a un sitio que no reporta placer alguno para mí.

_-Pero..._

_ -Pero lo que sucede es que la señorita Marcauss ha accedido a acompañarme de compras para lady Ravenclaw –_irrumpe intempestivamente el doctor Bartholomew -_, además de que desea conocer Himpleysmouth. No iréis a negarle semejante placer¿cierto lady Greensox?_

_-¡Oh, no¿Cómo podría? Ciertamente si ha adquirido un compromiso con vos, no veo por que obligadla a romperlo. –_responde lady Greensox complacida.

_-No os preocupéis, señor Carlyle, cuidaré bien de ella y os aseguro que volverá con bien a Hogwarts. –_asegura el doctor y a pesar de que probablemente no es lo que hubieses esperado, asientes firmemente.

_ -Os la confío, doctor, lady Ravenclaw y yo os lo agradeceremos. –_terminas solemnemente. Bartholomew inclina ligeramente la cabeza reconociendo tus palabras y me ofrece el brazo. Pero antes de tomarle, me acerco a ti y te extiendo la mano. Tú la tomas y me das dos besos en ella: uno en el dorso y otro en la palma de la mano, ambos con infinita dulzura que me hace estremecer.

Las damas fingen no haber visto nada y esperan hasta que vuelves a su lado para continuar camino a su carruaje a unas yardas de donde estábamos, dentro, el palafrenero que esquivamos camino a Hogsmeade, está viendo el modo de acomodar mejor la enorme cantidad de paquetes adquiridos. Finalmente todos suben al coche y comienzan la marcha. Les voy siguiendo con la mirada y antes de que den vuelta en una calle para salir de la plaza central, sacas cabeza y brazo derecho y me saludas largamente antes de desaparecer. Fue el gesto más encantador e infantil que jamás pude ver en ti.

_ -Ya que estáis aquí¿os importaría acompañarme a la botica? –_pregunta con tacto el doctor.

_-Oh, muero por ver una botica –_dije tratando de sonar más emocionada de lo que ya estaba. Aunque sinceramente, la emoción no es la misma sin ti.

Comenzamos a caminar a la derecha de donde estábamos, tuvimos que dar vuelta a la izquierda y al final de la estrecha calle, se encontraba un local que desprendía una mezcla de aromas a diversas hierbas que me embotaron la nariz.

_-¿Te molesta el aroma? –_pregunta Bartholomew luego de verme sacudir varias veces la cabeza y rascarme la nariz.

_-Sólo un poco... –_le respondo tratando de sacudirme el aroma de la cabeza. Revolviendo entre las múltiples cosas que traía en su bolso, alcanza a sacar un pañuelo de rígido algodón. Con una sonrisa tímida me lo extiende.

_-Es el mejor que tengo... –_se lo agradezco con una sonrisa y lo tomo. Cierto, no es muy elegante, pero al menos remedia un poco la invasión odorífera.

Continuamos caminando hasta que atravesamos el umbral de la puerta, y tras ella una preciosa mujer joven, castaña, nos recibió con una sonrisa.

_-¡Doctor! Que agradable sorpresa... ¿ya se os terminó el ungüento de bugambilias?_

_ -Oh, no, aún no Margaret. Vengo por estas hierbas... –_respondió él, mientras le extendía un pergamino enrollado. La mujer lo desenrolló y luego de leerlo, levantó sus ojos miel con interrogación hacia el doctor.

_-¿Estáis seguro de que éstas son las que vos queréis? _

_ -Sí. –_le respondió con seguridad indiscutible. La mujer, Margaret, desapareció tras una puerta posterior al mostrador.

Mientras, para no aburrirme, me puse a curiosear en los diversos estantes. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto de polvo y por simple inercia pasé el dedo para limpiar.

-_¡NO! –_escuché a mis espaldas mientras que mi mano derecha era sumergida en un tazón lleno de agua.

-_¿Qué? –_pregunté asustada al ver la expresión del doctor.

-_Eva, mueve tu dedo –_hice lo que me dijo -_¿sientes el movimiento?_

_ -Ligeramente. –_respondo.

-_Tocastéis polvo de adelfa, y eso provocó insensibilidad en vuestro dedo. Como ya le lavareis, no tardaréis en recuperar la sensación. ¿Qué lección habéis aprendido de ello?_

_ -¿A no tocar polvos en una botica? –_pregunté dudosa.

-_¡Exacto! –_se acercó a mi oído y dijo en un murmullo -_. Cinco puntos para la casa de Gryffindor. _

_ -¿Conoce el sistema? –_le pregunto en un murmullo también.

-_Simplemente lo parodio. _

_ -Aquí están doctor. –_dice Margaret extendiéndole un paquete envuelto al doctor -_ ¿A vuestra cuenta o a la de la señorita _

_Ravenclaw? –_preguntó maliciosamente.

_-La de Lady Ravenclaw. –_respondió seriamente. Ambos salimos dejando a una Margaret de sonrisa ácida rodeada de polvo de adelfa en la botica -_. Esa chica ya debería saber que cuando el encargo llega por pergamino, es porque es para Lady Ravenclaw. –_dijo ligeramente harto e indignado. Al parecer, a Margaret no le cae muy bien Rowena.

_-¿Cuánto falta para que oscurezca? –_pregunto para iniciar otro tema.

-_Aproximadamente tres o tres horas y media. ¿Ya deseáis volver a Hogwarts?_

_ -Un poco. Ya me he dado vueltas por los alrededores para conocer superficialmente, otro día me lo tomo para ver con _

_detenimiento._

_ -Como gustéis. _

Salimos de Himpleysmouth a pie, para emprender el no tan largo camino al castillo, yo con mis múltiples faldas y los escarpines y el doctor Bartholomew con su bolsa llena de cachivaches y el encargo de Ravenclaw. Pero la cuesta no era miel sobre hojuelas. Apenas pasando Hogsmeade, el aliento comenzó a faltarme y el bazo a punzarme. Tocando apenas el brazo del doctor, me senté sobre una piedra del camino.

_-¿No desearíais mejor apareceros? –_pregunta solícito el doctor.

_ -No se puede aparecer en Hogwarts por efecto de un encantamiento. Tendremos que seguir caminando –_digo casi lamentando no haber aprendido a andar en escoba por mí misma para poder convocar una. Y digo casi porque por muy exhausta que esté no pienso remontarme en las alturas sin cinturón de seguridad.

Continúo sentada y a lo mejor es un buen momento para charlar un poco.

_-¿Qué le impulsó a estudiar para sanador y médico Mattew?_

_ -Honestamente¿quieres saber? –_pregunta un poco sombrío. Digo que sí con la cabeza y Mattew se sienta a mis pies. _– Todo comenzó en mi quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando escogías los TIMOS –_comenzó ensoñador-_. Siempre me pareció una loable y noble carrera la medimagia, pero el hecho que me hizo definirme aconteció durante las vacaciones de Navidad –_respiró profundo y soltó el aire de un golpe -_. Mi madre esperaba a mi octavo hermano, era su quinto mes y ciertamente el frío no le estaba sentando bien para nada. Tuvo complicaciones... comenzó a sangrar. –_explicó- _Mi padre y mi hermano mayor fueron en busca del médico y el cirujano; el primero trató de contenerla, y lo logró. Pero a consecuencia de ello desarrolló una infección. Las fiebres no la volvieron a dejar hasta haberse cobrado todo de ella. Murieron. Ambos. _

Luego de eso, Mattew volvió a permanecer silente y con la mirada perdida. Yo ya no traté de sacarle más a la plática, con lo que me dijo me pareció más que suficientemente íntimo.

Luego de recuperar un poco mi aliento, continuamos caminando. Ya podíamos ver las verjas de Hogwarts cuando, como es habitual en Escocia, de la nada del cielo cayó una lluvia. Como todas, leve al comienzo para después emular el diluvio de Noé. Con la nada agradable consecuencia de que se me empapó toda la ropa y dobló su peso adicional. Corrimos el último trecho para poder finalmente guarnecernos de la lluvia en el vestíbulo de entrada de Hogwarts.

_-Veo que os cogió la lluvia doctor. –_Rowena nos esperaba con dos alumnos de su casa cargados de toallas para ambos -_ ¿Habéis conseguido mi encargo?_

_ -Desde luego, milady. –_respondió él extendiéndole un asombrosamente seco paquete. Ambos cogimos las toallas y nos secamos ligeramente, para entregarlas después a los chicos, que se retiraron silenciosamente.

_-Os lo agradezco, siempre habéis sido el caballero más atento que he visto. –_dijo con velada coquetería.

_ -No más que la mayoría, milady –_respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Demasiado insinuantes, si se me permite decirlo.

-_Señorita Marcauss, la señorita Blount os espera en la torre de Gryffindor con vuestras ropas para secaros, no sea que cojáis una gripa._

_ -Gracias. Hasta pronto, doctor Bartholomew, un placer el paseo a vuestro lado. Con permiso, Lady Ravenclaw. –_dije haciendo una inclinación para finalmente irme.

Ahora lo único que resonaba por las paredes del vestíbulo eran mis pasos y una que otra gota cayendo de mi cabello. Y finalmente... también me llegó un susurro:

_-Te he extrañado, Rowena._

* * *

**_Quieren saber que pasará?? no dejen de seguir la pista!!! espero no tardarme tanto :S_**

**_ciao_**

**_Raven_**


	30. Un último amanecer

_**Pueden matarme, tienen permiso... lo séé!!!!! ha sido demasiado tiempo (ya Mina, silencio, ya lo sé) pero una y otra vez no quedaba muy contenta con el final. Simplemente los capítulos de transición no se me dan muy bien, tengo que continuar trabajando en eso. Pero como buena niña, les he dejado algunas notitas y pistas... y para que se pongan contentas, les aviso que el capítulo final ya está escrito. Yeiii!!! al menos el final no tardará una eternidad O.O**_

* * *

Han pasado ya varios días. Aunque realmente pareciera que nada cambia. Los días se suceden en una interminable hilera de amaneceres y ocasos. Meredith no deja de apuntar que parezco deprimida. Yo no lo creo. Me siento muy viva. Más viva que nunca.

Y creo que a esta sensación contribuye el hecho de que estoy trabajando con lo que me encanta. Los problemas y la magia. Ya son 5 días, 17 horas, 45 minutos y 23 segundos desde la última vez que le vi. ¿Se puede llegar a tener precisión tal en el tiempo? Se supone. Por eso, si no hubiese sido bruja, hubiese sido física cuántica.

Hemos vuelto a Hogwarts. El atardecer siempre ha sido precioso desde los múltiples ventanales del piso cuarto para arriba. Mi favorito siempre ha sido el quinto. Desde ahí, el horizonte jamás es recortado por cosa alguna. Recostada contra ti, y tú contra el marco de la ventana, vemos como el sol se despide de esta fría tierra para irse a calentar lugares lejanos.

Todo es infinita tranquilidad. Sé que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero cada instante, no sé si por especial o por mi repentina amnesia, parece ser el primero.

-_¿En alguna ocasión te he decepcionado?-_me preguntas cándido volteando tu rostro hacia mí.

_-No. No has hecho nada que no me haya esperado que llegases a hacer. _

Sonríes. Es casi como si te hubiese excusado de alguna culpa. Te inclinas sobre mí y me besas. Casi había dejado de lado el sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Lentamente me vas cubriendo con todo tu cuerpo. Es esa deliciosa y excitante pesadez de tener a alguien contigo. Con parsimonia, la luz va siendo obstruida por ti, y es en la oscuridad que mejor me desenvuelvo. Los oídos empiezan a zumbarme, como si una vieja tonada tratara de colarse por mis canales auditivos. Pero el cosquilleo es intenso. Esto es la magia.

Estoy entre la pared y tu cuerpo. Con esas heladas manos has empezado a acariciar el muslo derecho, subiéndolo a la cintura para poder echarle mano más fácilmente. Tu lengua deja de explorarme la boca para irse a pasear por mi cuello. Repentinamente, me tomas por los hombros y me dejas de cara a la ventana, contigo arañándome la espalda.

Siento algo firme y caliente frotarse contra mi cadera, y eso me hace desear que el calor que estoy empezando a aprisionar se libere. Siento tu lengua cada vez más húmeda y anhelo que se junte con la mía. Me revuelvo tratando de que me liberes y me dejes apagar la sed, pero haces aún más fuerza para aprisionarme. Las menos las tengo empleadas en tratar de hacer empuje para que mis senos no se terminen de aplastar contra el frío muro. Tus manos dejan de pasearse por mi cintura para ocuparse de desabrochar tu cinto y pantalón, y ya una vez suelto todo, levantas mi falda y empiezo a sentirte demasiado cerca de mi entrepierna lo cual me hace empezar a ronronear la garganta, simplemente, es demasiada tensión acumulada queriendo estallar desde mi interior.

¿Desde cuando Bill flota? Porque levitando frente a la ventana lo miro desaparecer montañas con un simple coletazo de su varita. Abro la boca para comentártelo, pero la arremetida de tu lengua en mi oído derecho me sorprende y me calla la boca.

_-Es increíble lo que un portus, un accio y un evanesco pueden hacer¿cierto? –_susurras silbante y la presión de tu cuerpo estrechándome contra la pared ha comenzado a asfixiarme. Ya no respiro bien, sólo entre resuellos farfullo "portus, accio, evanesco" y así hasta el infinito...

_-¡Portus¡Accio¡Evanesco! –_siento que por fin los pulmones se me han liberado de la carga mientras impulsivamente me incorporo. Mis manos, cerradas como garras alrededor de las orillas de las frazadas comienzan a aflojarse. Las subo hasta mi rostro para palparlo; tengo lágrimas en las mejillas y sudor por doquier.

_-¡Eva! –_irrumpe Meredith apartando uno de los doseles de mi cama -_¿Qué ha sido ese grito¿Os encontráis bien? _

_-Sí, estoy bien Meredith. –_ella, desconfiada, pone una de sus manos en mi frente y me mira con desaprobación.

_-Pues yo no os creo. Estáis ardiendo en fiebre y si no me permitís llevaros a la enfermería me veré obligada a llevaros encantada. Así que vos decís¿a la buena o a la mala? –_finaliza poniendo sus pequeños puños firmemente en las caderas como lo hubiese hecho la señora Weasley o madame Pomfrey. Por la buena parece una opción más viable, pero honestamente, no me sentía tan mal. Pero si ella dice que ardo... ciertamente ardo, pero no creo que de fiebre.

_-Está bien. En un momento te acompaño. –_accedo. Me tomo un tiempo para despejarme la mente, y ya una vez tranquila y con la respiración acompasada de nuevo, me levanto y pongo una bata para poder salir. Meredith ya está en la puerta franqueándome el paso para que de ningún modo se me ocurra escaparme.

_-¿Podríais primero dejarme ir a ver a Lady Ravenclaw o Gryffindor? –_sugerí, pero en caso de que me lo negara, ni por un instante le iba a hacer caso.

_-Bien. Id a donde os plazca, pero debéis estar segura de que sabré si os atendisteis o no. –_termina blandiendo un amenazador dedo hacia mi rostro. Pero con una sonrisa siempre.

Vuelvo hasta la cama, donde al pie está mi baúl y saco una bata para ponerme sobre del camisón. Es temprano y es fin de semana, a la gente no le importa en absoluto madrugar.

Por el camino, la cabeza me da vueltas. Ciertamente, si usaron un _portus_, indica que planearon usarlo como traslador. Un _accio_ si quisieron quitárselo de las manos a Draco. Un _evanesco_ hubiera asegurado al que lo conjurase de que solamente él o ella podría volver a acceder al Vial. Es perfectamente factible. Perfectamente posible y probable.

Llego ante la puerta de Ravenclaw y toco insistentemente con los nudillos. Una vez. Nada. Dos veces. Nada. Tres veces y creo que ya no va a responder. Me doy la media vuelta para irme e intentar verla más tarde, pero escucho el rechinar de los goznes.

_-¿No consideráis que es un poco temprano? –_pregunta Rowena diplomática. Se ve tan casual con el cuerpo recargado contra el dintel en su bata azul rey y con el cabello suelto. Por un instante no parece tan severa. Se diría que inclusive luce juvenil.

_-Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, milady, y en él creo que he encontrado la solución al dilema del Vial..._

_-¿Es Eva, Rowena? –_dice una voz masculina desde dentro. Rowena enrojece levemente, pero ni por un instante baja la mirada; inclusive levanta el mentón.

_-Sí, es ella –_responde sin dar a conocer la identidad de su acompañante -_¿Y dices que en ese sueño vislumbrasteis una respuesta? –_preguntó interesada.

_-Sí milady. Desearía que lo pusiéramos en práctica lo antes posible. Deseo irme... _

Ella asintió entendiendo mi congoja. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y me indicó que la esperara. A los minutos volvió vestida sencillamente en tonalidades azules y comenzó a andar con rumbo a las mazmorras. Yo le seguí.

A medida que íbamos descendiendo en las entrañas de Hogwarts me di cuenta que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente y lamenté solamente haber aparecido ante Rowena con sólo la bata y el camisón. Cuando un ligero vaho empezaba a salir de mi boca, ella se detuvo ante un lienzo que parecía una enredadera entre lazo del diablo y serpientes. Repentinamente, los ojos de una de ellas se abrieron rojos cual rubí encendido.

_-Más os valdría abrir, presumo que tenemos la solución. _

A regañadientes escucho que múltiples cerrojos empiezan a abrirse uno tras otro.

_-No os parece demasiado temprano para visitas sociales –_saludó Salazar Slytherin con desprecio e ironía y un codo apoyado por sobre su cabeza en el dintel de la puerta. Era el mayor de los cuatro fundadores, claro que la diferencia no era mucha, pero sí marcaba una brecha entre sus formas de ser y actuar.

_-Sabéis que la social aquí es Helga, que para este momento estará bien dormida, así que no intentéis haceros el gracioso, que no os va –_le respondió torciendo su sonrisa, en ningún momento incómoda por el modo que tenía de expresarse el señor Slytherin.

_-Ya, la buena de Rowena educándome. ¿Qué diría el viejo Merlín de oíros, señorita Ravenclaw?_

_-Diría que os lo merecéis en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero ya fue suficiente de "socializar" –_ironizó - _, el punto es que quiero que hagamos un experimento._

_-¿Qué clase de experimento? –_preguntó picado en la curiosidad bajando los brazos y poniéndolos cruzados

_-Un choque de hechizos._

_-¿Os ha afectado la noche pasada o que¿Para que deseáis un choque de hechizos? –_preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia Ravenclaw.

_-Si nos dejas entrar, os lo contaré –_presionó Rowena dando un guiño familiar. Salazar, asintió sin expresión alguna en su rostro y se retiró de la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

_-¿No consideráis demasiado comprometedor para un caballero como yo que os presentéis tan temprano y con una señorita a medio vestir? –_apuntó mordazmente luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de mis espaldas.

_-¿De cuándo acá sois un moralista? –_contraatacó Rowena mientras tomaba asiento en una de las enormes sillas tapizadas en verde. Me indicó con su blanca mano que hiciera lo mismo. Obedecí, tomado asiento en la silla más cercana al crepitante fuego.

Era contradictorio, en segundo, cuando Harry y Ron entraron a la sala común de Slytherin, dijeron que estaba eternamente fría, lo mismo que el despacho de Snape y las mazmorras de Pociones; pero ahora, las habitaciones de Salazar estaban caldeadas.

Él hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Rowena y permaneció de pie con sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella.

-_¿Cuáles quieres chocar? –_preguntó con su fría mirada.

-_Portus, evanesco y accio. –_al escucharla, Salazar comenzó a dar vueltas por el recibidor. Iba mascullando los hechizos y haciendo aspavientos con las manos como discutiendo consigo mismo. Se detuvo repentinamente frente a Rowena.

_-Sabéis que son incompatibles ¿cierto? –_afirmó poniendo en duda su cordura.

-_Ahí radica el encanto. –_respondió ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-_¿Cuándo? –_preguntó resignado cruzando los brazos en un suspiro imperceptible.

-_Cuanto antes, mejor._

_-En tres horas, en el invernadero 3. Debéis abrigaros, aún no es lo suficientemente cálido allá fuera. –_terminó diciéndome sarcásticamente.

-_Bien. –_respondió ella con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras se levantaba de la silla y quedaba cara a cara con él. La entrevista había terminado así que ambas salimos de ahí.

_-Sed puntuales –_alcancé a escuchar que nos decía antes de cerrar la puerta.

-_Ya le oísteis. –_confirmó Rowena, y echó a andar por el entramado de pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor, punto de referencia para todo en el castillo. Yo le seguí en silencio.

Al llegar frente a las enormes puertas, ella se giró y con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza subió las escaleras que la llevarían al pasillo base de su torre.

-_¿Era el doctor? –_era una pregunta que no tenía intención de dejar salir, pero que lo hizo inevitablemente. Ella volteó a verme, digna, pero sin decir nada. –_ Lo lamento. No fue mi intención ofenderos. _

_-Todo va al tiempo. Quizá y es eso lo que tenéis que aprender de este viaje. _

_-Sí, milady. –_apunté bajando ligeramente la vista.

No tuve cara para continuar. Apresurada, seguí trotando por las escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo desde el cual se veía al fondo el retrato con Sir Cadogan. Pero sentía algo raro. Como soledad. Pero que digo, si al final de cuentas todos estamos solos. Sólo nos conocemos a nosotros mismos cuando estamos en soledad. Estando solos, podemos tomarnos el tiempo para ver dentro. Cuando no, tenemos que estar ocupados en mantener las máscaras, que nadie nos vea llorar. Que si te ven llorando, eres la víctima perfecta. Más cuando no tenemos en quien apoyarnos. Este es el momento en que dirías: "Ahora se va a poner filosófica la muy..."

Pero si no es ahora¿cuándo¿cuándo estemos viejos y ya no tengamos nada más que decidir más que esperar la muerte?

De pronto, siento frío corriéndome por la espalda. Nunca debí haberte usado para saciar mi soledad. Dejé de reconocerme desde que me reflejé en tus ojos. Dejé de preocuparte desde que tomaste las riendas de todo. Saqué a todos de mi corazón desde que tú entraste en él. Arriesgué demasiado por lo que yo consideré lo máximo. Pero en vez de dejarme la sensación de amargura que debiera, siento lo que sabe tomar agua. Es neutro. Es equilibrio. Ya no sabe ni bien ni mal. Simplemente sabe y ya.

_-¿Contraseña, milady? _

_-Cruzadas –_respondí sin ánimo. La cabeza me reventaba y apenas me quedaban dos horas y media para el experimento. Tenía que ser rápida.

-_No fuiste a la enfermería ¿cierto? –_Meredith me esperaba sentada en las escaleras, también sólo cubierta por la bata sobre el camisón.

_-No. –_no tuve el valor de mentirle para que me dejara en paz, suficientes cosas ya le había escondido –_Y no tengo tiempo de ir. Tengo una cita con Slytherin y Ravenclaw en dos horas y media._

_-¿Para? –_preguntó desconfiada.

_-Ponerme al corriente de cosas que no he visto en clase. –_si algún talento de supervivencia tengo, es mi asombrosa capacidad para mentir cuando lo deseo.

_-Si os sentís peor¿irás? –_dijo esperanzada.

-_Claro._

_-Bien –_respondió convencida y aliviada -_. Vestiros antes que el señor Weasley baje a hacer su ronda antes del desayuno. ¡Cielos! –_bufó Meredith –_ese chico es un halcón..._

_-Y me plazco de ello, señorita Blount._

Samuel apareció detrás de Meredith con su túnica impecable y ese porte de quien se sabe al mando, digno, pero sin llegar a déspota o arrogante.

Ella dio un salto al oírle tras de ella, llevándose una mano al pecho y en el acto, dejando entrever accidentalmente parte de sus senos. Cosa de la cual tomaron nota los ojos de Samuel Weasley, el cual, tuvo el pudor y recato suficiente para apartarlos y sonrojarse.

-_Id a vestiros antes de que me arrepienta de no haberos quitado puntos –_bufó pasando de largo con dirección a la puerta de salida. Pero al ir con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando a toda costa evitar mirar a Meredith poniendo una de sus manos como pantalla, tropezó con un taburete mal acomodado, cayendo ruidosamente en la sala. Rojo tal como estaría Ron o Ginny en una ocasión así, se levantó erguido, como si nada hubiese pasado y con paso firme salió de Gryffindor.

-_Extraño el chico ¿eh? –_afirmó Meredith cuando estuvo segura de que no nos oiría.

-_Ni tanto. –_respondí viendo aún hacia la puerta. Me volví hacia Meredith y le lancé una mirada maliciosa –_Sólo actúa así cuando andas tu cerca..._

_-Claro –_afirmó apesadumbrada –_le caigo tan mal que mi cercanía le saca de sus cabales. -_Me sorprendió la ignorancia en cuanto a que Samuel actuaba como un típico adolescente atolondrado.

Preferí dejarla en su ignorancia y seguir subiendo a la alcoba. Del baúl saqué una túnica morada lo suficientemente abrigadora para el día que se avecinaba. Me gusta el morado. Es el color perfecto para un atardecer, no es tan brillante como el naranja y no es lúgubre como el índigo.

Pero a media mañana, con el sol subiendo tímidamente por la bóveda celeste, no es un atardecer lo que me cautivaría. Llegué temprano, no están ni Slytherin ni Ravenclaw y el invernadero 3 está cerrado. No es el más grande de los que hay, y está discretamente oculto por el montón de árboles y hierbas que se cultivan dentro.

¡Mirad! Dentro hay prímulas. Adoro las prímulas, son pequeñas, frágiles, etéreas, y solamente florecen en primavera. ¡Cierto! La primavera está empezando. ¿Qué dicen de la primavera¡Ah, sí! Es la temporada donde el amor y las plantas florecen. Cuando los jóvenes revolotean unos sobre los otros, buscando con quien compartir los recién descubiertos sentimientos. La época perfecta para enamorarse, según muchos. Pero ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué no invierno, cuando se nos antoja estar cerca de alguien¿Por qué no verano, cuando nos gustaría tener quien nos enseñe a nadar¿Por qué no otoño, cuando gustamos de tirarnos colina abajo abrazados a alguien¿Por qué tiene que ser en la maldita primavera? En primavera, los frutos aún no están maduros, las flores que se abren son las que más pronto mueren, el amor es simple reacción química a las feromonas... todo es ilusión, todo es pasajero...todo está vivo por unos segundos, todo no es más que preludio.

-_No todas las auroras son falsas –_una voz grave y sombría se percibe a mi derecha. Slytherin está de pie cerca de la puerta del invernadero y a unos pasos más allá, Rowena viene bajando del castillo -_. Bien, mon cherie, pasad al invernadero y juguemos un rato al alquimista¿queréis? –_dice arrastrando las palabras. Abre la puerta y el lugar está en parcial oscuridad. Ambos fundadores convocan un _lumus_ para evaluar el sitio. A pesar de que está lleno de maleza y plantas creciendo en desorden, al centro, bajo el domo, hay un amplio espacio despejado y es ahí donde vamos.

-_¿Queréis intentar con algo inanimado o preferís algo vivo para empezar? –_pregunta irónico Salazar mientras levita una planta y toma una piedra con su mano izquierda.

-_No me gustaría hacer enojar a Helga tocando sus plantas, así que si os place, podemos empezar con vuestra piedrita –_le respondió Rowena con un ademán despectivo a la piedra que sostenía Salazar. Él simplemente sonrió de lado y bajó bruscamente la planta.

-_Vuestros deseos son órdenes –_se burló Salazar. Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero no parecía de algún modo enfadada. Enfiló bajo el domo y Salazar acudió con la piedra depositándola en el suelo.

_-Será necesario que los tres conjuremos a un tiempo cada hechizo. Vos, Eva, diréis el Accio, vos, Salazar, el Portus, y yo el Evanesco; veremos que resulta de ello –_dijo decidida. Nos indicó que nos pusiéramos en triángulo y que aprestásemos las varitas. Yo la desenfundé de debajo de mis faldas, a lo que una ceja alzada reprobatoriamente de Slytherin me deja claro lo que piensa acerca del sitio donde la guardo.

_-¿Qué? –_no pude evitar decirle en reproche. Rowena ahogó una risita.

-_Todas las que tenéis el tipo de intelectuales sois iguales –_comenzó Salazar –_nunca dejáis pasar la oportunidad de hacer cualquier clase de comentario de mal gusto. _

_-Solamente con tipos que dan el calibre, Lord Slytherin. –_le hice el cumplido. No todos los hombres soportarían los insidiosos comentarios de una mujer inteligente sin ofenderse realmente. Y él si que podía. Con un bufidito satisfecho, Slytherin aprestó la varita, misma cosa que hicimos Ravenclaw y yo.

_-A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... ¡tres!_

_-¡Accio!_

_-¡Portus!_

_-¡Evanesco!_

Puf. Un destello y una explosión nos hicieron perder brevemente el equilibrio. Trastabillando, tosí hasta sacar el polvo que se colaba por mi nariz, mientras que con mi mano izquierda, libre de la varita, hacía amplios aspavientos para disipar un poco el polvo. Retirado un poco, pude ver que Salazar Slytherin estaba impasiblemente firme en su sitio, sólo cubierto de polvo de la cabeza a los pies. Rowena Ravenclaw había retrocedido unos pasos y con su pañuelo se retiraba la suciedad del rostro. Volteé hacia donde habíamos disparado nuestros hechizos. Ahora solo había un cráter negrusco. No había huella alguna de la piedra. Me temo que la hemos pulverizado.

_-¿Qué pensáis ahora de vuestra idea, señorita Marcauss? –_pregunta insolente Salazar.

-_Que un factor se nos está escapando, lord Slytherin. _

_-¿Un factor¡Prácticamente la desintegramos! –_me espeta sorprendido de mi tranquilidad.

_-¿Y si le estaba influyendo alguna clase de pensamiento o sentimiento? –_sugirió Rowena tentativamente. Pues si se tiene en cuenta de que gran parte del potencial de la magia radica en sentimientos y pensamientos del mago que la conjura, podría ser que eso fue lo que se nos escapó.

_-¿Sugerís que pensemos lo mismo al mismo tiempo? –_preguntó Salazar tratando de corroborar lo sugerido por Rowena.

_-No sería tan mala idea después de todo… -_pensé en voz alta. Después de todo¿qué podíamos perder? -_¿Alguna idea de lo que deberíamos pensar?_

_-¿Por qué no pensar en que la piedra esté en cinco minutos a la entrada del invernadero? –_sugirió Ravenclaw esperanzada y confiada.

Salazar y yo lo consideramos un poco y finalmente decidimos acceder. Él consiguió otra piedra y nos volvimos a poner en guardia para hechizar conjuntamente de nuevo.

_-¡Accio!_

_-¡Portus!_

_-¡Evanesco! _

De nueva cuenta la piedra pareció pulverizarse en una nube.

_-Ahora esperaremos cinco minutos. –_sentenció Rowena mientras hacía aparecer un banquillo donde sentarse. Encogiéndose de hombros, Salazar hizo lo mismo, pero hacieno aparecer un sofá bastante ostentoso. Yo preferí un banquillo rojo.

En el tiempo de espera, no pude menos que pensar que el tiempo no es más que la gran broma del Arquitecto para tentarnos a llenarla de toda clase de acciones, muchas de ellas sin sentido. Porque¿en qué podríamos emplear el tiempo libre? Acaso somos lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir a la tentación de perder el tiempo en nimiedades, pero continuamos siendo unos holgazanes de la época moderna que nos limitamos a vivir y ya. ¿Dónde quedan nuestras preguntas sin respuesta? Al fondo del baúl del olvido. ¿Dónde quedan esos amores por los que decíamos entregar la vida? Anclados lejos de nuestros corazones para que no nos hagan daño.

_-¿Ya son cinco minutos? –_preguntó Salazar luego de que se cansó de chocar su pie contra el suelo.

_-Ya lo creo, milord –_dijo Rowena levantándose finalmente de su butaca. Se acomodó las faldas y comenzó a avanzar a la puerta del invernadero.

_-¿Estáis segura de que no volaremos? –_ironizó él mientras sostenía la mano de Rowena para evitar que abriera la puerta.

-_Si tanto teméis, podéis quedaros con todo gusto dentro –_le retó ella de vuelta sacudiéndose su mano. Ambos se sonrieron como dos niños a punto de cometer una travesura. Salazar se adelantó y con todo el glamour caballeresco que puede tener el más oscuro de los cuatro fundadores, abrió la puerta para que ambas pasáramos.

Habíamos tenido la precaución de marcar la piedra por si nuestro experimento resultaba exitoso, y fuimos a un metro de la puerta, que era donde los tres habíamos visualizado a la piedra en cinco minutos. Como era una ladera había muchísimas piedras, por lo que nos pusimos manos a la obra a buscar una piedra marcada con el escudo de Hogwarts.

-_Sólo a vosotras se os pudo haber ocurrido imaginárosla al pie de una ladera… -_se quejó Salazar luego de llevar un buen montón de piedras descartadas a sus pies.

_-¿Podéis callaros y continuar? –_le respondió ella impaciente por sus quejas de colegial. Ella también estaba ya cansada, si de por si no se había dado el tiempo de peinarse tan elaboradamente como acostumbraba, ahora las guedejas de su negro cabello caían salvajes por su rostro.

-_¡Lo tengo! –_grité triunfante finalmente sosteniendo en alto la piedrilla con el emblema de Hogwarts. Los tres hicimos un corro alrededor de la piedra, fascinados de que nuestro experimento loco hubiese resultado exitoso. No me sentí tan eufórica en ese aspecto desde que logré preparar la poción multijugos. Los tres cruzamos miradas y no pudimos menos que sonreír satisfechos. Lo habíamos conseguido, iba a poder volver a mi tiempo. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar a Draco para decírselo.

_-¿Iréis a por el señor Carlyle? –_preguntó Rowena mientras se guardaba la piedrecilla en uno de los pliegues del vestido.

_-Si me permitís un caballo y un guía, creo que podré._

_-No necesitáis de nadie –_explicó Salazar –_desde aquí podéis ver las tierras de Greensox, sólo seguid el camino de la izquierda al llegar a la bifurcación._

_-Convocad a un elfo y pedidle un caballo, ellos saben dónde están. –_indicó Rowena.

Asentí y eché a andar al castillo; en cuanto crucé el umbral de las enormes puertas pensé firmemente en un elfo y con un discreto plop, una criaturilla pequeña y color verdoso se apareció.

_-¿Desea algo la señorita?_

_-Sí, un caballo, por favor. –_nunca he podido evitar decir gracias y por favor a un elfo, a pesar de la mueca de extrañeza del elfo.

-_En un minuto en la verja de Howgarts señorita. –_con otro discreto plop, desapareció.

Comencé mi camino hacia las verjas frontales de la escuela, las que indicaba ya el camino fuera de los territorios mágicos. Sentía de nuevo las maripositas en el estómago, volvería a verle y sería para darle una noticia maravillosa: que volvíamos a casa. Ya me imaginaba que saltaría de gusto, que estaría emocionado por volver a sus habitaciones, a lo que su nombre significaba… lo que ser Malfoy significaba. Entonces, como una sombra, se me planteó la idea de que quizá, cuando volviésemos, algo hubiese cambiado, algo ya no fuera igual… a lo mejor y era el destino que no volviéramos.

Aparté esas ideas de mi cabeza en cuanto vi el hermoso alazán que me habían traído. Con torpeza he de admitir, lo monté y lo hice galopar hacia Greenhall. Hacia donde se supone y debí haber vuelto hace tiempo…

* * *

**_Bien. Les gustó? no? bueno...si esto les dejó mal sabor de boca, las consuelo promocionando el nuevo capítulo de Mina con su historia de Sailor Moon, "Espero curarme de ti"... ya el final!!!! ella que pudo T.T _**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo...ciao!!!_**

**_Raven ♪_**


End file.
